


Take You In

by hare003



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare003/pseuds/hare003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds a neko inside the mansion. Sanji's life changes. But is it for the better? SanjixZoro NEKOMIMI-Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tails And Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda
> 
> Italic: Character Personal thoughts
> 
> Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji woke up early in the morning. He stayed there a few minutes before stretching and getting ready to head to work. Even though Sanji was the head chef he did not have to stay in the Baratie all day. He had the privilege of leaving early and arriving late. However, the blonde chef took pride in what he did and would be there from the time it opened till the time it closed.

The blonde made his way to the bathroom to fix himself up. The other thing he took extreme pride on was how he looked and presented himself. He made sure his hair was perfect and his cloths with no wrinkles. He would mostly always dress in a black suit and made sure to always smell good for the ladies.

When the blonde was satisfied with how he looked he headed to work. There was, however, something he had to pass to get there. His annoying,loud mouthed neighbor. The boy was too hyper for his own good. And not to mention that his annoying dog would bark at him every morning, sometimes successfully giving him a head ache.

As Sanji slowly opened the door and tipped-toed into the apartment hallway, he chanted to himself "don't hear me, don't hear me..."

"SANJI!"

Sanji cringed before turning around with a fake smile. "Hey, Luffy! Up early again I see!"

Luffy was a short kid that lived with his older brother, Ace. He always walked with his dog Chopper, a brown terrier with brown curly fur and a weird blue nose. If it wasn't because Luffy was dating the apartment manager he wouldn't even have the dog. This is a 'no pets' allowed apartment. "I always wake up this early!" Luffy screamed from across the hall. "I'm hungry SANJI! MEAT!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, if I keep feeding you everyday I'm going to run out of food. And stop screaming across the hall people are still trying to sleep." Sanji replied.

"Come on Sanji, you know I can't live without your cooking! And the neighbors know me already!" Luffy continued pleading, that's when Chopper decided to voice his opinion and started barking at Sanji.

"Fine, I'll bring you some food from work...I'll bring for you and Ace and Smoker, happy?" lifting his hands up in defeat.

A toothy grin was Sanji's only response. Luffy was easy to please as long as he got food.

With that Sanji turned on his heel and almost ran away. He went into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. I'm gonna be so late for work...

Sanji stepped out onto his floor when the elevator finally stopped. He was going to go straight through the door when something orange caught his attention.

"NAMI!" Sanji practically floated to her. "My sweet, how has your day started?!"

Nami is a red-head with pale skin. She is the second in command and the manager when it comes to money.

"You know I already have a boyfriend Sanji...how many times do we have to go over this?" Nami indeed was with someone. That person is the scrawny boy the blonde just happened to shake off. He still doesn't get how she chooses Luffy over him. Personality wise they contrasted. Nami always got mad at Luffy for his stupidity, which he doesn't blame her for.

"Sorry Nami-swan but your beauty always makes me forget...I just wish I was the one you were referring to." Sanji said while bowing to Nami.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Sanji, do you know how many girls you say that to? Anyways, aren't you going to be late?" She said trying to get Sanji to leave.

"Yes my dear love, I will be seeing you tonight. Don't wait up on me my sweet!" Sanji ran out the apartment with hearts for eyes.

/

Sanji reached the Baratie just when his father, Zeff was turning the key to open the door. Zeff was a blonde man with a really long mustache. Sanji was about a foot taller than the older man. Zeff was the person who pretty much raised him. After Sanji's mother died in a car accident five years ago, Zeff was the person to keep raising him. Zeff had lost one of his legs in the accident and now has a peg leg. But he could still kick ass when he was angry.

"Egg plant, how many times do I tell you to stay home longer? You think I want to see your ugly face this early in the morning?" The older man asked-eyeing his son.

"You know I can't let you do everything yourself." Sanji said while passing Zeff to enter his second home.

Zeff followed right behind with a scowl on his face. "You know what I mean. If you stay ALL day here, how are you going to make your own life?" The older man limped to a stool next to the counter. "You stay here morning till night... get a hobby, do something with your life."

Sanji grinned at his father while pulling an apron over his head. "Come on old man, you do the same. Plus I'm not ready to settle down." Sanji was used to this conversation already. This was something his father always brought up. He knew his father meant well but it was starting to get on his nerves.

Zeff sighed. "Sanji, you are 20, when are you going to start looking for the one? That girl you brought once the red-head, Nami, whatever her name is, she looks nice."

"Taken..."

"What about the one with black hair and freckles?"

"Ace?" Sanji laughed. "Come on old man you know he's taken."

One thing Sanji loved about his father was that he accepted Sanji fully. Gender didn't matter to Zeff. All his old man wanted was for his son to be happy.

Sanji heard his father sigh again. "Sanji...you only got like this after He dumped you..."

Sanji raised a hand to stop his father from talking. "That was a long time ago...I'm over him already." The blonde clinched his fist into a ball when an image of his former lover flashed in his mind.

Before Zeff could say anything to his son, there was a knock on the door. Both blondes looked up to see a young mail-man by the door.

"Ussop! What's up? We got mail?" Sanji said while walking to greet his friend, who also lived on the same floor as him. It was weird to get mail at the Baratie. Since Ussop lived in the same apartment building with his girlfriend Kaya, Ussop would bring his mail after the long nose finished work.

Ussop was dark-skinned, had curly black hair and a really long nose. Probably due to all the lies he says. "Yeah, you got some mail. I was passing by and decided to drop your mail off along with Zeffs'. Kill two birds with one stone, right?" Ussop handed the mail to Sanji. "See you, I have to finish my route."

When Ussop left, Zeff spoke again. "Anything other than bills egg-plant?"

Sanji quickly skimmed through the mail. "Nope just bills, bills, bills...what's this?" Sanji pulled out a small blue envelope.

"What are you waiting for egg-plant? Open it!" Sanji heard his father say from behind him.

Sanji slid his finger into the flap of the envelope and slowly opened it. Inside was a letter. Sanji unfolded it and started reading out load for Zeff to also be able to hear.

Dear: Otayo

He paused to look at his father. Otayo was his mother's maiden name, the one before she got married and changed it to Blackleg. Zeff made a gesture with his hand for Sanji to keep reading.

This letter is for Sanji Otayo. I am aware that Lina Otayo has passed away and Sanji is her only off spring. I am Roronoa, Lina's older brother. If you are reading this it is because I have passed away as well. I have left all of my belongings toSanji Balckleg, and he may do what he wants with that. I advice to go quickly, I have further information in my house. Address: Netrare Street house 43. You may not accept everything that is in there but make sure to keep him safe.

Sincerely, Your Uncle

Sanji looked up at his father with a puzzled look. Keep him? What did that mean?

"What do I do?" Sanji was confused; this random letter comes stating he had an uncle he had no idea about. And to go to this address to pick up things that he had no idea who it belonged to...

"Well egg-plant, I say you go and find out..." Zeff got up and pulled the apron off of Sanji. "I'll be waiting for you to get home."

Sanji looked at the letter again now noticing the small letters at the end, October 5... this letter was written almost a month and a half ago.

Sanji arrived at the address. The house was located in a neighborhood, however the houses were extremely separated letting the house have its own lawn, pool, and still extra space. The entrance of the house was lined with many trees making a beautiful entrance. The white house wasn't big, but not too small either. From the outside a person can clearly see there is an attic, and at least five bedrooms.

Sanji closed the door of his car and slowly made his way to the entrance, hearing his dress shoes crunch under dead leaves. Sanji finally reached the entrance and climbed the three old steps. Finally noticing his predicament, Sanji scowled. He didn't have the keys to the house. Should I just kick down the door? It's not like anyone is supposed to be here...

Sanji face palm, "I shouldn't have come in the first place. This has to be some kind of prank or something." Sanji glanced at the letter again while pivoting on his heel to head back to his car.

Dear: Otayo

This letter is for Sanji Otayo. I am aware that Lina Otayo has passed away and Sanji is her only offspring. I am Roronoa, Lina's older brother. If you are reading this it is because I have passed away. I have left all my belongings toSanji Balckleg, and he may do what he wants with that. I advice to go quickly, I have further information in my house. Address: Netrare street house 43. You may not accept everything that is in there but make sure to keep him safe.

Sincerely, Your Uncle

Sanji's one blue eye widened, now noticing that almost each sentence had an underlined letter. Off, older, to, what, further, sure

"F, L, O, W, E, R?" Sanji said, stopping in his tracks. "Flower?" The blonde turned around to look at the house again. Right in front of the door, to the left was a flower-pot. Should I really go back? I could just go home and leave this be...

Sighing, Sanji returned to the door stopped in front of the flower-pot, and lifted it up. Right underneath were two keys. One was silver and the other green. Sanji picked them both up and jammed the silver key into the door. Hearing a satisfying click, the blonde pushed the door open.

The room was dark inside, only being able to see from what the outside light provided. Sanji stepped inside and slowly made his way along the wall, passing his hand trying to find a switch. The blonde's hand graced a switch and with an "Aha!," the blonde turned flipped it.

The room was full of books and old articles. The house had little furniture, no TV and a huge rug in the center. Sanji made his way inside and started skimming through drawers, cabinets, and doors. Not really interested in the things inside. Nothing looked valuable...

The blonde reached the end of the house effectively finding nothing of interest. The blonde took out his phone after lighting himself a cigarette. "Yeah, Zeff...there is nothing here."

"Nothing at all? Money, electronics, kitchenware?" Sanji could hear his father ask in disbelief.

"Nothing, Nada" Sanji answered lazily. "I'm going back now. I'll take a picture of the house and send it to you. Maybe the house is worth something nice."

"Alright egg-plant, I'll see you soon."

Sanji heard when the line went dead. "Let's see if I can get something from you old house."

Sanji was about to head out when he remembered that he didn't check the attic. He was going to leave it but he guessed that checking won't make a difference. He might actually find something.

Sanji pulled the string letting the stairs come down. The blonde walked up the stairs. When he reached he found the light switch and turned it attic was full of endless boxes. Sanji was able to read some of the labels. Books, clothes, computers, and many more stuff.

"So this is where everything was...kitchen stuff." Sanji read a label. I will have to come back with Zeff. The blond picked up the box named 'kitchen' and was about to head downstairs when a noise behind him caught his attention.

Sanji turned around and scanned the attic with his one blue eye. Not seeing anything and thinking he imagined it, he continued to walk downstairs.

(RATTLE)

Now I know I'm not going crazy. Did that sound like a chain? "Hello, is anyone there?" The blonde placed down the box and headed to the corner where he thought he heard the chain. Sanji pushed the boxes aside until he saw the chain he was hearing.

Following the chain his eyes spotted a tail? "WAH!?" Sanji fell back on his back side. Is there an animal living here? Sanji got on his knees and crawled to the boxes that were hiding the animal behind it. Pushing the boxes, Sanji was able to see what was behind it. The blonde had a hard time getting his mind to register what he was seeing.

It was a teenage boy. He was tanned skin and chained by the neck. But what made Sanji not believe what he was seeing was that this boy had green hair. And to top it off, it had a long green tail and big fluffy green cat-like ears. This has to be a dream...


	2. Chapter 2

Following the chain, his eyes spotted a tail? "WAH!?" Sanji fell back on his back side. Is there an animal living here? Sanji got on his knees and crawled to the boxes that were hiding the animal behind it. Pushing the boxes, Sanji was able to see what was behind it. The blonde had a hard time getting his mind to register what he was seeing.

It was a teenage boy. He was tanned skin and chained by the neck. But what made Sanji not believe was that this boy had green hair. And to top it off, it had a long green tail and big fluffy green cat like ears. This has to be a dream...

Sanji leaned over the body that was curled into a tight ball. The human cat-thing had to be some kind of realistic looking toy-teddy bear or something. The blonde could see the piercing green eyes looking at him from under its arm. Sanji's hand went to touch the motionless 'teddy bear' but stopped when he saw it blink.

"EEEEK!" The blonde chef heard his own voice go up at least three octaves. In a flash Sanji was down stairs trying to catch his breath. "Ok, there is a green cat-like human thing in an attic." Sanji ran to the kitchen to look for something to defend himself in case that thing decided to do something to harm him. Finding a butter knife the blonde man started ascending the attic stairs again. This time being able to see the human cat still lying where it was.

"Hey, kitty, kitty...I'm not going to hurt you." The chef said while creeping closer. When Sanji reached the location he was before he ran down the stairs, his defenses started to go down. Maybe this thing wasn't dangerous. It was so motionless.

Reaching out a hand again he was able to see the cat's eyes follow where his hand was going. It didn't look scared at all, but it did look tired.

Sanji didn't know why, but he had an urge to touch the big fluffy ears. Maybe because he was still in disbelief and needed to feel them to confirm they were real. When his hands reached the tip of the fluffy ear, he started lightly pulling on the ears. This action causing the 'cat' to growl under its breath, but otherwise it stayed motionless.

"My name is Sanji..." The blonde spoke slowly and calmly while still pulling on the tip of the cats ears. These ears were definitely his. "When Zeff sees you he will probably kill me." Sanji chuckled. "You're a freak of nature, tail, ears, and green. Where did you come from?" Sanji's long fingers subconsciously started scratching behind the cat's ear.

The cat's head leaned into Sanji's touch, it's eyes drifting close. "I don't know what to do with you. I can't keep you that's for sure." The blonde looked at the heavy chain around the cat's neck. Was the green key for this?

The blonde took the keys that were hanging on his pocket and slipped the key into the lock. With a click the chain fell to the wooden floor, Sanji now being able to see the cat's full body because it uncurled itself and was now seating on the floor, both feet outstretched in front of him. He was able to see the cat indeed was smaller than him. Probably younger too.

The cat had two markings of that of tiger stripes emerging from where his 'human ears' were suppose to be located, stopping right behind his cheek bones. Two similar marks were also on his biceps. The cats hair was outgrown making him look like a fluffy Marimo. Sanji could also see some claw marks on the cats neck. Angry lines running where the heavy collar used to be, most likely the cat trying to free itself. It's tail was long with tiger-like stripes that wouldn't stop twitching. The cat had a small scar crossing over it's left eye, the green eye color slightly faded. Sanji wondered if the cat could see through it.

Even with all this, the thing that caught the young chef's attention was how skinny and malnourished the cat looked. Remembering that the letter was written about a month and a half ago, seeing the claw marks of the cat trying to free itself , and seeing no food or water near the poor thing made Sanji angry at his unknown 'uncle'. The cats clothing consisted of no shirt and a short knee-length khaki pants. Horrible clothes for mid-November.

Standing up again, Sanji went to a box marked as "bed sheets," opened it and brought out a small yellow blanket. While walking back the blonde noticed on the inside of the chain, which was around the cats neck, there was a note. Picking it up and detaching it, Sanji unfolded it and read.

Dear Sanji,

I hope you found my scientific experiment. His name is Zoro. He was created by me, sadly illegally... As you can see he is not exactly all human, but you are all it has. Its survival depends on you. Please do not turn him over to anyone. They wouldn't be nice to him; I trust that you can take care of him. When they found my location at the lab I knew I had to run. I had to hide my creation and my research. I left all my research here in this house. All the information you need will be labeled under the box "not important". I just wish they wouldn't have caught me so early. Please keep him a secret and safe. I know that if you get involved your life runs a risk. But Zoro is also human, so please don't abandon him.

Ps: There will be someone that will watch over you both. He is a secret messenger. Please, I beg of you, don't give him up.

Your Uncle, Roronoa

Sanji gritted his teeth, crumbling the paper he threw it on the floor. Who is 'they'? Sanji looked at the cat, the blondes anger subsided. It's not his fault. "So your name is Zoro?"

Hearing its name the cat looked up at Sanji with it's green eyes, its ears straight. Sanji sighed,"Let's get you somewhere other than here." Wrapping the yellow blanket and hauling the cat up, Sanji went to descend the stairs. Adjusting the cat's weight with on hand, Sanji took out his phone. Pressing the numbers with his thumb, the blonde contacted his father. Going to voice mail Sanji left a short message. "I have some stuff to take care of; I won't be going into work today."

Covering Zoro's head with the yellow blanket, Sanji stepped out of the old house and headed to his car. Opening the passenger seat he placed the green cat inside, making sure to place the Zoro's tail in before he closed the door. Rounding his car, Sanji got into the drives side. Leaning over the cat, he pulled the seat belt over and clipped it into place. Doing the same, the blonde turned on the car and drove off.

Sanji didn't want to tell anyone about Zoro but he needed help. There was only one person he could count on. He knew one person he could trust that won't back stab him, and would probably not run away.

Sanji pulled out his trusty cell phone again and dialed the number he thought he would never call. Hearing the answering machine, Sanji sighed. "I know you're there. Please don't ignore me; I really need your help..." Not hearing the phone pick up, Sanji tried another tactic. Attack his week point. "I have an injured animal with me, at least do it for him..."

"Hello?"

Sanji heard the voice he thought he would never hear again. "It's me Sanji..."

"Look, if you really don't have an emergency then I'm not going to humor you. I'm working right now. You of all people should know that."

Sanji sighed. "I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't. Is there a way I can meet you in the back, in private?"

"Sanji...if you are trying to get back together, you know I'm already seeing someone else."

Sanji tapped his finger on the steering wheel. "I'm not trying to get back toge"- Sanji didn't get to finish what he was saying before the voice on the other end interrupted him.

"Then why do you want to see me in private? I'm working Sanji..."

"Look, I found a...I found." Sanji glanced at the yellow blanket covering the sleeping figure next to him. "I think I found a tiger, or cat; I don't know what it is. If people see me with it, it will raise commotion. Can you please do me this favor?"

The blonde could hear the man sigh. "Fine, go around back. I'll leave the door unlocked. Go straight to my office."

"Thank you Law, I really owe you one..." Sanji hanged up right after.

Upon reaching, Sanji took out the cat from the passenger side of his vehicle. Making sure Zoro's head was covered, Sanji made his way into the animal clink. He stopped right in front of Law's door feeling nervous about entering. He didn't know how Law will react, and for another reason...

Zoro was sleeping, his head on Sanji's shoulder, as the blonde opened the door.

Law was seated at his desk looking through some paper work when Sanji came in. Law lazily looked up at Sanji his expression stoic. "What's big enough to be under the blanket?"

Sanji closed the door behind him with his foot. "This." Sanji pulled the yellow blanket to reveal the sleeping cat's face. Upon seeing this Law stood up quickly, making his chair fall back. Law went around his desk in a blink of an eye. His hands in a grabbing motion, clearly wanting to look at Zoro right away.

"Is this a joke? No way..." Law was now looking at the sleeping figure that was currently drooling on Sanji's expensive suit. "Place him on the table." Law ordered, turning around to look for some equipment.

Sanji placed the cat on the table. Looking at the drool, Sanji made a face-here goes another suit. Law returned shortly after to Sanji's side with the required equipment, his eyes on Zoro.

Law picked the cat up from the armpit and sat him up, effectively waking Zoro up. Zoro blinked up at Law. "You are real. Wow, I've never seen this in my life." Law placed his stethoscope on the cat's chest. "Where did you find it?" Seeing the discomfort on Zoro's face, Law huffed on the stethoscope before replacing it on the cat's small chest.

"My uncle apparently made him and handed him over to me. A burden if you ask me..." Sanji replied looking at what Law was doing. Soon his face turned into that of amusement when he saw how excited Law was, enough that the doctor was shaking with poor curiosity.

"Open wide" Law instructed. Zoro obediently opened his mouth. "Hummm, seems like he's around 15 years old."

"How do you know that?" Sanji asked, leaning closer to see what Law was seeing.

"A cats age can be determined by how thick the teeth are and how sharp. But it's weird; he hasn't lost all his baby teeth yet...His k-nine teeth say he's around 12, but the other...6, maybe 8...weird."

"What's NOT weird is the question" Sanji said, itching to get a cigarette. He knew he couldn't. Law would kill him if he lighted one inside his office. "He doesn't look like a 15 years old, he looks younger."

"Could be because of the malnutrition. He could develop differently than other animals... or humans, whatever he is."

"He has a tiger tail, and marks...cat ears, jaguar eyes...I'll say he has a combination of many felines. This is just awesome!" Law was almost squealing now inspecting the cat's long green tail.

Zoro's attention at this point was on the stethoscope Law had placed beside him, not even minding Law behind him, while he nibbled on it. Apparently Law didn't care or didn't see.

"He's healthy physical-wise...but he is malnourished and extremely dehydrated and if you don't want him catching a cold, I suggest better dressing." Law smiled at Sanji. "I'm sure you can take care of that." he said still touching Zoro's tail.

"Thank you Law...I really owe you big time." Sanji walked over to Zoro, wrapped him in the blanket again and lifted him up. Took the stethoscope from Zoro and placed it on the table. "See yah." Before the blonde could leave, Sanji heard Law shout behind him.

"If you need anything...don't hesitate to call." Sanji looked back at Law. Law was blushing scratching behind his head. "I mean...if he needs anything you can call."

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to where I got him from to look for more information...you can come. I could really use the help figuring things out."

/

While driving Sanji kept glancing at the cat, who's attention was purely on the road and the world around them. It was kinda cute seeing the cat looking outside with such interest with both hands on the windows. His head really did remind him of a fluffy Marimo with fluffy ears. Apparently after a while he got bored because the cat leaned back into the soft car chair. Zoro grabbed the yellow blanket and wrapped it around his shaking body.

Thinking about the cat, a question passed through the blonde's mind. "Can you speak?" The blonde almost blurted out. Zoro, who was nodding off looked up at Sanji. "A...little. RoRo never allowed me to speak without permission."

"Is RoRo, Roronoa?" Sanji asked, tightening his grip on the steering wheel when hearing the answer Zoro gave him.

"Yes, name is hard to say..." Zoro's ears were flat on his head. "I didn't know him long..."

Watching the road Sanji's mind began to wonder again. How am I going to hide him from Nami and Robin. They don't want any animals inside. I definitely can't explain that Zoro is some kind of green mutated human-cat.

Reaching at the apartment building, Sanji decided to sneak the cat into his apartment. "Stay quiet till I get you inside."

Sanji wrapped the cat tightly in the yellow blanket, covering Zoro's head. Stepping inside the apartment building, Sanji silently headed to the elevator. Eyeing Nami who was at the counter doing something on the computer. Sanji tiptoed to the elevator. To Sanji's luck, Nami looked up at him, her eyebrow creasing when she saw him.

"Your home early..."Nami noted from across the room.

"Me early? Ha, ha, I'm-not-early!" Sanji said, his voice coming out shaky. Nami's eyebrow went up in suspicion. Sanji is acting off.

"What's under the blanket?" Nami questioned while standing up, getting ready to head over to Sanji.

Sanji clicked the elevator button. "Nothing, just some...OLD laundry, yeah..." Come on elevator, get yourself down here now! Sanji could hear Nami's heals hitting the tile floor as she made her way to Sanji.

Sanji's foot started to tap. Open! Open! Open! OPEN! When Nami was about a yard away, the elevator door opened. Sanji slipped inside and pressed his floor number.

Nami was dumbfounded; Sanji was trying to run away from her. Speeding up her pace, Nami reached in time to see Sanji waving at her with a weird smile on his face as the doors closed. Right before the doors could completely close, Nami saw a green tail under the yellow blanket.

"What the? Sanji can't bring an animal in here..." Shaking her head Nami concluded that Sanji would not disobey her simply because she was a girl, and second there was no animal with a green tail. Only if he was bringing in some kind of reptile, in which she counted against. Still, she will tell Robin and see what she thinks of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami was dumbfounded; Sanji was trying to run away from her. Quickly her pace, Nami reached in time to see Sanji waving at her, with a weird smile on his face, as the doors closed. Right before the doors could close completely Nami saw a green tail under the yellow blanket. "What the? Sanji can't be bring an animal in here..." Shaking her head Nami concluded that Sanji would not disobey her simply because she was a girl, and second there was no animal with a green tail. Only if he was bring some kind of reptile, in which she counted aginst. Still she will tell Robin and see what she thinks of that.

Sanji sighed when he was able to escape Nami's question. He felt good he was able to lie coolly, without bring up any suspicion. He knew he would have to buy her flowers for his rude behavior though. Stepping out the elevator, Sanji was glad Luffy was probably home doing who knows what not expecting him to be home till later.

"Your house is big, so many doors." Sanji heard the cat that was peeking under the yellow blanket comment.

"Oh, no...just one of these is mine, that one." Sanji pointed at his door."Room 276."

Opening his apartment door, Sanji threw his keys on the counter top while closing the door with his foot. Sanji's apartment was far from big. It consist of a kitchen, combined with the dining room. From the kitchen there is a clear view of the living room, that contained two love seat couches, and a decent size TV. To the left was a hallway that broke into two doors. His room, and the bathroom.

Sanji placed Zoro on the floor and noted that the cat only reached his waist. The cat looked up at Sanji. "Can I take this off?" referring to the blanket.

"Yeah, you hungry?" The blonde asked knowing the answer already.

"YES!" Zoro said while pulling the yellow blanket off his head, with a beaming smile showing all his small teeth.

Sanji chuckled. "I'll make you some fish. Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll call you when it's finished." Sanji didn't wait for a responds as he turned around to start cooking.

The blonde watched from the kitchen as Zoro moved into the living room. The cat literally inspected and touched everything. Sanji almost laughed at the way the cat moved. Zoro moved on all four. It reminded Sanji of Tarzan, but instead of walking on his knuckles, the cat used the tip of his fingers and palm. It surprised Sanji how fluent the green cat moved like that. And each time it stopped, it would stand up just like a human. Sanji chuckled at this, he found it amusing.

The blonde took out his pots and pans he was going to use. Placing the fish in a bowl, the chef turned to one of the cabinets to look for the right seasoning. Returning to his fish, he found it missing. Didn't i just take out some fish? The blonde shook his head. I'm really going crazy. Taking out some more fish, Sanji seasoned it to perfection. The blonde chef turned his back to the fishes again to look for some rice to go with the fish. Turning back around he saw his fish missing again.

Sanji placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, starting to suspect what was going on. Scanning the living room he didn't see the cat. I wonder where he is. Sanji shrugged. Placing some more fish, Sanji purposely gave his back to the fishes. Counting to three Sanji spun around fast screaming "AH-HA!"

Sanji grinned down at the cat that had his hands in the 'cookie jar' but in this case the fish bowl. Zoro hid the fish behind his back while giving Sanji an innocent smile.

"Zoro? Are you stealing my fishes? Cause something tells me you were hiding behind the counter" Sanji said, while tapping his finger on the tiled surface, "waiting for me to turn my back for you to take them..." Sanji grinned turned sinister, "Give them back, I have to cook them." Sanji held out his hand.

Zoro pouted before placing the fishes on Sanji's hands. "But, I'm hungry now..." The cat said, not being able to look up at Sanji. His stomach growled as if proving a point.

The blonde sighed. "It wont take long, come..." Sanji said while going around the counter to the living room, Zoro following him. Sanji turned on the television, turning the channel to Tom and Jerry. "Sit and watch this while I finish. I don't want to hear any complaining or you stealing my food."

Zoro's ears drooped."K" Climbing onto the couch, Zoro made himself comfortable. The blonde turned around to continue his cooking, hopefully without any more interruptions.

Once finished, Sanji placed both plates on the table."Zoro, time to eat." In a flash the cat was seated on one of the chairs. Sanji sat down on the opposite side of the cat.

The blonde picked up his napkin and placed it on his lap and opened the folded napkin that had the kitchenware wrapped inside. Placing each on the side of his plate, the chef picked up the spoon to start eating. Before placing his spoon in the rice Sanji looked at the cat, surprised to see him not eating.

Don't tell me he's now afraid to eat...what a pain.

"You could eat you know, I said when I finish you can eat." The cat looked at Sanji, like he was the one with green hair or something.

"Food was good!" Was his reply.

The blonde's eyes went to the cat's plate only to find it empty. "How did...How did you eat that so fast?" Sanji was surprised. Looking at the cats hands, he noticed the mess they were in. "Did you eat my fine cooking with your hands!?"

"Eh? How else was I suppose to eat it?" Zoro asked tilting his head to the side, his ears following.

"With this!" Sanji showed the spoon, his hand shaking with anger. He just wanted to throw the spoon at the cat's head. Who eats MY cooking with their hands? That's just unheard of! It wasn't right!

"It was good...thank you." The cat jumped off his chair with his plate to go clean it.

Sanji blushed at the comment. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, Marimo."

Zoro didn't say anything as he got on his tipitoes to be able to reach the dish washer and wash his plate.

After washing his and re-washing Zoro's plate, Sanji went to where the cat lay on the couch, now watching Looney Tunes.

"Hey, go take a shower. The water is waiting for you." Sanji said while sitting down getting ready to relax.

"NOPE!" Sanji's blues eyes met green. Zoro was now glaring at Sanji, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse you? What do you mean "no?" Sanji raised one of his curly eyebrows.

"I mean, no. I'm not taking a nasty shower." Zoro eyes never leaving Sanji's.

Sanji could feel the vein on the side of his head pulse, though he didn't know how a shower could be nasty. "If you are staying here, you are going to take a shower. And that. Is. Final!"

"And. I. Said .NO!"

Sanji could visibly see the hair on Zoro's head start to raise up. So you're ready to fight me if you have to. It was something Sanji always saw when a cat was ready to fight, or got scared. "Fine." Sanji said, pretending defeat. Sanji leaned back onto his couch.

Sanji waited till Zoro's attention went back to the television. Sanji grinned. When living with Sanji Blackleg, you will take a shower every day, even if it kills you.

Sanji sprang into action. Grabbing Zoro's tail, Sanji stood up while yanking it, effectively throwing the green cat to the ground.

"Wait, what!? You cheater!" Sanji heard the cat scream, before pulling Zoro by the tail to the bathroom.

The blonde could hear the cats nails digging onto his poor wooden floor, as Zoro looked for a grip to stop himself from being dragged.

Upon entering the bathroom, Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's pants. Balancing the cat, Sanji was about to throw it inside the tub but that's when Zoro clung to Sanji's torso. "I'm not going into that...thing!" Zoro was practically all over Sanji. Using both his hands and feet to hold on.

Sani growled under his breath and un-weaved Zoro's claws from his suit jacket. Sanji made sure to keep holding the cat's hands away from his already abused suit. Bringing the cat over the tub, Sanji released the cat into the tub with a splash. Zoro didn't waste any time. The green feline still trying to do a run for it scrabbled to the tubs edge trying to get out of the water.

The only result the cat got was a foot to his face. "You lose kitty, now stay still." Sanji grumbled while taking out his lighter and lighting his cigarette he had placed earlier on his lips while waiting for Zoro to let his guard down.

Zoro pushed the foot from his face, sitting back into the tub in defeat. "You cheated..." Zoro whined while crossing his arms.

Sanji watched as Zoro's tail wiggled under the water like a snake, as a smile tugged at his lips "There are many things I wouldn't cheat on. But you have to take a shower, and if cheating makes you take it then I would do it again. Undress yourself, I'll be back to cut the mane you call hair." Sanji left Zoro to look for a pair of scissors.

Sanji returned shortly after, seeing the wet pants the cat was wearing on the floor. The blonde pulled his pants legs up to be able to sit at the edge of the tub and placed both his feet into the water.

Grabbing a fist full of green hair Sanji started snipping, the blonde making sure not to cut the poor cat's ear off while at it. Sanji was surprised at how silky the cat's hair/fur was. Sanji wasn't sure exactly which it was. The hair would sometimes slip from the blonde's grasp. Zoro in his part stayed still, occasionally popping bubbles and splashing with his tail.

Cutting it close to military style, Sanji was pleased with the look. 1) He wouldn't have to cut it as often. 2) It made the cat look more civilized and tamed and 3) The cat looked like a real Marimo. Grabbing the shampoo, Sanji started scrubbing the cat's head to Zoro's displeasure. "Stay still Marimo! You'll get water in your ears." After fighting and trashing Sanji was pleased that the cat smelled more like his human half than his feline half.

Sanji figured out that Zoro was really sensitive right behind the ears. Each time the cat would start trashing to get out, all Sanji had to do was scratch right behind the ears and Zoro would go numb under his touch. That's the only way Sanji was able to finish the cat's cleaning.

"So bright guy, what am I going to wear?" Zoro huffed, looking at Sanji still mad cause he had to take a bath. Zoro was visibly shaking his arms wrapped around himself, waiting for Sanji to do something. He didn't want to stay cold and wet.

Sanji gritted his teeth. I didn't think on that... Throwing a towel on Zoro's head, Sanji headed out calling behind him. "I'll be right back!"

Sanji decided that maybe he could borrow some clothes for now and then go shopping. The blonde headed to Kaya's apartment, Ussop's girlfriend. Knocking, the beautiful woman opened the door. "Ah, Sanji!"

"Hi, my lovely...how are you today?"

"I'm fine. It's rare seeing you home at this time. Has something happened?" Kaya questioned worriedly.

"Yes, actually. You see, my 12 year old niece came over to visit today. And I have no clothes for her. I wanted to know if you had any clothes to spare?" Sanji asked while blushing. He wasn't use to asking females for anything. It was a mans job to give, not the other way around. But he had to get some clothes for Zoro.

Kaya was a blonde girl who made a living sewing many girl dresses. She was a very nice and pretty girl. Many people always ask how Ussop nailed a girl like her. But true love comes in unexpected packages.

"Yes, actually. I made a few extra dresses that I'm not entirely pleased with. I can give them to you if you want them." Kaya said, while entering again to look for the dresses.

"Thank you." Sanji said from the doorway. Dresses, oh Zoro's going to LOVE this. Sanji chuckled to himself. But he guessed beggar's cant be choosers.

Kaya returned with three different dresses. "Here you go."

"Oh, no Kaya, I only need one." The blonde didn't want to abuse form the poor girl. Taking the orange dress and its corresponding hat, Sanji smiled at her. "She will only be staying for a short while."

"But she can keep these too." Kaya reasoned.

The blonde started sweating. Should I just tell her the truth? Zoro, you are sooo going to pay for giving me stress.

"Please Kaya, I can't take the rest of them. I feel bad already just taking one. If I take another I might die from a heart attack because of guilt" Sanji over dramatized by putting the back of his hand on his forehead. "Please don't make me live with the guilt."

"I'm so sorry, Sanji-kun. I didn't mean for you to feel like that...I will keep theses dresses. I'm so sorry." Kaya said, bowing to Sanji.

"It's ok, thank you so very much my angel." Sanji was about to leave when he heard Kaya speak to him again.

"I would like to meet your niece" Kaya said smiling at Sanji.

"My niece?" Sanji questioned in confusion.

Kaya looked at Sanji, a little puzzled. "Isn't that dress for your niece?"

"AH, my NIECE! Yes, you may...I mean..."great what do I say now? "I mean, she would love to meet you." Sanji ran back to his apartment.

Entering the bathroom, Sanji was met by a shivering Zoro. "Sorry I took so long, but look what I've got~!." Sanji sang with an evil gleam in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

"AH, my NIECE! Yes, you may...I mean..."great what do I say now? "I mean she would love to meet you." Sanji ran back to his apartment. Entering the bathroom Sanji was met by a shivering Zoro. "Sorry I took so long, but look what I've got." Sanji sang with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What is that?" Zoro asked, pointing at the offending material in the blonde's hand. The towel Sanji had thrown to him loosely around his waist.

"This? This is the clothes your going wear until I can get you something better. You can't go out wearing nothing." Sanji pointed out, while walking closer to the shivering cat. "It would look good on you."

"Like I would wear something like that! I can just stay here till you get back or something." Zoro offered, taking a step back away from the approaching blonde.

"Nope, I can't do that. You're coming with me."

Zoro gave Sanji a glare, clearly meaning he was not going to put that dress on. "I rather be dead before putting that on!"

"Tell you what, I'll buy you something nice. Today is like your birthday, right?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Birthday?"

"Yeah," Sanji said pulling the dress over Zoro's head. "Most of the time a pet's birthday is the day the owner gets it. Unless, however you know what day you were born."

Zoro shook his head. "No." He pushed the dress back off of his head. "I told you already I'm not wearing that. It's a dress! I'm not some kind of girl!"

The blonde glared at the green cat. He didn't blame Zoro, he wouldn't want to wear a dress either but there was nothing else. Placing his fingers behind the cat's ears, Sanji scratched until Zoro became limp. Taking the opportunity the blonde was able to dress the cat.

"Stop doing that...that's...cheating!" Zoro argued, using Sanji's chest as support to stay standing. He hated when the blonde took advantage of his weak spot.

"It's November 11th." Sanji continued talking ignoring the cat's rants. "So from now on, every November 11th you can ask for anything and I will get it for you." He bit his bottom lip, hoping not to regret it later. Turning around and grabbing a hat, Sanji placed it on Zoro's head while pushing the cat's ears back with his other hand. "There we go. No ears, no green, and no tail. You know, a dress would really suite you, it hides your tail perfectly."

Zoro blushed while pushing Sanji's hand off his head. "I'm only wearing this humiliating thing once! This hat hurts my ears and everything sounds muffled." He complained.

"Maybe if you didn't have such a big head it wouldn't hurt." The blonde commented to himself. Lucky enough Zoro didn't hear him. Taking a pair of his dress socks, Sanji placed them on Zoro's feet. This would have to do. Standing up, Sanji opened one of the bathroom cabinets and took out a small box. He opened it to reveal a makeup set.

"Why do you own a makeup set?" With a sly smile, the cat added "To help improve your hideous face or hide that curly thing on your face?"

Sanji whirled back around blushing. "Wah?! Are you talking about my eyebrow? I'll have you know girls go crazy for this!"

"You sure you don't mean "crazy" as in dizziness? Cause when I stare at it for too long, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"You little-!" Sanji grabbed the cat by the collar of his dress, bringing him up to his face. "Say that to my face short stuff!" growled Sanji.

Zoro hugged his stomach while throwing his head back. "It's too close, I feel like I'm going to throw up-ohhhh, the agony!"

Sanji gritted his teeth. "You're pushing your luck, Marimo!" Releasing the cat, Sanji turned around to grab the right color powder. The blonde grabbed the cat's chin roughly and turned it to face the side. "You should be thankful I have this to hide these marks on your ugly face." Zoro growled in protest by the way the blonde was treating his poor face but allowed the blonde to put powder on his face. Sanji also concealed the scar that went over the cat's left eye. Now it looked like Zoro had two different colored eyes.

Once Sanji finished, he felt pleased with himself. The cat actually looked human. The dress covered his tail just fine and the hat covered his ears. The orange dress had short sleeves so he had to also cover the markings on the cat's biceps. Overall, the dress suited the cat well. The blonde just hoped people wouldn't notice that the 'girl' wasn't wearing any shoes, he was only wearing his socks. He also noted that he would have to put some weight on the poor malnourished cat. Hopefully, no one will call human service thinking he is the one starving the poor thing.

"If anyone asks, you are a distant relative or something."

Zoro was looking at himself in the mirror when he asked, "Am I your distant relative or am I something?"

Sanji thought that the cat was just joking but looking at the cat's serious reflection through the mirror, Sanji knew he was serious. "You're my niece that came from...France to visit. I'm going to introduce you to someone. Keep your tail and ears hidden. Ah, and your name will be...Tora!"

"That's the best you can come up with?!" Zoro exclaim while turning around to face Sanji, his face in clear disgust. "Your making me wear this thing and you're also burdening me with such an awful name!?"

"I think you look nice in a dress. Orange complements you well." The blonde said giving the cat a grin. "Let's get this over with."

But Sanji soon realized he had one other problem. Zoro walked on all fours. The blonde chef almost face palmed. "Zoro, that's not how girls walk, heck, that's not even how humans walk."

Zoro gave Sanji a glare. Studying Sanji, the cat tried to walk just like the blonde. Standing on his two unsteady feet, the only result was the cat looked like a walking monkey. "This is hard!" He complained going on all fours again.

Sanji sighed. Grabbing Zoro's hand, Sanji helped him stand up straight. "Use me as leverage, just please don't humiliate me. Also, if possible don't speak. At all. Don't. Say. Anything. Keep yourself unnoticed."

If Zoro's ears were perked up, they would have dropped after hearing what the blonde told him. It was close to what Roronoa said to him. The blonde noticed the cat's spirit dropped, but decided to ignore it. He had too much to deal with right now to worry about it. He'll ask later if he remembers.

Upon reaching Kaya's door, Sanji knocked and waited for the blonde girl to open. His eyes wondered to Zoro, he couldn't see the cats face from the angle he was, the hat was blocking his view, but he could tell the cat still looked pretty down. Sanji's attention went to the door when he heard it open.

"Sanji!" Kaya greeted when opening the door. Noticing the girl next to Sanji, Kaya's attention instantly went to her. "What a pretty girl you are. The dress looks marvellous on you. What's your name?"

"Tora." Kaya heard the blonde answer for the girl. "She's from France. She came to stay for a bit." Kaya's eyes lit up when she heard this. "JE 'ma pelle, Kaya." The blonde female said, addressing Zoro. "I only know a bit of French. I took a class but found it hard. I feel like I didn't learn anything" She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth while doing so.

Sanji wanted to say that her French was horrible, but since she was a girl he gave her a warm smile. Zoro on his part kept his head down, shielding his face with the rim of his hat from Kaya's curious eyes.

"Sorry, she's really shy." Sanji said while scratching behind his head. "Well, I have to get going...I'll see you later." With a firm tug, Sanji pulled Zoro to the elevator.

"Bye Sanji, and nice to meet you Tora!" Sanji heard Kaya say from behind him.

Once inside the elevator, Sanji scowled the cat. "What was that? She was talking to you. You don't ignore a lady."

Keeping his gaze to the floor, Zoro answered, "You told me not to say anything, so I didn't"

"I guess I did say that. Fine, don't talk unless spoken to. Got it?" Zoro nodded his head in understanding.

To Sanji's delight (for the first time in his life) Nami was not at the counter. Don't take him wrong, he loves Nami. But right now he preferred not to see her, especially with Zoro next to him. Nami was smart and would know something was up the moment she saw them. Relieved, Sanji reached his car and went to the nearest mall.

The mall was pretty empty compared to the other times. Sanji kept a low profile by not flirting with girls, even though no one seemed to mind them. Sanji reached a children clothing store. Zoro wasn't big, so shopping here would be the best.

"Stay close to me." Confidently the blonde let go of Zoro's hand.

The blonde grabbed a cart and started stuffing it with different kinds of clothes and sizes. Sanji was almost finished when he noticed that Zoro was way too quiet. Maybe he could take this opportunity to ask what's with his sour mood all of a sudden.

"So, marimo what's eating you?"

"..."

"Marimo, this counts as talking to you..." Sanji said while looking at some purple dresspants.

"..."

"Marimo!" Sanji turned to where the cat was, only to see that Zoro wasn't there. Sanji's face literally dropped. The blonde frantically looked around for anything that resembled orange. "I should have known he wouldn't have listened to me!" Looking around the store and finding no Zoro, the blonde decided to look in the other stores. Taking the cart full of clothes, Sanji ran to the register to pay for them.

"Thank you." Sanji thanked the lady he just paid.

Sanji looked through the crowd to see if he could locate the cat. The blonde felt like the mall had gotten even more crowded, just his luck. Sanji's blue eye widened when he spotted the Marimo not too far away. Sanji sprinted to the cat, whom was in front of a store window looking in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sanji panted as he reached Zoro's side. "Didn't I say to stay with me?! As in stay next to me at all times!"

"You got lost so I went to find you" Zoro shrugged, not taking his eyes away from the store window.

Sanji could feel his blood boil. "What are you looking at?" Sanji leaned over to look for himself. His anger subsiding a bit. Zoro didn't even seem to be minding him, the cats attention fully on whatever item was on the other side of the window.

Zoro pointed at three identical golden earrings. "I was looking for you until I saw these. Can I have them?"

"I'm not buying you earrings. What do you want to be, some kind of pirate? Choose something else."

Zoro tore his eyes off the earrings to glare at the chef. "You said I could ask for anything and you would give it to me."

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did I have to suggest that? He was a man if his word..."Fine, you can get it." Sanji pulled one of the belts he bought just a moment ago and tied it around Zoro's wrist. Zoro looked at his belted wrist before looking up at Sanji with a questioning gaze.

"That way you won't get lost."

"You mean, so you won't get lost?" Zoro corrected Sanji.

This boy is soooo going to get it soon.

Sanji bought the earrings and gave them to Zoro. "I'll help you put them on when we get home." Zoro made a noise in the back of his throat indicating her heard Sanji, but was too busy looking at his new earrings to say anything.

The blonde chef decided to stop by the pet store to check if there was anything he needed. He wasn't the type of kid that grew up with a pet. He didn't know if cat's needed anything. Maybe if he looked around he might spot something he might need. Maybe a leach and collar. Yeah that could work...

The blonde entered the pet shop while dragging Zoro behind him. Sanji looked at the isles and headed to the one labelled as "Cats". The isle was empty except for a man with a big afro putting some cat food into the shelves.

Sanji saw many cat things that he couldn't use. He did look at the collar and was disappointed to find them too small for Zoro. He was at one point tempted to by cat shampoo, but decided against it.

"Do you need any help?" The afro man that was stacking food asked without turning to face them.

"No, I was just looking around."

The afro man stood up. "Are you getting a cat? Cause cats are the best pets to have. They're my favorite animals."

"I'm more of a dog person." Sanji said while scowling at Zoro who was still looking at his earrings.

"You're like my boyfriend then. He just loves dogs. And who is this?" The afro man said eyeing the kid next to Sanji. The Afro man walked over to the blonde and the cat.

As the afro man got closer, the blonde noticed how tall and skinny this guy was. The afro man wore exotic clothing, making him look like some kind of artist of some kind. He was pale and bonny but had a smile on his face that made Sanji relax, just a little.

The skinny guy stopped in front of Zoro and crouched down to the cat's level. "Hey there." Placing a hand on Zoro's hat the Afro man pulled it off.

Zoro looked up surprised at the Afro man while placing one of his hand over his head, while the other still held on to his earrings.

Sanji comically fell face first on the floor. "What...what do you think you're doing?"

Zoro looked between Sanji and the Afro man, not sure what to do at this point.

"Yohohohohohoho!" The Afro man laughed. "I know a cat when I see one." Taking off the bandana around his neck, the Afro man tide it around the cat's head. "Isn't that better?" The Afro man stood up, and looked at Sanji. "The name's Brooks. Nice to meet you."

"Sanji." The blonde grabbed and shook the offered hand, still dumbfounded that this random man figured this out so fast. "How did you know?"

Brooks patted Zoro's head. "I have a thing with cats. Know one when I see one. Though, I've never seen one quite like this one. If you ever need help, you know where to find me."

Sanji shook his head in affirmation. Can people really just look at someone and know it's not human? "Can you keep this a secret? I don't want people to know about Zoro."

"Of course Sanji-san, but can I please show it to my boyfriend? He won't say anything, I promise!"

Sanji was skeptical but allowed the afro man to do as he pleased.

"Hey Franky, come here a sec!" Brooks called out.

Sanji heard a deep voice call that he was on his way. In less than a minute, a broad man with blue hair and with a tattoo on his hands showed up. He was just as tall as the skinny dude. Sanji found them to be a weird couple.

"What's going on afro-bro?" Franky asked. "I can't leave the register for too long."

Brooks smiled at his boyfriend as he neared. "I want you to meet Sanji and his pet."

Franky looked at both the customers. "That's bad bro, calling someone a pet."

"Look at this." Brooks crouched again to be at Zoro's height. The tall man could hear the cat growl but ignored it, pulling the bandana off the cat's head to reveal its ears. Franky's face dropped but a smile was easily making it way on the broad man's lips.

"This can't be true. This has to be fake." Franky said inching closer to his boyfriend.

Brooks pulled on Zoro's ears, showing Franky that indeed theses were Zoro's'. This gesture however, caused the cat to hiss and scratch Brook's hand. Sanji was about to scowl at Zoro but Brooks held up his hand. "I wouldn't like it if someone pulled my ears either. Sorry, Mr. Cat-san."

Zoro kept glaring at Brooks. "We should get going. Nice meeting you both." Sanji pulled the bandana over Zoro's head and picked him up, fearing Zoro might attack Brooks.

"That's some suuuper cat you got there. Take good care of him!" Franky said waving at Sanji, as the blonde left the pet store in a hurry.

"I think it would be safer if you stay home from now on. I just got you and two people already know about you."

"Can you put these on now?" Zoro asked Sanji almost shoving the earrings onto Sanji's face. The blonde gritted his teeth, as he shifted Zoro's weight. Does he even listen to what I say?

/

Sanji could hear Zoro's new earrings chime each time the cat moved its ears, which was a lot. The blonde was starting to conclude that the cat did it purposely. Zoro would move his ears, shake his head, and roll on the ground, just to hear them. The blonde figured it was ok, as long as the cat didn't bother him directly.

The blond had returned home tired from the mall. Then Zoro kept bugging about the earrings. After that he had to make lunch and then hear Zoro complain about the clothes Sanji got. The blonde didn't get what was the big deal. So what if he chose a lot of dress pants? He had a sense of style. Then he was also stuck with the task of adding a hole in the pants for the Marimo's tail to pass through. It was almost noon when the blonde was finally able to sit down and relax on the couch. The blonde could feel his eyelids drooping by the minute, he was exhausted. He listened to Zoro's earring chime like a melody, until he felt sleep overtake him.

/

The blonde slowly regained consciousness to the sound of someone talking and some barking. The blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Wait, barking?

Sanji's eyes snap open. Looking around the first thing he noticed was Chopper, Luffy's dog barking at him. "What the? What are you doing here?" Sanji sprang out of his seat, only to see the door wide open. This can't be happening to me! Why was Chopper in his apartment, and why is the door open!?

Sanji bolted to the door, Chopper hot on his heels trying to bite Sanji's pants. The blonde stopped at the door way only to hear a familiar 'shishishi'. Looking into his kitchen he saw the fridge open with both Zoro and Luffy looking inside of it. I'm going to get grey hair before this is over...

"Zoro! Luffy!" The blonde shouted, marching into his kitchen. The blonde was able to see Zoro tense and Luffy hit his head with the top of the fridge. They both turned around to look at Sanji, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Luffy, how did you get in here?" Sanji demanded, while glaring at the cat. Zoro glared right back at him.

"Easy, I picked the lock." Luffy said it like it was the easiest thing to do. "Do you know that you have a cat boy living in your apartment?"

"You broke into my house?" Sanji's glare now went to Luffy. The chef really thought the cat was the one who let the raven haired teen inside but was sadly mistaken.

"Yup! Sanji, I want cat ears and tail!" Luffy cheered.

"To bad I can't give you any." Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go home Luffy, it's late."

Luffy pouted. "But Sanji, what about my food?"

"Luffy, I had a rough day. I'll give it to you another time. Just go home."

"But..." Luffy protested. Zoro leaned over into Luffy's ear and whispered something that Sanji couldn't hear. Luffy laughed. "Ok, Zoro. I'll see you tomorrow." Luffy skipped out of the apartment with Chopper and closed the door.

"What did you say?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zoro smirked at Sanji. "Something for me to know and for you to never figure out, Curly-brow."

"Go to bed!" Sanji roared. Zoro ran off laughing at Sanji. The blonde sighed. That's three people other than Law that knows. I'm I the only normal one that found Zoro weird? It's a human cat for freak's sake! Still I can't run the risk. I need to be more careful.

Sanji finished cleaning the mess in the kitchen both Luffy and Zoro had created before heading to bed. The blonde took off his shoes and shirt, before noticing a big bump under the quilt of his bed. Sanji removed the quilt to see Zoro curled in a ball, his tail wrapped around him, with his ears flat on his head and his chest rising and falling. The blonde smiled, it was a cute sight.

If I was nice I could let him sleep there. Too bad I'm not.

The blonde chef kicked Zoro clean of his bed. "On the couch."

Zoro looked up at Sanji, while rubbing his head. "What? You can't do that!" Zoro stood up looking at Sanji. Anger written on his face.

"Oh, yes I can. Now scat!" Sanji jumped onto his bed. "Oh! And don't forget to turn off the light when you leave."

"But it's cold..." Zoro said hoping to be able to get into bed with the blonde.

Sanji shuffled a little trying to unpin himself from his comforter. "Here." Sanji tossed the comforter hitting the cat square in the face. "I have my sheets to keep me warm. Night Marimo." Sanji turned his back to the cat, signalling that the conversation was over.

Sanji heard when Zoro's bare feet walked away. Maybe I should have let him stay in bed. I was kinda mean. Maybe I should call him back. The blonde was starting to feel bad until he noticed his light was still on. Forget what I said. That little monster can sleep outside for all I care!

AN I finished another chapter! Zoro hopefully will be aging in a few chapters. It's easier to set a relationship with Sanji with a younger Zoro. Next Chapter will be setting a relationship with the blonde and the cat, if I can get everything I want into that chapter then the main plot can finally begin! Hope you keep enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji shuffled a little trying to unpin himself from his quilt. "Here." Sanji tossed the quilt hitting the cat square on the face. "I have my sheets to keep me warm. Night marimo." Sanji turned his back at the cat, signalling that the conversation was over. Sanji heard when Zoro's bare feet walked away. Maybe I should have left him stay in bed. I was kinda mean. Maybe I should call him back. The blond was starting to feel bad until he noticed his light was still on. Forget what said, that little monster can sleep outside for all I care!

Sanji woke up early to the sound of his alarm clock. Clicking his alarm the blonde shimmied out of bed, stretched his muscles before taking out his cell phone and dialing his father's number.

"Hey dad, I'm taking today off. I have some things to work out."

"Eggplant, take as long as you need...You can take the week off if you need to."

"No, just today. I'll be at the Baratie early tomorrow morning."

Zeff sighed "Whatever makes you happy..." Sanji heard when Zeff cut the line. The blonde got up from sitting on his bed and took a quick shower before calling Law.

"Morning Law, you up?"

"Yeah, are you still going to your uncle's house?"

"Yup, the address is Netrare Street House 43, I guess I'll see you there. I'll be reaching in about an hour." Before Sanji could hang up, the blond heard Law speak.

"Sanji...? Um, I kinda told Kid I was going with you today. He insisted to come with me..."

Sanji scratched behind his head before answering. "I don't know Law. A lot of people already know about Zoro. I can't afford to let more people know." Plus he didn't really like Law's new boyfriend. He only met him a few times, but that's all it took for Sanji to want to stay away from him.

"I know but I'm sure Kid won't say anything. Please? He told me I couldn't go if he wasn't coming and I really want to go..."

Sanji ran his hand through his hair before answering. "Fine, I guess." Sanji hanged up. He really didn't want Kid to join them. Kid was like a jealous boyfriend who always seemed to be trying to say a smart comment to make Sanji look bad in front of Law.

Kid probably doesn't trust Law with me. It's not like I blame him. I am irresistible...

The blonde quickly got dressed in a black dress pants and a grey T-shirt. Sanji stepped out of his room and headed to the couch where the cat was sleeping. Sanji wasn't able to see the cat because he was under the comforter, but knew he was there. Deciding to let the cat sleep a bit more, the blonde decided to wake him after breakfast.

Sanji was making eggs when someone knocked on his door. Who would be here so early? Sanji walked and opened the door to see Luffy with a bright smile on his face. And thankfully no Chopper.

"Sanji! Food and hurry cause I have school!" Luffy demanded while extending both his hands to the air.

"Luffy, it's too early for this." Sanji said with a sigh.

Luffy side-stepped Sanji, saying something about seeing Zoro and smelling food.

"Zoro is sleeping and the food is not for you." The blonde said walking behind, starting to get irritated. He liked Luffy but the kid thinks more with his stomach than with his brain. And him being a chef that's all Luffy want's from him, food.

"Can't you make extra? Feed the poor Sanji!"

"Luffy, you are NOT poor, and I'm sure you ate this morning. Your brother wouldn't let you go hungry." Sanji made his way to the stove again to flip the eggs. "But I guess I can spare some food."

"YES! But you have to hurry Sanji, I'm already late." Luffy said leaning over the blonde chef's shoulder. Luffy took in the smell of the eggs Sanji was cooking, a drool appearing on Luffy's lip.

"Right..." Sanji made some pancakes in a flash and shoved the eggs and pancakes into Luffy's face. "Just GO, keep the plate."

Luffy smiled at Sanji. "Thank you! For the food and the plate!" With that Luffy ran out.

Sanji sighed. Finishing breakfast, Sanji went to wake the sleeping lump.

Sanji soon figured out that the green cat slept like it was dead. To Sanji's surprise it was impossible to get Zoro to wake. He tried shaking, screaming, and putting an ice down the cat's back. All that did was stir it. He contemplated throwing water on him but couldn't. He would wet his couch in the process. Having to meet Law, the blonde packed breakfast for the cat, grabbed the bandanna the afro guy gave him and picked Zoro up.

I hope this wasn't what Zeff was referring to when he said to settle down. I am for sure not having any children if it's going to be like this...

/

Sanji arrived at the house after Law and Kid. Parking his car the blonde picked up the still sleeping cat before walking to the house, where Law and Kid were waiting.

"Took you long enough. You're unfashionably late" Kid commented as Sanji reached. Law gave Kid a kick to the shin. Making a face to Kid for him to keep his mouth shut.

Kid was Law's new boyfriend. He had red hair and was about 3 inches shorter than Sanji. He always tried to act "cool". In which, to Sanji, Kid's "cool" was defined as: C-constipated. O- out dated. O- Out rated. L-loser. COOL

"Let me help you with that." Offered Law.

Sanji passed Zoro to Law when the doctor extended his hands so the blonde could open the door.

"So this is the famous little monster. He looks better than the chef..." Kid said looking at Zoro's sleeping face on Law's shoulder. Law gave Kid another glare.

Sanji could hear his own teeth screech together as he pushed open the door. Sanji turned around to take the cat back, only to be declined by Law, saying he didn't mind holding him. Sanji knew Law had a week spot for animals, so he didn't find it surprising. Law walked over the couch and placed down Zoro before continuing to follow Sanji to the attic.

As they entered, Sanji explained what he already knew. "There is a box marked as 'Not Important'. The letter said that's where everything is."

"Why would he label it that?" Kid asked.

"Maybe to divert anyone who tried to find it? If someone labels something as not important, it is of no value." Law offered looking at Sanji to see if he was right.

"You're so smart Law." Kid cooed, hugging Law from behind when he saw the blonde glance at them.

Sanji instantly looked forward again, trying to seem like he hadn't seen anything. Or at least didn't care. Sanji didn't care but it bothered him that Kid was doing this to get under his skin.

Law glared at Kid. "I don't know what you're up to but you better watch it." He hissed. "If you keep this up, I promise you it won't end nicely..." Kid instantly released Law before muttering sorry.

Sanji placed some of the boxes on the floor, making it so Law and Kid could also look in them while he did his own search.

Most of the boxes were filled with endless journal entries in which Law, as the vet and the most scientific one, offered to look at when he got home and had more time. He would tell Sanji of any new discoveries he made. In the boxes there were also old computers. Some didn't even turn on. The one that did were in a different language. It wasn't until noon that the three men finally stumbled over something useful in the mountain of boxes label as "not important."

Kid had found a few tapes labelled by numbers.

"Want to check these out?" Kid asked Law and Sanji, pointing at the box full of old tapes.

"Yeah, I haven't learned anything yet." Sanji said, feeling relieved that they finally found something. He was starting to get a headache with all the paper work he didn't understand. They looked like formulas. Sanji wasn't sure since he never saw them before. All he knew he was getting frustrated, and wanted some explanation.

Sanji placed the tape into a DVR that was in the attic after Kid plugged it in. The tape started with a lean man. The man had black hair combed back into a pony tail. Sanji knew who he was the moment he saw the man. He couldn't deny that it wasn't his uncle. He had an identical swirl on his left eyebrow.

He was talking about an experiment to make humans better. The military wanting stronger, more intelligent and more agile soldiers. The scientist apparently found the traits humans lacked in animals. Humans and animals fused correctly would make the perfect weapons. The intelligence of a human, but the speed and strength of an animal.

The tape continued with the man in a lab surrounded by other scientists. There was another man who caught Sanji's attention. He was really tall and always had a smile. What caught his attention was this man was the only one not wearing a lab coat. The man wore a feathered looking 'cape,' The blonde wasn't sure what it was, and he also wore colorful clothing.

The tape showed people getting injected with something the blonde couldn't figure out. The people who were injected would start to thrash about and go crazy, screaming in pain as their bodies tried to change into that of an animal. They would do this until they would just stop moving. As the tape continued, Sanji could tell there were many setbacks. All of the test subjects shown had all died in agony. There were at least 60 people experimented on and none had apparently made it. The tape continued to show scientists shaking their heads in disappointment. The tape suddenly went into static.

Sanji thought it was over till he saw his uncle's face show in the television.

"All the experimentation has failed. But I, Roronoa, have succeeded. All of the scientists unanimously decided to abandon this project after getting so close." The man who was Sanji's uncle spoke. "But I can't just leave this project. I put too much time and money into this. They wouldn't even try my idea. I know if they did, the experimentation would work." The raven haired man said disappointed.

"Hearing they were going to cancel the program, I decided to motion my idea behind their backs." The man's face lit up as he spoke. "Instead of making someone change into an animal, why not be born like one?

"Form as an animal? Changing into an animal putts too much stress on a person's body, but if the baby is born part animal, then maybe we have a chance...But they denied my preposition just because it could harm a child, but I knew it would work. And what is one child against a whole nation?"

"So instead of injecting the serum into a pregnant woman with the probability of it killing her, I took small samples of feline DNA and fed it to her instead. That way the baby growing inside can develop with the traits...I Roronoa created a new weapon." He chuckled darkly.

Law looked at Sanji with a puzzled look. Sanji's eyes never left the television screen as the man continued talking. The blonde noticed when his uncle's face became dark. Almost regretful.

"She didn't make it...The pregnancy advanced. She gave birth in six months instead of nine. I couldn't do anything to save her. She was in so much pain." The raven haired scientist said with a solemn expression on his face. "She died because the baby inside of her... ate its way out."

Sanji placed a hand over his mouth. He couldn't begin to imagine what that poor women felt, being eaten from the inside out. Law had to look away from the screen. Kid kept staring at the screen, trying to wrap is mind around what he was listening to.

"I tried to help her...It was like a monster. Its eyes were golden, full of blood lust, blood thirsty." Roronoa lifted his hands to the screen, blood covering them. Sanji heard when Kid gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

On one of his hands, his uncle held a small knife. "I had to defend myself. But instead I made my perfect creation blind in one eye. It was out of control, so I had to chain it." The man placed one of his bloody hands on his head. "I didn't expect it to be born so strong or so blood lusted..." Roronoa pushed the camera to the left to show the "thing" he was talking about.

Sanji clenched his fist when he saw the familiar green hair and animal traits. Sanji felt when Law placed his hand on his. But the blonde kept his eye firm on what he knew for sure was Zoro.

The cat seemed as big as three years old, in which the blonde found odd because judging from what his uncle was saying and from his bloody appearance, it seemed like it was the same day the cat was born.

Zoro was in a corner chained by the neck. He was seated crossed legged just staring at his uncle. And it wasn't a 'I want to hug you' stare. It was more of a 'you look like dinner' stare. The cat was covered in blood from head to toe. It's left eye bleeding profoundly. The blonde noticed the recording was done in this very attic.

Sanji's uncle brought the camera to face him again. "I had to tell someone, so I told my best friend Doflamingo...I should have never. When he came all he did was talk about power and controlling. When Doflamingo sedated the cat to take blood samples, I took the opportunity to take it and run." Sanji could see the guilt behind his uncle's eyes as he spoke.

"I can't give him to Doflamingo, so I ran and hid. I just hope that from the little blood sample Doflamingo got, he can't do anything. I need to look for my records back at the lab and bring them here. I might have to do more than one trip because of all the information related to this. If I get caught, this tape is for whoever finds this monster. Even though it's wild, I know it has a human mind as well...But I wouldn't trust that. It has a double personality. Like the animal half and the human half are always fighting for control"

Roronoa looked at the screen hard. Sanji felt his heart skip when his uncle's eyes met his through the screen.

"Sanji...keep him chained and locked. He can't be trusted. He has a double personality. I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to rest in peace if something happens to you. I know I won't be able to live long. I know that there are many after my head for doing this...but no one knows about you. So when my time comes, I'll be handing him to you." Roronoa chuckled. "It's probably now, if you are watching this. Everything you need is recorded. Sanji, be careful, nothing is what it seems."

"Another person that would be after Zoro would be Doflamingo. Doflamingo will try to get his hands on my weapon. Don't give him the monster Sanji. If you do... I don't know what could happen. I should have never done this, but I did. I'm sorry Sanji, please forgive me..." The television cut out and went to a plain, blue screen.

Sanji tighten his grip on Law's hand. He didn't know what to think. The Zoro his uncle described was so much different from the Zoro he met. But it was Zoro. The bloody thing sitting in that corner was him. I let a monster into my home. It could have killed me if it wanted to.

Laws voice brought Sanji out of his thoughts.

"This doesn't make sense...The blood on your uncle's hands means Zoro was born the same day Roronoa made that video. How is it that Zoro was that big? It's impossible." Law placed a hand on his chin. Releasing Sanji's hand, Law made his way to the other boxes. "I'm going to look these over..."

Kid glared at Law. "No, you are not getting any deeper into this shit. People are after that monster sleeping downstairs, dangerous people. Not to mention we don't know when that cat will turn on us. I don't want to be eaten alive!" Kid said while making his way to Law, intending to drag him out if need be.

"Kid's right Law..." Sanji said, agreeing with Kid. "I don't know if Zoro will hurt you. I think I want you out of this too."

Law gave both Kid and Sanji a disappointed look. "What?! The road gets a little tough and you want me to just abandon the people who need me?"

Kid cut Law off. "Law, you only feel this way cause Zoro, is in some way, part animal. You feel pity for"-

"Don't you dare use that nonsense on me!" Law turned to look at Sanji. "And you! I can't believe you would even agree to that. You know me already. I won't back down if someone needs help! That's why I'm there for you. You can't do this alone. You don't even understand half the things here. And who would you go to if one of you got hurt?"

Sanji's eyes stayed on the floor. Law's right. He can help a lot...If Zoro got hurt, who could I go to?

"Law, Zoro was given to me to protect and that's what I'm planning on doing. You are needed for that, so if you want, I will gladly let you enter this mess I now call my life." Sanji said, feeling a little confident knowing Law will be with him.

Law gave Sanji an approving smile.

"But Law, you have nothing to do with this." Kid reasoned, eyeing his boyfriend. Not wanting his boyfriend to get hurt. If those people really want Zoro, then he runs a risk on getting hurt.

Law gave Kid a small kiss, "Yeah, but I want to be part of this."

Kid sighed. "Fine then...count me in if you need anything. I can't let you get hurt, someone has to take care of you and help out..."

"Thanks Kid." Sanji said, his feelings for Kid lightening up a little. Maybe Kid isn't so bad after all.

"I wasn't talking to you." He smirked while glaring at Sanji before looking at Law again. "You my darling, can ask for all the help you want."

Sanji rolled his eyes as he descended the steps from the attic.

AN: Don't worry, the confusion will be dealt with in the upcoming chapters. I didn't want to put too much information into just one chapter. This chapter came out longer than intended so all my chapters were pushed back, poor me...But Sanji and Zoro's relationship will get stronger in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

"Yeah, but I want to be part of this." Kid sighed. "Fine then...count me in if you need anything. I can't let you get hurt, someone has to take care of you and help out..." "Thanks Kid." Sanji said, his feeling for Kid lighten up a little. Maybe Kid wasn't too bad "I wasn't talking to you." Kid said glaring at Sanji before looking at Law again. "You my darling can ask for all the help you want."Sanji rolled his eyes as he descended the steps from the attic.

Sanji couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about the cat who was just in the other room. The cat could kill him in his sleep. Each time the blonde would start to doze off, he would wake himself up. He found it a bit stupid, but at night he would sometimes hear the cat get up and walk around. The cat never did enter his room but it still scared the chef to no end. It scared him enough for him to call Law. Law said it was perfectly normal for cats to wake up during the night. Saying something about cats hunting at night, which only made Sanji more nervous each time he heard the cat move during the night.

In the mornings, Sanji would wake up the same time he normally did and get ready to leave for work. After trying to wake Zoro for a week, the blonde decided it took more effort to wake him than to let him sleep. The blonde would cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and leave a note that told the cat to warm it up. The blonde would spend the day at work. At night, Sanji came home to a sleeping cat. The blonde would undress and go to sleep. The routine stayed like this until the month of November left.

"Eggplant, how many times do I have to tell you, get a life?"

Sanji looked up from chopping some vegetables. "Dad, come on. It's boring home. And it can get pretty lonely."

"That's the reason I said to meet someone" Zeff said while taking Sanji's knife. "I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life." Sanji looked at his father while he talked. "Go have fun tonight. There is a festival coming to town. Take a friend, a girl, anyone. But you are not staying here."

The blonde found himself in his car driving back home. His father was really persistent and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Who am I going to go with? Nami? Nah, she wouldn't want to go with me, she has Luffy now.

Sanji opened his door and threw his keys on the counter. He looked at the sofa, not seeing the cat there. It was weird for the blonde not to see the cat on the couch sleeping. In the morning, the blonde would leave when the cat slept, and would return when the cat was already sleeping.

But where can he be? This house isn't that big...

Sanji made his way to his room. When the blonde entered, his immediate reaction was to run to the crazy cat. When the blonde had opened the door, he saw Zoro trying to cut his ear off. The only thing that went through his mind was to stop the cat. He ran and grabbed Zoro's hand that was holding the scissors up to his ear.

"WHAT THE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Sanji roared at the surprised cat. His gripping tighten on the cat's wrist.

"Sanji? What are you doing here?" Zoro said, while trying to pull his hand free from Sanji's grasp.

The blonde watched blood trickle down from the cat's right ear. "Why were you trying to cut, your ear?"

"I wasn't going to cut my ears!" Zoro said finally freeing his hand.

"Then what is this?" Sanji asked while pulling the cat's ear that had blood trailing down it.

"GAH! That hurts! I was just fixing it!"Zoro said, swatting Sanji's hand away. Sanji kept looking at the cat, waiting for the cat to explain himself.

"On the box... TV thing, there was this thing, where people would cut the dogs ears and tails short for style."

"And you like that style?" Sanji said while lifting an eyebrow, not believing Zoro would like that.

"NO, I thought, that if my ears and tail were shorter... then maybe..." Zoro looked to his side meekly. Not being able to look at the blonde in the eye. "I can go with you to wherever you go everyday..."

Sanji couldn't help but stare at the cat dumbfounded. When he saw the cat trying to cut his ear, he didn't know what to think. He even told himself no excuse was good enough to justify what the cat was trying to do. But now...he didn't know weather to be mad or not. The cat was just trying to be with the blonde.

"Marimo...you're so stupid...you can't solve everything by cutting it." Zoro watched as Sanji turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. The blonde returned with a small bandage. "Zoro...I'll be right back. I have something to take care of. You think you can manage here until I return?"

Zoro's nodded his head while his left ear went down, while the other slid to his side a bit, not being able to lower completely. "I guess."

Sanji ruffled the cat's hair before starting to leave. "And Zoro, if you shape your ears short...how will you wear those earring you love so much?" Zoro's ears perked up. Sanji didn't hear the cat answer as he closed the apartment door behind him.

The blonde was glad he made it in time. The cat didn't cut his ear to deep, but who knows what could have happened if he hadn't arrived when he did. Also, he would have to limit what the cat watches on TV when he isn't home.

Calling Luffy, Sanji put his plan into motion.

The blond returned shortly after with Luffy bubbling right behind him. Sanji placed the bags he was carrying on the counter and called for Zoro to come. When Zoro reached the dining room the blonde continued with the next part of his plan.

"Hey Marimo, I got something you will like." Sanji said, while placing one of his hands inside one of the bags. Luffy was next to the blonde with a wide grin.

Zoro's eyes went from the blonde's face to Sanji's hand, which was inside the bag. "What is it?"

"Tonight, I am taking you and Luffy out!" Sanji said, giving Zoro a small smile. The blonde could visibly see the cat's face lighting up.

Sanji pulled his hand out to reveal a pair fake fox-like and dog-like ears and corresponding tails.

Zoro tilted his head to the side in confusion. Looking from the items to the blonde's face, the cat waited for an explanation from the chef.

"You see my little slow Marimo..." Sanji said, while handing the fake, black, dog ears and tail to Luffy. "Tonight there is a festival." The blonde proceeded by putting on the orange fox-like ears. "And I think it would be the perfect way to get you out this house." The blonde took the belt which had a fox tail attached to it and wrapped it around his waist. "Without you having to cover yourself."

Luffy stepped closer to Sanji with his ears and tail on. "Zoro won't have to hide cause the people will think your ears and tail are fake just like ours."

Zoro fidgeted on his feet before answering. "But Sanji...what if people do notice?"

"They won't." Sanji pulled the cat's ear with the earrings lightly. "If you keep these still, they will never know. Plus they're green. They WILL think they are fake. So go grab a jacket...and don't forget your shoes."

The blonde watched as the cat ran back into his room on all fours. The cat's clothes were being kept in the chef's room.

That "walking" seriously needs to improve. I'll just say he's in character or something if somebody asks.

~o~

Sanji had to say, this was probably the weirdest thing he has ever done. Walking down the main street of the festival, many people stared at him. Maybe they thought Sanji was a bit crazy dressing up as a fox, with two younger ones dressed up as a cat and a dog. But the "disguise" fulfilled its purpose. No one asked or suspected that Zoro's ears and tail were real. They did however give the cat weird looks when Zoro walked without the aid of either himself or Luffy on all fours.

Sanji on his part let the two younger ones have their fun. The two ate cotton candy, rode rides and even danced with the live music playing. Sanji was at bliss watching both of the younger ones have fun. At times women would flock to him, thinking Sanji was a dad playing along with his sons. Which the blond quickly corrected, saying they were his nephews. They complimented him on his looks, saying he looked cute and adorable wearing the fox tail and ears. The blond would blush and thank the ladies, not really sure what to do since he was normally the one to compliment them.

"You guys ready to go home?" The blonde asked the two who just got off a roller coaster ride.

"Nope!"

"Yeah..."

Both the cat and the "dog" (Luffy) said in unison.

Luffy looked at Zoro questionably. "You want to go home? You're not having fun?"

Zoro looked at Luffy's questionable gaze. "Yeah I am. But..." Zoro stifled a yawn. "I'm sleepy" Zoro said, while rubbing his eye.

Sanji chuckled, "Alright, let's go...and no complaining Luffy."

Luffy had his mouth open to protest but closed it when he heard Sanji's command.

Once they reached the car, the blonde started looking for his car keys in his pocket. "Where did I put them? " Sanji came up empty with his left pocket. Patting down his other pocket Sanji didn't feel them.

"Curly-brow hurry up, it's cold." Zoro complained.

Sanji could hear Luffy also starting to complain about the cold behind them. Sanji pressed his head on the car door, letting the cold metal cool his head and relax his mind. His day never went like he wanted them to.

"Do you need some help?"

Sanji looked up when he heard the unrecognizable voice of a blonde's eyes landed on a tall man, slightly built with a beard that swirled inwardly.

"I can't find my keys...Don't worry I'll find them." Sanji said. The blonde was feeling uneasy with the man.

Sanji watched as the man slinked his way closer. The man's eyes moved from Sanji to the two kids which at this point were talking about the cotton candy they ate.

"Cute kid and teen you've got there..." The man said, a sly smile creeping onto his lips.

"Sir, I said we're good. We don't need your help." Sanji was starting to get the feeling that this man was not trying to help him open the door.

In a flash, the man ran to the two talking boys. The man stretched his hand out, trying to grab onto the boy who was closest to him, which was Luffy. Instead of grabbing Luffy, to his surprise, he had a foot hit his face.

Sanji was able to run fast enough to push Luffy out of the way, knocking the cat down with Luffy in the processes. Both Zoro and Luffy looked up to see Sanji slowly take out his lighter and cigarette and light it, his foot still planted firmly on the man's face from their position on the ground.

"What a scum...These are children." Sanji said, his eyes shadowed.

The man stepped back. "People pay high prices for kids. They're so young you can break them in, and do whatever you want with them. So young and full of life. And the teens are old enough for other more mature things; you know what I mean, Foxy Man...?" The man said while rubbing his aching face with an evil smirk.

Sanji gritted his teeth, almost breaking his cigarette in half. "Scum..." The blonde ran up the man kicking him straight up. The man's body flew up into the air upon impact. Before landing on the ground, Sanji jumped on the hood his car for more height, and jumped off. With a barrage of downward kicks to the man's abdomen, Sanji finished him of effectively breaking the pavement under the man with the force the blonde hit him.

Because of all the movement, the blonde heard his keys jingle. They were attached to the belt loopholes to the back of his pants.

When did I put you there? Oh, well...

Sanji turned to the two kids on the ground. "Let's go home."

Both kids got up and ran into Sanji's car with out saying a word.

The way home was torture to the poor blonde. Both boys asked a series of question. "Why do you fight with your feet? / Who taught you? / Why didn't you tell us?/ How long have you fought like that?/ What kind of training is needed to become like that?"

Sanji smacked his head on the steering wheel when he pulled up to the apartment complex. "Ok, guys, no more questions. The important thing you need to know you already asked. I fight with my feet cause I'm a cook and I can't damage my hands. And my father was the one who taught me. Now let's get inside, I'm tired."

Luffy insisted that he wanted to stay over. So the blonde asked permission from Luffy's older brother Ace, inwardly hoping the man would say 'no', but he didn't. Sanji set up the living room by moving the chairs and spreading a blanket for both boys.

"Ok, no talking, playing or breaking things. SLEEP! Good night." The blonde said while turning on his heel to go into his room to get a good night's sleep.

"Sanji? You aren't staying with us?" Luffy asked, his elbows on his pillow as he laid flat on his stomach.

"No, I have my bed that's calling for me." Sanji said, his eye going to Zoro who had his back turned to them apparently already fast asleep. A small smile crossed over Sanji's lips.

"Can you please stay?" Luffy did his puppy dog eyes, which worked because he still had his dog ears on.

Sanji sighed. "Fine..."

I seriously need to get away from these crazy children...

Sanji walked over to Luffy and was about to walk over the cat, when Zoro rolled on his side and made the blonde trip.

"You little...!" Sanji wanted to strangle the cat. The blonde looked back to see Luffy laughing while hitting his knee.

"Sanji is funny! Why don't you just sleep in the middle?" Luffy said between laughs.

"In the middle?" Sanji asked, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we don't have germs or anything like that." Luffy laid down and patted the spot where Sanji was to lay.

Sanji sighed again. Leaning over the blond turned off the lamp making the room go dark.

In a few minutes Sanji heard when Luffy fell asleep because of the boy's soft snores. Getting a bit more comfortable by turning on his side now facing Luffy, the blonde decided to try to sleep. Before he could doze off completely, the blonde felt the cat moving behind of him. The blond decided to pretend to be sleeping.

What's he doing? Is he awake?

Sanji opened one of his eyes, now being able to see the cat looming over him. Flashes from the video flashed through his mind. Fear starting to make it's way into Sanji's mind.

Is he going to attack me? Why is he so close? Sanji could feel sweat starting to form on his brow. He is going to try to kill me. I should have minded my uncle when he said to chain him.

Sanji closed his eyes tight when he felt the green cat's face get close to his ears. Close enough for Sanji to feel the cat's hot breath.

I'M DEAD!

"Thank you, Sanji..."

Sanji's eyes flew open, inwardly thanking himself that Zoro couldn't see that he opened his eyes. The cat said it so low, that if Zoro wasn't so close to his ear, he wouldn't have heard it.

The blonde heard when the cat laid back down, cuddling closer onto Sanji's back.


	7. Chapter 7

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji closed his eyes tight when he felt the green cat's face get close to his ears. Close enough for Sanji to feel the cat's hot breath. IM DEAD!

"Thank you, Sanji..."

Sanji's eyes flew open, inwardly thanking himself that Zoro couldn't see when he opened his eyes. The cat said it so low, that if Zoro wasn't so near his ear, he wouldn't have heard it. The blonde heard when the cat laid back down, cuddling closer onto Sanji's back.

Sanji had to say, the cat's personality made an 180 degree change. Zoro would wake before the blond left and eat breakfast with him. Even though the blonde knew the cat would go back to sleep once he left for work. When the blonde returned, he would find Zoro waiting by the door. Asking him many question ranging from "how was your day –to-what will you cook today?" The blonde also noticed the cat was more cooperative. He actually helped clean the house and took a shower without being forced or threatened to. Sanji was starting to wonder if the cats change had to do with the festival outing or with his fighting abilities.

During the week, Zoro informed Sanji that a witch with orange hair (that is how Zoro described her) had sneaked into his apartment. The cat said he hid in the closet corner. The blonde felt like telling Nami, because he knew it was her, to not go into his apartment, but decided against it. She must be suspecting that something was up. And she seemed to have told Robin, because the raven haired woman approached him, asking if he had an animal in his room, which Sanji curtly denied. Zoro wasn't exactly an animal, so technically he wasn't lying to a lady.

Sanji watched from the Baratie window at the rain that poured outside.

It's been raining non-stop for three days now. Why is it raining in December of all months? The blonde was going to resume his cooking when there was a flash of lighting and the Baratie went dark. Curse it, I can't finish this meat soup Luffy asked for...

"Black out!" Sanji heard Zeff say from somewhere in the dark.

Looking outside the blonde responded, "Yeah, looks like it's the whole neighbourhood."

"Well eggplant, go home. I'm going to close early. Can't see anything. Hey! All you workers pack up and go home early." Zeff shouted

Sanji took out his lighter and lit it so he could be able to see what he was doing before running to his car and heading home.

The drive home was dangerous. The rain, lightning and thunder only got stronger. Cars were driving pass stop lights, and it was hard to see clearly with no light from the post and the heavy rain. However, the blonde was able to make it back home in one piece.

The blonde slid out of his car and ran into his apartment complex, which apparently also was part of the black out. Taking the stairs since the blackout would affect the elevators, the blonde made it to his door and opened it.

"Marimo! I'm home!" The blond called as he closed the door behind him. Taking off his wet shoes and jacket, Sanji placed them by the door to dry. He didn't want to wet his house more than he had to.

Not hearing a response, the blonde called again, only to get the same result. Lightning flashed, lighting the room at the same time. The blonde was able to see the couch for a brief second before it went dark again, but still no cat.

The blond wondered where the cat was.

Is it scared of the weather?

"Marimo?"

Sanji stepped into his living room, still looking for the cat. He was only able to see what little the moon lit up through the window. The blonde was about to head to his room, to check if the cat went to sleep there, when a noise stopped him. The noise sounded like bare feet on wood, right behind of him. Spinning around the blonde looked back, not being able to see anything but darkness.

"Marimo?"

The blonde heard the same noise to the left, then the right. Whatever it was, the thing was circling him and was fast. The blonde heard a voice call "Got-cha!" Before he felt his body get slammed onto the ground, from the weight and impact of another.

"Marimo? What are you doing?" The blonde asked, pinned under the cat's small body.

"Hunting...and I got you!" The cat beamed at Sanji. "Something is wrong with the Light. It just turned off...its dark."

"Why are you hunting me?" The blonde asked, now lifting himself with his elbows, getting close to the cat's face.

"If I'm able to take you down, then I'm stronger." Zoro said with a smirk, which was not seen from the blonde. However, Sanji was able to hear the cat's arrogance in his voice.

"You had to do a sneak attack to get me, that doesn't count. " Sanji said, annoyed at the cat's words.

"Ha! Don't feel any way, I wi-"

Sanji noticed the cat's sudden stop in speech. He also noticed the cat's body stiffen. "Marimo?"

Zoro growled as he leaned closer to Sanji's face. The blonde felt when the cat's hand tugged at the back of his head, bring his head back and exposing his neck.

"WHAT THE HE-" The blonde stopped when he felt the cat's breath on his neck.

"You smell like...meat." Zoro licked Sanji's neck. "And taste so good..." Zoro leaned back to look at Sanji, while licking his lips.

"Marimo, get off me NOW!" Sanji tried to squirm from under the cat, only to get both hands pinned down by an inhuman strength a cat that size could not possess. Sanji paled when he saw the cat's eyes a beautiful golden-yellow, glowing down at him. The blonde noticed that the small hands that could not wrap around his wrist a second ago slowly, but surely, were.

"Marimo...Zoro! You're getting...heavy! Get off me!" The blonde could feel his heart pounding, and his breath speed up.

Something is off. This can't be the same small cat.

Sanji tried to pull his hands free. His only result being the cat rising Sanji's torso up a few centimeters and being slammed back down hard. Sanji gasped in pain when his back hit the ground. The blonde felt when the cat leaned in again and gave the blond a small nibble on his neck.

Sanji closed his eyes tight, trying to understand what was happening. But no matter how he thought about it, one thing kept passing through his mind...

He's going to kill me! Is it because I smell like meat? This can't be happening to me!

Sanji cringed when he felt the cat lick him again. With force, the blonde felt as his head was pulled back again, and heard the cat growl.

"Keep still." the voice ordered Sanji.

The blonde didn't recognize the voice. It sounded so animalistic and deep. Sanji could hear the cat slowly open his mouth, ready to bite onto Sanji's long neck. Sanji choked on his breath, thinking this was the end. Noticing that one of his hands was free since the hand that was holding him down was now pulling his head back from his hair, the blonde decide to take action.

I'm not going to die here, being killed like this.

Thinking fast, the blonde reached out and scratched behind the cat's ear. The cat growled in protest, but eventually fell on his side, not being able to move.

Sanji jumped up from the ground, stumbling a bit before gaining his bearings. "Marimo! What was THAT!?"

"What are you talking about blondie?" Zoro huffed.

Luckily for the blonde, the light for the dining room flashed on.

YES!

Sanji almost jumped for joy.

Sanji looked at the cat that was still lying numbly on the floor. Sanji's mouth comically hit the floor. On the floor was Zoro. Same cat ears, tail and green hair. But the cat looked bigger or older...the blond wasn't sure. The cat looked as old as Luffy, but was about an inch shorter.

Zoro sat up, while pulling the now tight shirt over his head. The blonde couldn't help but stare at the muscle the cat now had. The blonde couldn't help but also notice the two stripes the cat had around his biceps were now four. The cats hair had also grown out making him look almost more...animalistic.

Sanji swallowed hard, before beginning to speak. "Marimo...you look older..."

"I do?" The cat looked down at himself and shrugged. "I don't see the difference."

"What do you mean you don't see the difference? The shirt you were wearing doesn't fit anymore, your taller, and broader and have more muscles." The blonde pointed out.

"I guess, cause the shirt isn't the only thing that feels tight."

Sanji's eyes trailed down the cat's well-defined tanned body, stopping at the cat's pants.

Blushing Sanji turned around. "Stay here...I'll see if I can get something from Luffy."

The blonde ran out his apartment, face still flushed. Zoro had changed so much. Sanji returned shortly after with a pair of pants and a jacket. Sanji looked at the cat who was still on the ground.

"What? Too lazy to get up, Marimo?"

Zoro stood up slowly before aiming daggers at the blonde. "Give that over if you're going to give it to me..."

What happened to the nice obedient cat?

Sanji handed the clothes over, giving his own glare in return. The blonde turned around beat red when he noticed the cat shimming off the tight pants. When he turned around Zoro had his pants on, now fighting to find the right way to put on the jacket.

The blonde couldn't help but notice that the cat had a slim waist, and hard abs. His muscles rippling as he struggled to slip the jacket over his head.

Zoro really has the body of a cat.

Sanji chuckled when he noticed that Zoro got his earring stuck with one of the jacket's pocket buttons.

"Let me help you. You make me want to cry seeing you wrinkle your shirt that way."Sanji offered.

The blond heard the cat growl in irritation. The blonde pulled on the fabric, gently trying to detach Zoro's earring from the fabric. Sanji couldn't help but notice the cat still had the scar he got not too long ago, while trying to cut his ear.

So maybe he didn't age, wouldn't that scar disappear? Sanji asked himself while pulling the jacket down roughly.

The blonde blushed when he pulled the jacket and was now face to face with the cat. Sanji's eye met with Zoros, noticing that the cat's eyes were not just green now, but had a hint of yellow.

"Zoro...go to bed. I have some stuff to deal with right now."

"Don't tell me what to do, crap cook." Zoro growled at Sanji. "I'm going to bed cause I want to, not because you sent me." Zoro turned around and headed into Sanji's room.

The blonde was about to ask the cat where it was going, but decided he didn't want to upset the cat even more. Not after what happened. Thinking back, the blonde felt a chill run down his spine.

What happened? The cat just changed. Sanji entered the bathroom, and locked himself in. Was it because I smelled like meat? Did that wake his animal side or something? I'll have to tell Law and see what he gets from it.

Sanji gasped.

What if it was Law...or worse Luffy? Luffy at times has the smell of meat lingering on him. What if it was Luffy who was attacked? The blond imagined a dead, bloody Luffy on the ground. This is getting more and more dangerous. I'll have to teach Luffy and Law the cat's weakness. Cause if it wasn't for that...

Sanji placed a hand around the side of his neck that Zoro was surely planning on feeding on.

Sanji dressed into his pyjamas. When he walked into his room, Sanji was met with a sleeping Marimo. The blonde sighed. Lifting his leg Sanji was planning on kicking the cat off the bed like last time. But this time the cat grabbed Sanji's leg.

Zoro pulled Sanji onto the bed. Pinning both of Sanji's hands down and half of Zoro's torso on the blonde, Zoro glared down at Sanji.

"Stop kicking me!" Zoro growled down at the blonde, before relaxing back onto Sanji's bed.

Sanji swallowed again. Note to self: No more kicking the grumpy cat.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde dared to ask, eyeing the cat for any movements.

"The couch is too small, and its cold." Zoro gave Sanji a glare. "Plus, I don't feel good."

Sanji lay down slowly, scared the cat might attack him or something. Zoro turned his back to Sanji. The blonde looked at Zoro's green head, a frown on his lips.

What happened to my little kitten? He's so different now. So much scarier...and scornful.

The blonde blushed when realization hit him. He was with another man on his bed. It's not like he has never had one but, this seemed different.

The blonde couldn't deny it, the cat looked handsome. He was tanned and had well-built muscles, even though the cat had never lifted a weight in his life. The blonde wondered if that was part of a feline trait. Tigers and lions have naturally built bodies and that slim waist. Shaking his head, Sanji tried to ignore the snoring cat next to him.

Sanji tried to go back to sleep. But memory of the cat's golden, sinister eyes kept him up. What his uncle said was true. And it made sense now. The double personality and the blood lust. Sanji knew he saw it too. His uncle had warned him and he didn't listen. But now he couldn't see himself chaining the cat. But he was starting to contemplate it. Someone like Luffy could get hurt if Zoro loses it, and he wasn't there to stop him.

Now Sanji understood how the cat was so big in that video. Sanji was starting to suspect that each time the cat went thought one of those frenzies his body would change. The problem was why and how.

I'm going to ask Law what he found out. I don't think Zoro's aged. The scar looks fresh and if he aged wouldn't it be gone? Law should be able to figure it out.

The blonde was finally able to close his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Now Sanji understood how the cat was so big in that video. Sanji was starting to suspect that each time the cat went thought one of those frenzies his body would change. The problem was why and how. I'm going to ask Law what he found out. I don't think Zoro's aged. The scar looks fresh and if he aged wouldn't it be gone? Law should be able to figure it out.

The blonde was finally able to close his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Sanji woke before his alarm clock. Taking a quick glance at the sleeping cat next to him, the blonde confirmed what happened the night before was no dream. The blonde could still feel the cat's warm body from the night before still lingering over him and the cats hot breath and defined body. Taking one last glance at the cat's tan back, the blonde rolled out of bed and picked up his phone before heading into the living room. Looking at his phone, Sanji noticed he had a text. Opening it the blonde read:

Hey eggplant, don't come into work today. The workers from yesterday night have come this morning and I don't need your extra hands. Be a good boy and stay HOME! Love Zeff

Sanji almost gagged at the last words.

That old geezer is a piece of work alright.

Pressing the 'end' button, the blonde dialled Law's number. He placed the phone by his ear, hearing the phone ring, the blonde waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Hey Law, this is Sanji," He whispered, so he wouldn't wake Zoro. "I need you to come over to my apartment today."

"Do you know what time it is? I'm going back to sleep..."

"Wait Law, you don't understand! The cat aged and if it wakes up, I'm not sure what it will do...Law please come and check this out." Sanji pleaded.

Sanji heard Law sigh through the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in an hour or two. Just let me get ready, and make me breakfast when I reach."

"Thanks Law, I owe you one..."

Sanji hanged up as he flopped down onto his couch. The blonde felt something fluffy behind him. Looking back, Sanji's face dropped. His couch was all scratched up. He could see the fluffy foam through the rips as if they were clouds coming down to sleep on his couch.

OH, he did NOT just use MY couch as a scratching post!

Sanji stormed back into his room, not caring if he woke the sleeping lump on the bed. The blonde grabbed the sheet the cat was over and pulled, rolling the cat onto the ground Zoro making a thud his he hit the floor.

The blonde watched as the cat's head slowly appeared from the other side of the bed. "What's your problem –yawn- Ero-cook?" Zoro asked with a glare while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"My couch! You used it as a scratching post! It looks horrible!" Sanji screamed jumping on his bed to kick the cat. Sanji missed because Zoro swiftly slid under the bed.

"It's too early for this, cook!" Zoro shouted from under the bed. "Can't we do this another time?"

The blonde looked under the bed to see Zoro yellow-green eyes looking back at him. With a smirk Sanji climbed back onto his bed and looked over the other side. Seeing the cat's tail on the other side, the blonde's smirk widened.

"Nope!" Sanji jumped off the bed, and grabbed the cat's long green tail and pulled him out.

"COOOOOK!" Zoro screeched as he dug his nails into Sanji's floor, leaving long marks as they scratched.

Sanji flipped Zoro over and pinned him onto the floor.

"Look you, that couch cost a lot of money. Not to mention that it WAS one of a kind! You're going to have to pay for it!" Sanji's blue eyes bore into Zoro's yellow-green eyes.

Flipping Sanji over, using his now bigger and stronger body, Zoro glared down at Sanji, a growl escaping his throat. "It was on impulse...the couch was ugly anyhow, looks better like that if you ask me."

Sanji gritted his teeth feeling anger overwhelm him again. But there was something else there too. Sanji didn't know what it was. He could feel heat spreading over his face. Now that Zoro looked older, he also looked more...attractive? His strong body, lean waist, and strong features...

The blonde soon realized, This was the same position he had me the night before...

The blonde started to shake when he remembered the hunger-filled yellow eyes that wanted to kill him. The hot breath, and sharp fangs that wanted to bite into his white neck.

Zoro noticed Sanji's change in attitude, with a sneer Zoro loosened his hold.

"I'm going back to sleep." Zoro said while rolling off the blonde. Zoro walked over to the bed and laid down, limbs spread out, taking up both of his and Sanji's space.

Sanji sat up and looked at the cat. "Sure take the bed while you're at it too!"

Sanji stormed out the room. His face flushed without him knowing why.

/

"He's healthy as a horse. Err, cat in this case. Nothing seems different, just his size." Law said, while taking his stethoscope off of Zoro's back. "His teeth have changed into those of an older cat, but he still has a few baby teeth. This could explain his two types of aged teeth from my earlier examination, from when you first brought him to me."

"Sooo, he aged?" Sanji said, while seated on the other side- at the edge of his bed, eyeing the cat who looked ready to go back to sleep if his constant yawning didn't give it away.

"Well, you said he got that cut on his ear not too long ago and it didn't heal completely so maybe he didn't age, I'm not sure. But if I have to give it a name, I would say he 'developed." Zoro ears twitched while he looked up at Law from his seated position on the bed.

"Developed? What do you mean?" Sanji asked, still confused.

"I would say developing more into his primitive instinct. You see his eyes look more of that of a feline. The marks, teeth and nails all grew. And he growls more than he used to. I would say each time he lets this 'other self', like you described it, take over, he becomes more of an animal." Law concluded. "At least that's what I think. I'm not an expert in this."

Sanji hummed before answering. "So it's like he becomes more of an animal." Sanji repeated to himself. Was he really trying to bite me the night before? Was that his animal side trying to take over him?

Law nodded, "That's what I think."

"Cook, I'm hungry, feed me." Zoro growled out, taking the conversation elsewhere.

Sanji glared at the cat "What do you want, moss head?"

Zoro contemplated his answer before perking up. "Meat!...Or fish." Zoro added as an afterthought.

Sanji ran a hand thought his hair. "It's breakfast Marimo."

"Yeah and you asked what I wanted. Meat...Please" Zoro said sarcastically flopping back onto Sanji's bed.

Great, another Luffy, just what I needed. Sanji thought as he headed to his kitchen. Law followed him.

"Sanji," Law whispered. "I'm not sure we should feed his primitive instinct. I'm not sure what will trigger another development."

Sanji smirked at Law. "Whoever said I was making meat? It took forever to get Luffy to eat a "normal" breakfast; I'm not planning on starting again."

Law smiled at Sanji."Oh, Sanji what happened to your couch? It looks like it went through a war or something."

Sanji growled, remembering his poor couch's condition. "The cat..." was Sanji's only answer.

"Get him a scratching post, cats love it." Law suggested. "Keeps them away from your things, if you know what I mean..."

"SAAAANJIIIIII!"

Sanji heard his name yelled as he entered the kitchen. Luffy was opening the door and letting himself in. "You didn't lock your door like last time! Does that mean you want me to enter so you could cook me something?" He asked.

Sanji glared back at Law. The vet chuckled before mouthing 'sorry' for not locking the door when he came in.

"No, Luffy. But it's Saturday and I guess I can cook you something. Take a seat and wait." The blonde made his way to his kitchen, making a mental note that he had a lot of mouths to feed this morning.

Luffy ignored Sanji and headed into the blondes room. "Zoorrrooo! Hear kitty kitty?!"

"3, 2, 1." Sanji murmured under his breath

-"Sanji! Zoro is no Kitty, he's a Cat now! SOOOO COOL! How did you do that, eh Zoro? Eh, Zoro?"

\- "Luffy! I'm trying to take a nap, stay if you're going to sleep, if not, Go!"

Sanji heard the two in his room.

At least the cat will stay awake with Luffy around. Sanji inwardly laughed at the cat's misfortune. The Marimo sleeps too much anyways. Luffy should do him some good.

After a lot of screaming, arguing, and fighting from Luffy and Zoro, Sanji called the two to eat and offered Law a seat by the table. Luffy ate his food in one bite. Zoro gave his smiley face pancake a frown as he glared at Sanji, but ate it anyways under Sanji's threatening glare. Remembering the first time he neglected Sanji's cooking and ended up hanging from his tail over the balcony, Zoro ate his food with no complaints. Law ate his silently while watching Sanji and Zoro glare at each other occasionally. The blonde noticed Zoro's glare, but said nothing since the cat ate it without saying anything.

"Ah Sanji!" Luffy said wiping his mouth with Sanji's table cloth. "Ace wanted to know if you would cook for our Christmas party? Oh, and new years. He said he'll pay like always."

Sanji gave Luffy a scowl for wiping his mouth with his table cloth. "Yeah, don't I always do it? If I don't, it would be like breaking tradition." Sanji said giving Luffy a smirk. "Count my cooking skills in."

"YES! Sanji's cooking for Christmas!"Luffy looked at Law. "It would be weird if you don't come. Please come?"

Law chuckled. "You know I can't miss your parties. Can I bring Kid?"

"I guess, I have no problem, and I'm sure Ace wouldn't have a problem! Zoro's coming right Sanji?" Luffy asked, eyeing Sanji now.

Zoro ears perked up after hearing his name. Not knowing who 'The Christmas' was, he had decided to tone the conversation out. Both Law and Zoro looked at Sanji.

Feeling all the eyes on him Sanji scratched behind his head. "Eh, I think he could come. If I can get something to hide these ears." Sanji added while rubbing behind Zoro's ears till the cat leaned into Sanji's palm. "Sure, he can come."

"Stop that!" Zoro growled, but was too powerless to do anything about it.

Sanji kept scratching the cat's ears, leading Zoro's head down to the table, till the cat's head was lying on the table.

"Yes! We are going to have so much FUN!" Luffy cheered. "Zoro what are you doing?" Luffy asked, noticing the cat's head laying on the table with Sanji's hand underneath.

"This cook...won't leave...me alone." Zoro hissed, while trying to keep his eyes open and not give in to the bliss feeling of Sanji's hand.

"Let me try!" Luffy jumped from his seat and landed in between Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji smirked at Zoro as he removed his hand, knowing full well the cat won't be able to do anything to protest. After numbing the cat, it took Zoro a few seconds to compose himself, giving Luffy just enough time to do what he wanted.

Luffy scratched the cat's ear that was not to the table. Zoro growled, before holding Luffy's hand. "Luffy, that's not working so stop."

"Really? Awww, that's not fair. So only Sanji can touch you?"

Law and Sanji both blushed at what Luffy said. Sanji cleared his throat before speaking. "Luffy, I'm sure you're not doing it right." Sanji leaned over and scratched the ear Luffy was scratching earlier. Zoro growled, but leaned into the blonde's touch again.

"NO, Sanji, it's something only you can do!" Luffy cheered.

Sanji looked at Law. "Law, why don't you give it a try?" Sanji offered. "Strop growling Marimo, be the nice little kitty you were." Sanji said, smacking Zoro over the head. Sanji heard Zoro growl deeper. "Right here, Law" Sanji instructed.

Law leaned over and scratched where Sanji had just scratched. Sanji watched the cat pout at him from his hunched position over the table. Sanji didn't know why, but he wanted Zoro to only react to his touch. He was actually scared that Zoro will react to Law's touch. He wasn't jealous, Sanji told himself, it was his cat, so he shouldn't react to anyone but him.

Both Sanji and Luffy stared as Law's hand started scratching Zoro's ears. Sanji heard the cat growl again and after a few seconds, he pushed Law's hand away. Zoro stood up while slamming both hands on the table.

"What am I some kind of cat or something?!" Zoro glared at Sanji before storming off to blonde's room and slamming the door shut.

Sanji sighed before picking up the dishes, a small smile tugging at his lips. Not going unnoticed by both guests in the same room.

Maybe the cat wasn't so bad after all. The cat was at least loyal, and cute when blushing under my touch. Sanji froze in his walk towards the kitchen. The Marimo was blushing? Why would he be blushing? The blonde shook his head before continuing to the sink. Maybe it has nothing to do with me, but just that he liked how the petting felt, like any other cat. Sanji concluded. But still, he was sooo cute!

"Sanji what happened to your couch? It looks like it went through a meat grinder?" Sanji heard Luffy from the living room.

Forget me calling that monster cute! He's horrible!

/

"Yohohoho! I see you're back Sanji-san, but you bring different guest this time. How may I help you?" Brooks sang while stringing is guitar. He was sitting on the counter, crossed legged.

"WAAH! That's a guitar! That means you can play music!" Luffy cheered as he ran into the pet store. Luffy introduced himself as he reached Brook's side, Brooks doing the same. "Brooks, you just have to play for our Christmas get together!"

"Yohohoho! My only family is Franky and we normally go to his place to celebrate. If he wants to go over, then yes, I would love to play for you!"

"Shishishishi, I'm sure he'll say yes, party starts at 6 on Christmas!"

"Hey, Brooks." Sanji greeted as he strolled into the pet store with Law right behind him. "This is Law. Law, this his Brooks, he also knows about Zoro being a half cat." Sanji introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Brooks said, still strumming his guitar.

"Same here. Nice store you have here." Law complimented while taking in the nicely decorated pet store.

"Yes, thank you." Turning his attention back to Sanji, Brooks addressed the blonde. "Where is the kitten?"

"He stayed home. Anywho, the not-so-little monster is not important right now. I need something for the Marimo to claw on. You think you got something?"

"Yohohoh, yes. I had a feeling you would need something soon. I told Franky to do one just for your little kitty. We only order small ones but I got Franky to order this one. Come, let me show you." Brooks said while jumping down from the counter he was sitting on with his guitar.

Brooks led the three of them to the back room. Sanji saw Franky and waved at the man as he continued to pack boxes.

"My sweet, I'm going to show Sanji-san and his guest the creation you did for Kitty-san." Brooks said over his shoulder.

"Oh. So he did come to get it like you said he will. SUUUUPPPEERR! Blondie!" Franky said, dropping the boxes to pose with both hands placed together over his head.

Luffy laughed at Franky, while Law smiled in amusement after watching Sanji's face redden in embarrassment.

"This is it!" Brooks announced, gesturing to a large scratching post, that was at least the height of Luffy, if not a little taller.

A smile crossed Sanji's face, just imagining the Marimo's face when he saw this. It actually looked cool. If he were a cat he would have loved it. Also, his couch was safe from the cat's clutches.

"I'll take it! I'm sure the Marimo will love it!" Sanji said happily.

"Yohohohoho! I'm sure he would. You two seem to have such a deep bond!" Brooks laughed.

Sanji blushed at that comment. When he did bring the cat to the pet store, he was upset because the Marimo got "lost". Which according to Zoro, Sanji was the one that got lost, not him. Has this feeling that Sanji is experiencing, now that Zoro is older, always been there?

And the Marimo? He was blushing after I touched him. But then again that could be for any reason. Maybe the cat was embarrassed to be rendered helpless in front of Luffy and Law.

/

Zoro slammed the door after escaping those people's touchy hands and slid to the floor, his back on the door, wrapping his tail around himself defensively. The cat could still feel the heat on his face that had spread there when Sanji's warm hand connected with his ears. When Sanji touched him, he felt an electricity flow through his body. When Sanji had scratched his ear, his body hummed with pleasure as his body became numb under those warm hands. When Law and Luffy tried it, he didn't feel anything. In truth it felt weird. But each time Sanji would look at him, he would feel uncomfortable under the blonde's ocean blue gaze. If Sanji kept doing what he was doing, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

That night when Sanji was under him, he felt like eating the blonde right then and there. But it wasn't from hunger. Zoro growled in frustration. He had never felt that feeling before. Having the blonde powerless under him. He felt like he dominated the blonde. But then Sanji got away. It was like a prey getting away after a predator who hasn't eaten in weeks. He longed for Sanji to be under him again, to feel the power he had over the blonde. Zoro didn't know if it was his human half that felt like this or his animal half. But having Sanji under him that night triggered something.

Zoro crawled back to Sanji's bed. When Zoro laid down, he noticed the blonde's sent lingering in the sheets. Taking Sanji's pillow, the cat sniffed it.

It smells like him, nicotine and spices.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the pillow and laid down on it. Getting ready to take his first nap of the day, his morning nap.

/

Sanji got back to his apartment after dropping Law off by his house. Luffy trailed behind him as they moved the cat's present into the apartment.

"I think he'll love it!" Luffy said while running to get Zoro. Sanji heard the cat get irritated again when the young boy entered his room and once again woke him up. "Come on Zoro we got something for you!"

Luffy dragged Zoro into the living room by his hand. Zoro seeming not to care to get up, as he tried to pull away and return to the warm bed the raven hair boy had pulled him off of.

"What is that?" Zoro asked while eyeing the scratching post suspiciously while creeping closer, his ears flat on his head, like it would attack him.

"This, marimo, is for you to never touch my couch again. EVER!" Sanji said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sanji watched the cat run his hand down the post before hugging it.

"It feels so nice!" Zoro purred as he rubbed his cheek against it with a bright smile.

"So you like it?" Sanji asked, feeling happy that the cat enjoyed his gift.

Zoro frowned at Sanji, "No, but it will do." Ignoring the blonde, the cat continued to rub himself on the post.

Sanji gritted his teeth.

That little ungrateful cat. It's clear he loves it but won't admit it. The same with my food. It was 'good' he said. What does that even mean!?

Luffy stayed with the cat as Sanji started working out what he was going to cook differently for the Christmas party this year. He wanted to put all his new dishes into the menu he learned this year. Everything should be perfect!

Sadly enough the blonde could not concentrate with Luffy and Zoro making so much noise.

How can a cat and kid have so much fun with a scratching post in the first place?


	9. Chapter9

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Luffy stayed with the cat, as Sanji started working out what he was going to cook differently this year. He wanted to put all his new dishes into the menu he learned this year. Everything should be perfect! Sadly enough the blonde could not concentrate with Luffy and Zoro making so much noise. How could a cat and kid have so much fun with a scratching post in the first place?

That night Zoro slept with Luffy on the rug in the living room, while hugging his new scratching post. Sanji wasn't able to sleep in peace. Even though the cat only slept once in the same bed, the blonde strangely felt lonely not hearing the cat's soft snores next to him. So after struggling to get into a comfortable position, the blonde finally fell into a restless sleep.

Apparently, Luffy was on Christmas vacation because he kept sleeping over by Sanji's apartment. Ace occasionally knocked on the blonde's door to check up on his younger brother, and at other times Smoker. Even though Luffy annoyed the cat, which was noticeable by the way the cat glared at the raven haired boy, the cat seemed to enjoy the boys company, making Sanji wonder if the cat was this desperate for company that he would accept Luffy as company rather than stay alone. The days passed similar to these and before Sanji knew it, he had to get up early in the morning to start making the food for tonight's Christmas feast.

Add a little of spice here and a pinch of salt to this, Sanji hummed as he cooked. Remembering an old song he used to sing. Sanji was so busy with his cooking that he didn't notice the cat lean over his shoulder and take a strong whiff of the food the blonde was cooking.

"Zoro! Don't lean over my shoulder like that! You scared me!" Sanji yelped, holding his hand over his heart. "And why are you shirtless? It's below zero!"

"What are you cooking?" Zoro asked ignoring Sanji' question while peering down at the chef's work. His nose moving slightly as he took in the nice smell.

Sanji sighed. "You have to wait like everyone else to taste such wonderful food."

"I'm fine with that." The cat said with a jaw popping yawn. "But I'm hungry now."

"Eat cereal or something, I'm busy today, I have a lot of food to prepare to feed the D brothers."

Zoro pouted. "Cereal? I don't want to eat that." Zoro complained while crossing his arms in front his tan chest.

"Make yourself something to eat. Are you missing an arm that you can't make something yourself?" Sanji answered back, sounding annoyed but not looking at Zoro, his attention going back to what he was cooking.

"But Sanji, you were the one who told me I can't touch anything in your kitchen. You made your point that day I tried to get something to eat that YOU didn't prepare. You kicked me out the kitchen and tied my tail to one of the couch's feet." Zoro explained, getting a bit irritated because he was hungry, sleepy and wanted his nap. Plus the smell was making his stomach growl for food.

Sanji stopped what he was doing to make a quick sandwich and tea. "Here Marimo, now stay out of my hair." Sanji scowled, slamming the plate on the counter.

Zoro growled down at his food, his mouth turning up into a distasteful sneer. "Forget it, I rather go hungry!" The cat said, heading back to bed. If Sanji was going to act stupid, then he could stay with his food. He didn't care what Sanji did with it, but he was not eating it.

"Oh, no you don't. You know the rules; you eat everything I put in front of you!" Sanji screamed, following the cat with the plate in hand. "Eat it!"

Zoro spun around by the bedroom door, "I don't know if I should follow that stupid rule, since you said the kitchen is prohibited and made that a rule too! And when I try to follow your stupid rules I get your stupid moody side? I'm done with this! I don't have to follow any of your so called rules! So I'm not eating that food!" Zoro raged, smacking the plate out of Sanji's hand.

The blonde tried to do a grab for it, but missed. When the sandwich hit the floor, the blondes attention went straight back to the cat, who at this point had started to enter his room. Sanji didn't know what got over him but he mustered all the power he had in his leg and kicked the cat hard enough to dislocate his shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE PRECIOUS FOOD!" Sanji screamed down at the cat. His hands twitching with the rage he was feeling at the moment.

The cat stumbled forward and landed on hands and knees. Zoro spun around while kneeling on the floor, as he held onto his aching shoulder to look up at the blonde. "What is your problem blondie?!"Zoro was used to Sanji's weird way of punishing him, like tying his tail, or even sparring with him, nothing serious like the cook just did. His right arm felt like it was almost kicked out from his shoulder.

The blonde's temper subsided when he saw the look the cat was giving him. It was a look an animal gave its owner when the owner would punish it, and the animal had no idea what he did wrong. It was almost close to betrayal that reflected from the cat's glaring eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for my anger to get out of control like that."Sanji explained, as he kneeled so that he could be at the same level as the cat. "It's just...when I was younger, me and my dad went through a lot of things. When my mother died in a car accident, my father blamed himself for her death. He fell into depression and stopped cooking. He couldn't be a chef anymore. We became poor, and that led to starvation. We barely had anything to eat. I learned that food is precious and should never be wasted. My father eventually regained his senses and saw how much I had changed." Sanji said, his blue eyes full of melancholy, moving from the cat's to the sandwich on the floor. "He hugged me while crying saying he would never abandon me again."

Sanji's eye went back to the cat when Zoro stood up and picked up both the sandwich and plate.

"I'll eat it." Zoro said taking a bite from it.

The cat made his way back to the dining room. Sanji watched the cat's retreating back, watching where he had hit the cat skin start to lightly bruise. Sanji swallowed hard, feeling guilt start to settle in his gut, before getting up and returning to the kitchen to continue his cooking. They stayed in silence until it was time for the party. Sanji felt bad for kicking the cat like he did, even though he felt like he deserved it at that moment. He also felt happy the cat listened and didn't pity him, and maybe will respect food more now.

/

"Marimo leave the television and come here a sec!" Sanji called from his room. Zoro growled as he rolled off from lying on the couch, not wanting to leave his soft piece of cloud. Zoro enter the room to meet Sanji waiting with something wrapped on his hands. "Merry Christmas, Marimo!" Sanji said while shoving the present into the cat's un-waiting hands. Zoro almost dropped it, but was able to hold onto it.

"What's this, Sanji?" Zoro questioned, shaking the gift next to his ear.

"Just open it Marimo." Sanji ordered, glaring at the cat that started sniffing his present. That cat could act like an animal when he was ready. It was both weird and cute.

Zoro ripped opened the present and pulled out a cloth like material. Zoro unfolded it to unveil a beautiful long black coat. The material in the inside of the coat felt nice and fluffy under the cat's hand. Zoro rubbed his face into the coat with a satisfying hum.

"I like it, Sanji." Zoro said honestly, not moving the coat from his face.

Sanji smiled at the cat's delight. "I got it long enough to cover your tail. That way you can come to the feast in a few hours."

Sanji gently took the cat's coat and helped the cat shimmy out his shirt. Noticing the bruise, Sanji felt guilt eat at him harder. He could see the imprint of his shoe on the cat's back, where it swelled a bit and was now dark purple.

Sanji took a clean blue shirt and placed it over Zoro's head, being mindful with the ears, and helped the cat dress into its coat which fitted the cat perfectly from head to tail. Sanji finished the look with a grey scarf and boots the cat had picked out. Sanji had given him dress shoes in which the cat highly denied. The blonde buttoned the coat which hid the cat's tail. Sanji placed a warm hat on the cat's head to hide both its green hair and ears.

"Wow, Ero-cook, I have to say, I can't see anything." Zoro said eyeing himself in the mirror.

Sanji grinned at the cat. Taking a quick shower, Sanji dressed into his own white coat that reached his thighs, black dress pants, dress shoes and ear muffins.

"Let's get going Marimo. I have to introduce you to my second family."

/

Sanji was able to get almost all his food in one go. The Marimo was surprising strong. He lifted up three times what Sanji could lift up and apparently could have lifted more if he could balance it. Sanji and Zoro placed the food on the table as everyone Sanji knew started to file into the court-yard. Robin always opened the court-yard of the apartment every year for this feast. Friends, families and people he didn't know would stop by to have a good time and food.

Sanji introduced Zoro to all his friends, stating Zoro was a distant relative that had come over to visit. Apparently, the cat didn't get along with not even half of his friends. He got in an argument with Nami and Smoker. There was an awkward silence when he introduced the cat to Robin. The cat scared poor Ussop away, in which Sanji could understand why, Ussop was saying one of his not-so-true stories, earning a glare from the cat. The blonde had never seen Usoop disappear so fast in his life. He got along just fine with Ace and Kaya, surprisingly.

Sanji introduced Zoro to Zeff, changing his first tactic (instead of a distant relative, an old friend.) Weirdly enough the cat got along perfectly with Zeff, which ran chills down the blonde's spine. Sanji had to drag the cat away from his dad.

Sanji took advantage to get some space from the cat by depositing Zoro with Luffy, Chopper, Brooks and Franky that had joined the party, and left them at the corner of the courtyard playing music. Sanji needed to gag over a girl or his system well go over drive.

Sanji was able to see Kid and Law enter, sitting in a corner having a drink. They were talking with Robin and Nami.

So they did come.

"Yohoho! Sanji- san what a lovely party. I have to say you guys know how to party hard!" Brooks said, stringing his guitar. Luffy laughed right along with Brooks, before taking a big bite from his meat, his cheeks puffing out.

"Yes! You guys have Suuuper cola. The food taste so good and there are so much people here!" Franky added.

"Yes, this party you can say is open for everyone. I'm glad you're having fun." Sanji said, smiling at the pair. Sanji turned around to face Zoro. "Don't move from here or you'll get lost." Sanji ordered.

"Speaks the one who got lost in the mall?" Zoro countered, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll stay with Luffy."

Sanji turned to Luffy. "Watch him. He can't even follow, let alone walk in a straight line."

"SHISHISHI! Yes Sanji, I'll keep him under my watchful eyes!" Luffy cheered, taking a bite from his meat again, as his short attention span went to Brooks.

"Thanks."

Sanji saw a girl and floated to her, ignoring Chopper barking behind him. Sanji flirted with almost every girl in the party, until he felt someone tug at his sleeve. Sanji turned around to see Zoro. The blonde frowned.

"Sanji, Luffy is going to the docks and he asked if I could go. Can I?"

"No." Sanji said flat out. "Stay here."

"But Sanjiiiii, they said it's not far."

"No Marimo, I know it's in walking distance, but you are not going and that's fin-" Sanji's orders were cut short when he looked at the cats pleading expression. "Stop that!"

Gah! he was being so cute right now. The Marimo's eyes were so big and green. It reminded Sanji of 'Puss' from Shrek. Sanji knew the only reason the cat wanted to go was because 1) Luffy was going, whether he admits it or not the blonde knew Zoro grew rather fond for the young teen, and 2) The cat will be able to get out for once.

"OK, Marimo, but stay out of trouble, don't go near the water. " Sanji waved Zoro off as Zoro thanked Sanji quickly and ran to where Ace, Garp and Luffy were waiting. "And don't come back late" Sanji added as an afterthought.

"He's your kid or something?"

Sanji jumped when he heard a voice next to him. "Zeff?"

"I didn't know I had a grandson already..." Zeff looked down at Sanji with a grin on his face.

"Stop teasing me you old fart!" Sanji said playfully nudging his father on the arm. "How's my cooking? Better than yours I'm concluding." Sanji said, hoping to steer the conversation to another topic.

"Keep dreaming egg plant, you can't hope to surpass me."

"Say's you. Before I'm your age, I would be crowned the top chef in the world. Everyone loved my cooking tonight, even you."

"Been there, done that, little egg plant. Plus, they only enjoyed it cause I was the one who taught you in the first place."

Sanji laughed. "Fine old man. But one day you'll see my cooking will pass even yours by a long shot!"

Sanji spent half the night chatting with his father. The other half worrying about the Marimo. It was starting to get late. It was almost twelve at night. Zoro left with the others already four hours ago. The party was ending soon. He had already cleaned and picked up some tables and chairs and still no sign of them. Sanji paced impatiently, wanting to go and check for himself, but decided to wait a few minutes more.

"Waiting up? It's not New Years." Nami commented, walking up to where Sanji was pacing back and forth, with Chopper on her arms. Her red dress fluttering in the wind that had started to pick up.

"No, I'm just waiting for Zoro and your idiot boyfriend."

"Me too. I'm sure they just got drunk in some nearby bar. You know how Ace can be sometimes, party till you drop. I'm scared for Luffy-kun."

Sanji paled a few colors. "Why didn't I say NO!? At a bar, who knows what could happen."

Nami looked at Sanji. "Should we look for them? Luffy said they were going to the docks, but Ace loves to go to the bar right next to it."

Sanji straightened his back. "Of course mademoiselle, but you may stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you. Those bars can get pretty nasty for a flower such as yourself."

"And here I thought we could have a normal conversation. I'm going with you. " Nami sighed. And I won't hear any 'no' from you."

/

Both Sanji and Nami arrived at a rundown bar with flashing lights blaring from the inside. Nami wrapped her hand around Sanji's. Sanji floated with hearts till Nami hit him on the head, telling him to focus, Sanji composed himself before stepping into the bar, with Nami next to him.

The bar was not brightly lit. There were flashing lights of every color that could be thought of, which only made seeing that much harder. The place was crammed to full capacity, making moving through the crowd a hassle. However, Nami was able to safely get them both into the crowd and out to the next side.

"You see them?" Nami asked, almost screaming because of the loud music. One of her fingers pressing her ear to mute the loud music.

Sanji scanned the party trying to spot one of them. Sanji's blue eyes widened when he spotted Ace dancing with another girl. Sanji pointed to Ace. Nami nodded and they both proceeded to Ace.

"Ace!" Sanji called as he squeezed himself through the crowd.

Ace spun around when he heard his name being called. "Hey Sanji! Came here to party?"

"No, where are the two teens?" Sanji asked Ace.

"Ah, Zoro went with Garp. Garp said he'll teach the runt to drink or something like that. Luffy stayed in the car."

"So you drove here?" Nami asked.

Ace confirmed her answer with a shake of his head. "Smoker came with the truck..."

"Nami, you look for Luffy. I'll look for the Marimo and meet you outside." Sanji told her.

"Ok Sanji. Don't take too long."

Sanji squeezed himself thought the crowd to where he knew the bar was located. Sanji spotted Smoker's head from one of the tables that were set up.

Smoker spotted Sanji coming first, before Garp who was also seated on that table.

"Sanji, my boy!" Garp cheered, his face flushed. "Come and take a drink!"

Sanji glared at the man seated there. When Sanji got closer, he was able to see Zoro wasted on the same table with Garp. Sanji's teeth gritted when he saw this. "Garp, he's under age, he's no older than your grandson Luffy!"

Garp laughed whole heartedly. "Kids a natural drinker. Too bad he got wasted on his seventh. For his first time I give him props. He drank it as if it were water!"

Sanji noticed the half empty bottle the cat hand had in a loose grip. Sanji pulled the cat up right by his shoulder, "Marimo, come on get up. Time to go home." Zoro looked at Sanji with half lidded eyes before closing them again, leaning his head back onto the cold table. Sanji was able to see how red the Marimo looked, and how hot the teens body was.

"Leave the boy. He'll be fine." Garped laughed.

"Shut it, old man." Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's arm and flung it around his neck, pulling the cat to his feet.

Zoro let out a grunt, showing his discomfort and leaned into Sanji's neck. Zoro pressed his face deeper into Sanji's neck, trying to stop the ache in his head."Sanji, my head hurts..."

"Don't worry Marimo, we're going home now."

Sanji could feel the cat's hot breath on his neck. The blonde readjusted his grip, noticing that he was carrying more than half of the cat's full weight. Zoro's feet where useless, only serving to keep him upright.

Good thing the Marimo is a good few inches shorter than me.

Sanji made it to the exit to see both Nami and Luffy waiting for them.

"Eh! Is Zoro ok?" Luffy asked, moving from Nami's side to go help assist Zoro.

Sanji didn't get time to answer when the cat pushed Sanji and ran to the grass and started vomiting. Sanji could see the cat dig his nails into the dirt as another wave of nausea hit him, his body physically trembling. His stomach and chest heaving, trying to get air into them as his body continued to empty his intoxicated stomach.

Nami looked away in disgust. "How much did he drink?"

"I'm not sure, seven bottles I think Garp said." Sanji informed, still eyeing the cat.

Zoro bit down hard on his bottom lip as he tried to control the pain in his head and abdomen. Zoro can feel himself heavily sweating. His body was starting to feel stiff and really hot, even with how cold it was. Zoro clawed at the ground taking the snow that was their with it, before sliding his hat off. The hat was starting to feel extremely hot over his ears, Zoro gasped for air has he felt another wave of nausea hitting him hard.

"Marimo what do you think your doing?!" Sanji screamed, running over to where the cat was hunched over on the floor vomiting again.

The blonde reached by Zoro in a flash, trying to cover his ears from Nami's sight. But it was too late. The chef heard Nami gasp.


	10. Chapter 10

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

"Marimo what do you think you're doing?!" Sanji screamed running over to where the cat was hunched over on the floor vomiting again. The blonde reached by Zoro in a flash, trying to cover his ears from Nami's sight. But it was too late, the chef heard Nami gasp.

Nami stared in shock as Sanji tried his best to hide the cat's ears. "What is that?" Nami's eyes were wide, staring at Zoro. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was an animal human creature right in front of her.

"That? That's nothing Nami, you didn't see anything!" Luffy said, stepping in front of Nami, effectively blocking her view of the two males.

Nami pushed Luffy to the side. "I know what I saw, and those were ears!" Nami continued walking till she was about a foot from Sanji and Zoro.

"Nami-swan I can explain..."

Zoro ignored both Nami and Sanji as he staggered to get up. The cat leaned closer to Sanji, putting his body weight on Sanji, and whispered. "I want to go home." Sanji nodded in understanding. "Nami I can explain, but it can't be now."

"Law knows about this, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sanji asked tilting his head to his side while looking up at Nami.

"Call him and see what to do. I don't think whatever he is-"

Luffy Interrupted. "Kitty!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "I don't think, Cats are supposed to drink any form of alcohol. That could be the reason why he is reacting this way."

Sanji nodded and pushed Zoro off of himself to be able to stand and take out his cell phone from his front pocket. The blonde dialed Law's number while pacing back and forth.

Nami walked closer and leaned to study Zoro's face. Zoro glared at her, trying to keep his composer. "So you're a cat?" Nami said raising an eyebrow.

Zoro growled under his breath. "Leave me alone witch."

Nami was about to give a rebottle when she saw the golden earrings on the cat's ears. "You have golden earrings!" Nami's eyes turned into Bile signs. She was going to reach for them, when the cat grabbed her hand in a death grip.

"Don't touch them. Sanji gave them to me!" Zoro glared daggers at her. Nami gulped before the cat loosed her hand and staggered onto his two feet.

Sanji gave it to him. Sanji only bought gifts for girls. It took a lot for Sanji to buy something for Law even when they were together. That's one of the reasons why they decided to break up. Nami was getting the impression that the cat's relationships with Sanji was getting more serious than good friends or master and pet.

Sanji came back and flung Zoro's arm over his shoulder again. "Law said to give him water and to keep him awake till he gets here."

"How long is he going to take?" Nami asked.

"He said to give him at least 2 hours. He has to go to the clink to pick something's up."

Nami nodded as Luffy and her followed Sanji back to the apartment complex.

/

Sanji flopped Zoro onto his bed. "Nami-san make sure he doesn't go to sleep. I'm going to get some water for him." Sanji said while leaving the room.

Zoro rolled to his side with a grunt. The pain in his head was not lighting up and he still felt nauseous.

Nami sat at the end of the bed and started to pet Zoro's head. "Sanji must have changed if he bought you something." Nami looked down at the cat, but she couldn't see his face since he was facing the other side. "He doesn't buy anyone anything if said person is not a girl."

"Nami I can care less. Let me sleep." Zoro said, taking the sheet folded from under the pillow and placed it over his head.

Nami frowned at the cat's rudeness. "You need to learn some manners. I know you're part animal but that gives you no reason to act this way." Nami leaned over Zoro's ears. "You're not right for him. You are not human."

The cat's ears twitched, and he leaned back to look at Nami. "What are you talking about witch?" How does she know my feelings for the cook? If these feelings are what she is implying that is. I'm not even sure what I feel.

Nami looked at him with pitied eyes. "Zoro you're no good...not for Sanji, or any human. You are not like us. The way Sanji acts around you. I can see it...When I saw you two at the festival I thought you were his new boyfriend." Zoro became even redder when he heard this. "I was happy he was moving on. Even though we argued when we first met, I knew you were a good person. Women have that sixth since to know. But I knew something was up with you." Nami pulled on the cat's ears and leaned to whisper. "You are not right for him. You can never be with him..."

"Nami...Leave me alone." Zoro whispered while pulling his ears flat on his head, effectively releasing Nami's grip on them. At that moment Sanji walked in with Luffy, the raven hair boy eating a piece of left over cake.

Nami stood. "Zoro's still awake. Luffy let's go to your apartment."

"But Nami Sanji still has food." Nami glared at him. Grabbing his hand Nami dragged Luffy out the room saying her for well to Sanji.

Sanji closed the door after they left. Turing around Sanji made his way back to his room. "You awake Marimo?" Sanji asked as he stripped from his coat after placing the cup of water on the desk.

Zoro grunted in response not really wanting to talk at the moment. What Nami had said to him was still bugging him. Zoro peeked over his shoulder to look at the blonde. "Sanji?"

Sanji looked up from taking off his shoes to look at Zoro. "UM?"

"Do humans...Can humans date animals?"

Sanji laughed whole heartedly not getting where the cat was getting at. "No, animals and humans can't have a relationship like that."

"What should I do then? I'm not a human..."

Sanji looked at Zoro questionably. Why is he asking me this? Is he going through puberty? "Well...I'm sure you are a special case. I'm sure there are people that wouldn't mind. " Sanji took the glass and offered it to the cat, Zoro declined with a wave of his hand. The blonde shrugged and turned off the light ready to hit the hay stack till Law reached. Sanji sat down where Nami was sitting not too long ago and turned on the small lamp on his night stand. "Move over Marimo. You're on my side."

Zoro didn't move. "What about you Sanji ? Would you...get into a relationship with someone like me?"

Sanji's face became red. "Me?" the blonde scratched behind his head. The cat's gaze was unmoving at this point. Waiting for what Sanji would say to him. "Well, yeah I guess. There is nothing really wrong with you."

Sanji could visibly see the cat's expression change from gloomy to a little more lively. "Marimo alcohol can mess with your brain. It's called being drunk. You are not coherent on what you are saying and doing. When Law comes you can sleep this off."

"I don't feel "drunk." I just feel sick to my stomach." Zoro groaned. The cat rolled to his side, giving Sanji's space back. Sanji sighed and laid down thinking that what the cat was saying was because he was drunk.

Sanji was about to doze off until her felt the cat bolt upright. Sanji turned on his side to watch the cat lean over the bed trembling and sweating again. Sanji leaned over and pulled Zoro to lie down by the shoulder, "Don't you dare dirty my floor Marimo. Sanji watched the cat take deep raped breaths. "Marimo?"

"I'm fine." Zoro huffed. The cat gazed at the blonde's worried face next to him. Sanji's lips were pressed in firm line making them look irresistible. The blonde's hair was messy from lying down not too long ago, giving him an almost wild but sexy look. His pale milk like skin glowing under the moon light that filtered through the open window right behind the cat. Zoro bit down on his bottom lip, taking in the blonde's perfect face.

"Marimo, you sure you ok?" Sanji asked again when the cat stayed staring at him.

Zoro slid from his pillow and placed his head on Sanji's chest. The cat could hear the chef's heart pounding under his ears and the sharp in breath the blonde made when he placed his head on Sanji's chest.

Not knowing what to do, Sanji just started to pet the cats head. Feeling the cat's warmth on him, the blonde was starting to doze off till he felt the cat move a bit. Looking at the cat, Sanji noticed the cat was now over him, both his hands on each side of his chest.

"Sanji? I sometimes don't know what to do. I know a part of me wants you. All of you, and I sometimes feel like I can't control myself. I just want to take what you have to offer and make it mine's, and mines alone." The cat said in a whisper.

Sanji's blue eyes were wide open. Not sure what to say to this the blonde stayed quiet listening to what the cat had to say. Was the cat confessing his feelings?

"But my other self ..." Zoro growled before he continued "Just wants to tear you to shreds. To devour every inch of you. Sometimes I don't know which is winning. Like right now. I don't know if to kiss you are to bite you. It's like a battle with myself."

Before Sanji could say anything, the cat hungrily kissed the blonde's mouth. The blonde was caught off guard. The impact of the kiss hurt, and when he expected the cat to lighten up, it was opposite. The cat was practically devouring his lips. It was strong, rough, and wild, like expected from a strong beast like Zoro.

Sanji moaned from both pleasure and the pain. But the feeling wasn't long lasting. The blonde felt disappointed when the cat leaned back, taking deep breaths with his nose.

Sanji on the other hand was panting. "You really are an animal. Can't believe you would do that without asking." Sanji said, a smirk forming on his face.

Zoro growled down at Sanji, before tugging on the blonde's shirt to slide it off.

Sanji held the cat's hand. "No Marimo." Zoro looked down at Sanji with a puzzled face. "If we are taking this anywhere, I'm the "master" so you do what I say. And I say I lead." Sanji said, liking the face the cat made when he heard this.

"That's bull and you know that. You can't do anything about it anyways, now can you masta?" Zoro teased while ripping Sanji's shirt open, revealing the milky skin underneath, Zoro grinned.

Sanji glared up at the cat. There goes another shirt. The blonde couldn't stay mad long because the cat started trailing kisses down the blonde's now exposed chest, taking in every detail of the blonde underneath him.

Sanji giggled when the cat reached a sensitive part on his chest. The blonde would have left the cat do with him what he wanted if the cat wasn't so arrogant. Sanji trailed his hand on the cats head and used his secret technique. Scratching the cat's ears Sanji pushed the cat unto his back, and lay on top of him. Sanji grinned down at the cat, when Zoro realized Sanji was now on top.

"That's cheating." Zoro glared at Sanji.

Sanji leaned down and kissed the cat's lips. Being able to move again the cat pulled Sanji deeper into the kiss, his nails digging into Sanji's back, ripping the back of the blonde's shirt in the process. I'm the one that's going to come out in pain; he really is like an animal. Gentle was far from describing the Marimo's approach.

"Marimo, gentle," Sanji said between breaths. Pushing the cat down onto the bed, Sanji slid the blue shirt the cat was wearing over his head. Sanji took in the cat's tan body. His well defined chest, lean waist and the way he purred, Wait purr?

Sanji leaned his head on Zoro's chest feeling the cats vibrate a bit. Sanji leaned back to look at the cat face. Grinning Sanji said, "You like me a lot don't you? This is the first time I hear you purr."

Zoro growled at Sanji a blush forming on his cheeks, "It's not that cook. I would enjoy it more the other way around. And you're ruining the moment!"

Sanji laughed. "To bad Marimo, your way to arrogant for you own good." Sanji kissed Zoro gently on the lips. Instead of feeling the cat's rough lips come back, he felt his body fly off the bed and hit the floor hard.

Rubbing his head, the blonde was ready to insult the cat with all the colourful words that adored vocabulary. But a crash and the window braking made the blonde hold his tongue. An outline of something big broke through the window and landed on the cat, exactly where the chef had been only a few seconds ago, and with a tumble of limbs they fell onto the floor. Whatever it was, it was big. Sanji couldn't make it out, because it was so dark.

Zoro pushed the creature off himself and stood on both his feet. Glaring up on the thing that attacked him, the only thing the cat could clearly make out was that it was big, and taller than himself and had yellows eyes to glowed. Zoro growled, "What do you want?"

Without answering the thing jumped to him, a speed to fast to belong to a normal human. The cat rolled to his side, landing on all fours, without taking a breather the cat readied his claws and charges the thing in front of him. The thing side stepped him and grabbed the cat by the hair using the momentum, the thing threw the cat to the wall nearest to him.

Zoro shook his head now on all four again. Zoro glared at the thing in front of him. The thing looked down at him with piercing yellow eyes. Waiting for the cat to attack. Zoro clinched his teeth, charging again to it, the thing tried to repeat what he had done the last time, only to miss. The cat moved his head right in time, and slammed his body onto the thing making it fall unto his back. Pinning the larger creature down, Zoro tried to bite the thing's neck with his fangs, only to be thrown off. Zoro growled in frustration when he landed on all four.

When the cat was about to charge again, since the thing was still on the floor, the cat felt something wet running down his side. Placing his hand there, Zoro brought his hand to his face to smell blood. When did it get me? I didn't even feel anything.

Sanji ran to the other side of the room, and flashed on the lights. All the blonde could have seen before the lights were on was things rolling on the ground. He couldn't even make out the difference between the two. Now that the light was on, Sanji could see the two animals, because the man standing on the other side of the room was just like the Marimo.

He was tall, well built, and pale with raven hair. The man looked like Zoro, but it had different features. The ears did not look of that of a feline but that of a dog, the same with its tail. The other thing that really made the blonde uneasy was the yellow eyes. They looked the same as the cat's that night, yellow and evil.

Sanji looked down at the cat that was kneeling not too far from the blonde. Sanji noticed the gash right under the cat's rib cage. "Marimo! You're bleeding!" Sanji was about to rush to the cat's side, until a cold menacing voice stopped the blonde in his tracks. Sanji looked at where the voice had come from; there by the broken window was a man the blonde recognized. "If it isn't Roronoa's nephew.

"Doflamingo...?" Sanji said absentmindedly. The blonde heard Zoro growl at the new incomer.

"Mihawk," Doflamingo addressed the dog, "would you please take out the blonde, he is not needed." The raven haired man yellow eyes slowly moved from Doflamingo to the other two people in the room.

In a blink in of an eye, Mihawk was next to the blonde. Sanji reeled back from the surprise, but whatever the dog was planning to do it was interrupted when the cat pulled Sanji out of harm's way.

Zoro was held Sanji by the waist, the blonde hanging between the cat's his elbow. The blonde squirmed before the cat finally released Sanji. Before Sanji could address the cat, Mihawk was in the move again charging them. Zoro charged forward as well, ignoring the blonde shouts to stop.

Mihawk tried to punch the cat, but the cat dodged again, and this time the cat tackled Mihawk onto the ground and bit the dog on the neck. Mihawk knowing if he kept moving the cat will snap is neck stopped and started punching the Zoro on the head.

Sanji wince every time the dog would hit the poor cat on the head. Hearing Doflamingo laugh Sanji turned his attention to the man by the window. Growling Sanji decided to try to do something. "Doflamingo! Take your dog and leave us alone!"

Doflamingo's eyes went from the fight to Sanji. "Ah, Sanji right? I almost forgot about you. I see you've raised my little kitten just right. Now I'm here to reap what you sow"

Sanji gritted his teeth in anger, charging Sanji raised his leg to kick the man's ugly grin off his face, but Doflamingo blocked with his own leg. Taking advantage the smiling man punched Sanji to the side. Sanji's body flew onto the wall. Sanji coughed before looking up at Doflamingo.

"What do you want from him? You have a creature of your own!" Sanji screamed at Doflamingo.

The man's smile grew bigger, "Do you really want know why?"

Sanji shivered when the man said this; however Sanji attention went back to the other two creatures on the room. At this point Mihawk was on one of his knees, visibly panting blood dripping from his throat. Zoro also panting, his head bleeding, standing glaring at Mihawk.

"I don't see the difference, only that one is better than the next." Sanji gloated at Doflamingo whose smile dulled.

Doflamigo's smile stretched over his face again. "So you do want to know what I want. I'm glad you are interested." Doflamingo pulled a gun out from behind him, and faced the barrel to Sanji. "Because of you... there really will be a monster in this room."


	11. Chapter 11

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Doflamigo's smile stretched over his face again. "So you do want to know what I want. I'm glad you are interested." Doflamingo pulled a gun out from behind him, and faced the barrel to Sanji. "Because of you... there really will be a monster in this room."

Sanji' eyes went from the raven haired man on the floor to Doflamingo, who had a gun aiming at him. "I will kill you after the show." With the same smile still on his face Doflamingo pulled the trigger. A gunshot sound was heard throughout the small room as the blond felt the pain of the bullet hit him.

/

Zoro ears lowered because of the gun's noise, but then dread overcame him. Where is Sanji? Why can't I see him? Where, Where, WHERE!..." It kept repeating in his head as his eyes looked for the blonde. His eyes fell on Doflamingo, the man pointing his gun at something. The cat followed with his eyes to where the barrel of the gun was pointing at.

The cat paled. Zoro felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw the blonde bleeding, lying lifeless on the floor. The blonde's body unmoving. "S...S, Sanji?" the cat was visibly trembling. Zoro took a step forward, all noise ceasing to exist at this point. "Sanji...Sanji?"

"A waste of space, huh?" Doflamingo said laughing, "Just like his uncle, wont you say Roronoa." Doflamingo addressed the cat. "A waste of space and energy."

Zoro looked down at his feet, his hands clinching into a tight fist, enough to make his hand tremble from anger, and the inside of his palm bleed because of his claws digging into them. Sanji didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have died like this. People like Sanji shouldn't have to die. "Why did you kill him?" Zoro found himself asking.

Doflamingo grinned. "Because worthless scums should die." Doflamingo couldn't say anything more, because the death glare the cat was directed at him sent chills down his spine, enough to make his smile falter. The cat looked even scarier with half his face cover with blood, from the earlier beating he got from Mihawk.

/

All Sanji knew was he felt a strong pain on his shoulder and now he couldn't move. What did he do to me? His body felt heavy, his limbs felt like they were made out of jelly. From his position lying on the floor Sanji could see the cat getting angry. Sanji tried to move his hand but he couldn't. He even found it hard to breathe, so moving was impossible. The blonde's blue eyes widen when the aura around the cat changed into something darker. Something the blonde could visibly see. It was an aura, it looked like vapors that was a dark purplish color emitting from the cat.

The cat's eyes changed into a golden yellow again, locked on Doflamingo, who still had his gun pointed at Sanji who was on the floor paralyzed. "You see..." Doflamingo said in a whisper for only Sanji to hear, without turning to face him, "the difference between Zoro and Mihawk is obvious now. Mihawk doesn't have that animalistic characteristic he has. A characteristic to lose control and kill his target without any mercy...A natural killing machine. A state where he loses his human side of thinking. That's what I want. A monster." Doflamingo said finally looking down at the blonde.

Sanji's eye widen, Zoro is reacting like this because he thinks I'm dead. Sanji tried to move again, but still found it impossible. Was that bullet drugged or something? The blonde's attention went back to the cat, when the cat's physical appearance started to change once again. For a brief second the blonde swore he saw a beast with three heads and six arms, but it was so fast, like an illusion that the blonde wasn't sure it was true.

Since the cat was not wearing a shirt, the blonde could see every muscle on the cat's tan body get larger, his back and shoulder get broader, his ears and tails grow along with his claws and fang, that the cat was baring at Doflamingo. A deep growl emitting form the cat, with each step he took towards Doflamingo, his tail swaying from left to right, blood dripping from his forehead down to his chin until it rolled off his chin to hit the floor. If Sanji thought he looked animalistic then, the blonde was highly mistaken.

"What now, Doflamingo?" Sanji manage to spit out low, "Now he is going to rip you... to shreds." Sanji saw when all the colors drained from Doflamingo's face when the man noticed the error he had done. Doflamingo stopped pointing his gun at Sanji to now point at the cat that was slowly walking towards him. "Mihawk attack him!"Doflamingo screamed in rage, fearing for his life.

Mihawk was not too far from the cat, trying to stop his neck wound from bleeding. Leaping to his feet, the raven haired man dashed towards the cat, claws drawn. But something made Mihawk stop dead on his track. The dog's gaze was on the cat. But he couldn't move.

A dark aura was emitting from Zoro. Sanji could feel the room start to get several degrees colder, and the wind start to pick up. And then lights of the room flicker off. Sanji squinted, trying now to see through the darkness.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him! Killing him NOW! Kill him!" Doflamingo screamed, squinting his eyes trying to see through the darkness. But Mihawk wouldn't move. His two feet planted firmly on the ground and a hand slowly moving to the open flesh wound on his neck.

When Doflamingo's eyes went back to the cat approaching him, he was able to see from the little moon light provided, why Mihawk had stopped like his life depended on it. Zoro aura had changed completely, and that wasn't what brought chills down Doflamingo's spine.

In front of him was the monster he was talking about. His eyes a golden yellow, his teeth glistering from the moon light, his body built to take down any opponent. But the cat's eyes. They were not a pair of eyes but a pair of three, six eyes. Doflamingo trembled now taken in the cats monstrous features. The cat had three heads with all six eyes fix on him, and six arms. How could this be possible! This can't be possible. Was this cat even part human?

Sanji was speechless. The cat looked like a monster. It had three heads and six arms. What he thought was an illusion really was the cat. The monster side of the cat, the untamed beast that would kill without second guessing himself. The blonde felt fear start to fill his body, as he watched the cat walk towards Doflamingo. Sanji tried to get up, to run away but his limbs felt heavy and impossible to move. Sanji bit his bottom lip, for the first time in his life, the blonde felt true fear. Fear for his life, this bloodlust monster could take from him without any hesitations.

Out of panic Doflamingo shot three rounds at the cat. When the cat didn't stop, or drop to the ground in pain, Doflamingo though he had missed. But as the cat got closer, his red blood could be seen shining on his tan skin because of the moon light. Doflamingo shot again, but this time being able to see when the impact of the bullet hit the cat hard enough to jerk the cat's body back, but not enough to stop him. Does he feel anything? I need to get out of here!" Doflamingo thought as fear started to over come him.

In a flash the cat was in front of Doflamingo. Doflamingo tried making a break for it, but Zoro grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him onto the ground. Doflamingo spit blood when his back hit the floor. "Don't kill me! Please I'm begging you!" Doflamingo pleaded, tugging at the cat's strong grip around his neck to let go. But instead of letting go, the cat's grips tighten around Doflamingo's neck. Doflamingo coughed, trying to get air into his lungs. His hands fumbling around the cats arm, smearing the cat's blood all over the place.

Zoro had a gleeful smile on his face, blood dripping onto Doflamingo's face, knowing he will kill this man, the man who killed Sanji. Zoro gritted his teeth. Remembering the dead blonde, made the cat want to make sure Doflamingo died a slow and painful agonizing death. "You're going to die." Zoro said, his voice coming out in three, deep and animalistic.

Sanji was staring at what was happening. At the cat, pinning Doflamingo down, a sick smile on the cat's face. A smile promising certain death. This couldn't be the cat he knew. The Zoro that loved his earrings, the Zoro that wouldn't leave his scratching post alone, the Zoro that laughed and played with Luffy...the Zoro that he loved. This couldn't be him. This wasn't him. This Zoro right here, at this moment was the monster Doflamingo wants. The monster that would kill and not feel guilt afterwards. And if Zoro were to kill Doflamingo right now, Doflamingo will win. It would show that Zoro really was a monster. That Zoro was cold and not human. A beast, a monster, that had no heart. The blonde brought himself up onto his knees ignoring the pain on his shoulder and with little strength he had, ran to the cat.

Zoro brought back the hand that was not gripping the man's neck, blood flying off his finger tip, ready to slice the man's face open. To make sure this man suffered before dying. "Marimo!" Sanji tackled Zoro onto the floor, sliding a few inches before coming to a stop.

Zoro growled and started trashing, trying to get the blonde off him. Sanji held on tight, not letting the cat's torso go, feeling and smelling the cat's blood on his face. "Marimo! It's me, Sanji!" The blonde screamed, his eyes shut tight hoping the cat would come back to his senses.

Zoro slowly stopped moving when he noticed the person that tackled him was the blonde. "Sanji?" Zoro's voice sounding wavy and uncertain and still in three.

Sanji was able to see the cat's eye color change back to their beautiful green, and the extra hands and heads disappear into thin air. Zoro hugged Sanji in a bone crushing hug. Now that Zoro was bigger and stronger it really did feel like a bone crushing hug. "Marimo, your hurting me."

"You're alive?" the cat started patting Sanji down. His hand stopped and hovered right over the shoulder that was bleeding. Zoro growled, his gaze going to Doflamingo who was sitting up while holding his throat, surprised to still be alive. "You..." Zoro growled out, his voice going deep.

"No, Marimo. You are not going to kill him." Sanji said, holding Zoro chin and bringing the cat to look at him again.

"But Sanji...he hurt you. I can't let him live after doing this to you." Zoro glared into Sanji's blue eye. Sanji shook his head. "No, Marimo. You are no animal...as long as you keep you animal side in check, you are human" Zoro was speechless while looking down at Sanji, because he would have never called himself a human. An animal, yes. A beast, yes. Even a monster. But a human? He would have never called himself that, especially after what Nami had told him.

Sanji felt his body feel woozy again. Without the adrenaline the blonde felt numb again. Zoro held the blonde upwards. "Sanji?" Sanji fell limp onto Zoro's strong arms, the feeling of fatigue and whatever it was that the bullet had inside of it start to take its toll. Sanji leaned his head on Zoro's bloody chest, feeling the cats heavy panting and racing heart. "You still don't feel good?" Sanji whispered. Remembering how the cat was breathing rapidly when he wanted to vomit just a few hours ago, just before they were going to show their feelings for one another...

Zoro grunted before answering the blonde, "That's not important right now, Sanji we need to take care of that wound first." Sanji nodded. The blonde was right, Zoro wasn't feeling up to par, but with the adrenaline rushing through his vain he barely felt anything. "What about you, you have at least four gun wounds." Zoro shook his head. "I'll be fine, I'm built a whole lot stronger than you.

"Sorry to interrupt, Doflamingo said standing up and aiming his gun at the two males next to each other. "But Roronoa has to come with me. I'll make deal with you. Roronoa, if you come with me, I will let Sanji live." Doflamingo pointed his gun at Sanji. "What do you say?"

"You must be stupid? I'm not going with you. I can take you down!" Zoro growled, moving a protective hand around Sanji's shoulder.

"Really?" Doflamingo gave a sly smile. "I think otherwise. Either Sanji gets shot because of me, or ripped to shred; Doflamingo waved his gun in a circle motion, "by him."

Zoro looked back and saw Mihawk, his hands ready for an attack. Zoro growled inwardly. Zoro looked down at Sanji. The blonde had apparently fallen asleep on him, or maybe passed out, Zoro wasn't sure. But he didn't want the blonde to keep getting hurt because of him. He and Sanji can't have a relationship, like Nami had said. Even if Sanji said he was "Human"...Zoro didn't feel like he was. So the best thing to do was to..."All I have to do is go with you?"

Doflamingo nodded a smile forming on his lips. "That's all. You and the blonde will live, I promise."

Zoro helped Sanji lay down. Zoro grabbed the sheet that was on the floor, ripped it and tied it around the blondes shoulder stopping the wound from bleeding. "If you hurt Sanji, I will kill you."

"No need to worry." Doflamingo threw a black vial, which the cat caught. "What's this?" Zoro growled looking at the thing on his hand.

"Let's just say I don't trust you. It's a reassurance."

"How am I sure it's not poison?"

"I wouldn't go through all this trouble to kill you, now would I? It will make you go into a deep sleep, keeping me safe." Doflamingo said a smile threatening to split his face in half. "You can trust me. Plus I need to threat those wounds; I can't trust you enough to leave you coherent. You are stronger than me."

Zoro looked at the vial, then at Sanji. "How am I so sure you won't hurt Sanji?"

"I promise I won't. I never go back on what I say, Roronoa. Sanji will be fine."

Zoro leaned down and gave the blonde a small kiss. "I love you Sanji."

Standing up Zoro took the vial and pored it down his throat. The effects were almost instant. Zoro swayed on his feet, his back hitting the wall behind him, he could see Doflamingo's face still smiling at him as his vision started to blur. The moment his knees hit the floor, all he saw as darkness.

Doflamingo pointed his gun at the blonde on the ground. "Stupid fool, I can't believe he actually believed me." Doflamingo was about to shot, but a growl stopped him. Looking to where it came from, Doflaminngo was shocked to see it was Mihawk.

"Don't dishonor him like that." Mihawk glared at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo grunted. "Should have known you were going to say something. You and your stupid honor." Doflamingo said putting his gun away. "Fine."

"Let's go Mihawk." Doflamingo went to the window and jumped off. The dog picked up the cat and flung him over his shoulder before following his master out into the cold night. Leaving the blonde on the cold floor.

/

"Wake up Sanji!"... "Sanji!" The blonde could hear his name being called and someone trying to wake him. Slowly opening his eyes Sanji saw orange. "Nami?"

Sanji heard the red head speak, but not to him. "Law! Come he's awake."

Sanji opened his eyes fully. "Nami?" Sanji asked as he sat up right, his mind still feeling groggy. Nami smiled at him when she saw him moving. He noticed that he was on his bed, with his blanket over him. Law's face came into view.

"Sanji, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Sanji winced at the pain on his shoulder. Looking down at it Sanji remember what had happened. "Where is Zoro!"

Law shook his head, "That's what I wanted to ask you. We found you lying on the floor. Blood everywhere; thankfully it was not your blood. I had to stitch the wound on your shoulder." Law looked down, not being able to look at the blonde when his lips asked, "Did Zoro do this to you?"

Sanji stared in shock. "No, this is a bullet wound. Some crazy guy...Doflamingo, the guy from the video came and must have taken the Marimo with him."

Law sighed in relief, knowing the cat wasn't who injured the blonde. "We are going to have to go back to your uncle's place and find out who exactly is this Doflamingo fella."

"Sanji you feeling better?" Sanji looked up and saw Luffy by the doorway looking in.

"Yeah Luffy. Just a small wound, nothing I can't handle."

"We are going to get Zoro back, right? We are not going to leave him?" Luffy asked his face sad. Sanji knew the two had formed a strong bond. A bond that Sanji himself could not understand. A bond that was different from how he felt for the Marimo, a bond different than what Luffy and Ussop shared as best friends. Sanji couldn't explain it, but he knew that Luffy had a special bond with the green headed Marimo.

Sanji slid his feet out of bed, Law helping him stand up, Sanji waved him off once he got his balance. "Let's go get our Marimo back."

Law smiled at Sanji. Nami looked horrified about the idea of looking for the cat, but she didn't say anything. However after Luffy entwined his fingers with hers she relaxed and look ready to go.

"We will go to your uncle's house, there is one thing I need to check. Ill also fill you in on what I was able to get from the tapes and documents I brought home the first day we went." Law informed Sanji has he picked up his car keys from the counter.

Sanji nodded, taking his jacket and slipping it on. Sanji bit his bottom lip when his saw the cat's present, his coat hanging over the backrest of his desk seat. And it pained the blonde more when he left the room and before leaving the house and saw the cat's favorite scratching post in the living room.

For what's good for you Doflamingo, Zoro better be in One Piece.


	12. Chapter 12

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji nodded, taking his jacket and slipping it on. Sanji bit his bottom lip when his saw the cat's present, his coat hanging over the backrest of his desk seat. And it pained the blonde more when he left the room and before leaving the house and saw the cat's favorite scratching post in the living room. For what's good for you Doflamingo, Zoro better be in One Piece.

Sanji, Law, Nami and Luffy reached at Roronoa's house. Getting out the car, the group went inside. During the drive, Law had explained to Sanji what he had found out.

"The Devil's Fruit?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, Law responded. "Without it the infant inside the womb would have died. The Devil's Fruit is what kept the cat alive."

Is that why he looked so demonic when he was facing Doflamingo? If the cat was part animal and part human, there is no way he could have looked that way. Sanji shivered remembering the cat's three heads, six arms and golden eyes.

Law continued, "Apparently Doflamingo used the components in Zoro's blood to generate his own "creature", and Doflamingo must have noticed that "they" didn't have that same aggressive instinct like Zoro."

"I don't understand" Luffy said from the back seat with Sanji next to him. Sanji giving his seat to Nami when entering Law's car, he would never let Nami sit in the back seat. "If Zoro has this Devil Fruit-thing, why is it not affecting the other's like it does Zoro."

"His blood doesn't contain strong Devil Fruit contents, and taking it from the cat and giving it to another test subject only makes it weaker. However his blood was able to be used to make more like him, but not with The Devil's Fruit aspect. The monster side, like Roronoa described it in his document."

Nami hummed at the back of her throat, "But still, this doesn't say why he wants Zoro. He can't use his blood because The Devil's Fruit isn't strong enough when it's transferred to another body. And why can't he use this Devil's Fruit himself? Make his own "monster". Only if he is trying to control Zoro."

Law sighed. "There are two things Doflamingo can do...One, he can give Zoro more of the Devil's Fruit and let him run wild. Or two, give Zoro more of The Devil's Fruit and use Zoro's body to convert The Devil's Fruit for him to use, so it won't kill his other experiments. Because even though The Devil's Fruit helps strengthen the user; it is more likely to kill them. It takes luck for anything to live after getting The Devil's Fruit in their system. From what I understand, he hasn't had much luck with that. If he came back for the cat it only means The Devil's Fruit has been killing his test subjects. If we only knew what he really wants to do once he obtains that power."

So Mihawk is a result from Zoro's blood. Sanji thought. That makes sense why that dog shared some features as the cat. And the yellow eyes. Is it because he can't lose control that his eyes are always that color?

Law opened the door for the attic and let himself in, with Luffy, Nami and Sanji right behind him. "What are we looking for?" Luffy asked.

Law bent down and started going through some papers that were scattered on the floor. "Yes!" Law looked back at Sanji with a smile. "This!"

Nami glared in frustration, "What is that?" she asked while folding her hands.

"This is the address to the research lab. I have a good feeling this is where Doflamingo is."

Sanji grinned. "Let's go Law!"

/

Zoro woke up, seeing his hands dangling in front of him. He could feel his body sway as someone had him over their shoulder and was carrying him somewhere.

Zoro felt his body move as the person who was carrying him, placed him by the wall, sitting him upright. The cat's ears twitched as he heard a door screech close. Zoro grunted, trying to get his mind to stop being so foggy. Maybe I should go back to sleep, till this drug fully leaves.

"That's him."

Zoro ears twitched. Someone was here...

"No, that can't be him. He looks to young. Mihawk looks older. I even look older"

"You can't sense it. That is him."

"Yeah, I agree, that has to be him. Who else could it be?"

"He's kinda cute"

Zoro opened his eyes slowly, seeing pink. "What the...?" Zoro opened his eyes to meet with big yellow eyes staring back at him. Both Zoro and the pink hair person screamed at the same time. Zoro reeled back, effectively hitting his head on the wall behind him. Zoro rubbed the back of his head before he looked up again.

In front of him was a girl with pink hair and big round golden eyes. She looked Goth like, but was dressed in pink, had a small crown on her head, and was hugging a small teddy bear. But what really caught his attention was the girl had horse ears and a horse tail.

Scanning the room, Zoro noticed she wasn't the only one. To the left were two other girls with black hair that looked like twins. One looked human while the other hand bird-like wings coming from her back and golden eyes. To the other side of the room was another girl with green hair just like his, who also had bird like wings, however her wings were part of her hands. She also had bird-like legs and the same color eyes as the other girls, golden. By the corner he recognized Mihawk, the dog. Both his eyes on him.

One of the twins, the one that looked human took a step closer. "My sister says you are the one?" Zoro looked at her, confusion written on his face. "You are the one whose blood flows through our veins."

Before Zoro could respond the girl with green hair spoke, "You wouldn't know Tashigi; you aren't like one of us. That's him alright."

"Monet!" Tashigi cried out when she heard this. The girl that looked like Tashigi walked up next to her.

"He looks like a wimp, but I guess that's him." The girl stuck out her hand, with a friendly smile the girl introduced herself. "The name's Kuina."

Taking her offered hand, Zoro shook it. "Zoro."

Kuina looked back, "This is my sister Tashigi, my twin."

Tashigi waved. Zoro grunted to show his acknowledgment. Zoro gaze fell on the green hair girl on the other side of the room. "That's Monet."Monet blushed and covered her face with her wings.

Zoro almost jumped out his skin when he felt something pull on his ears. Looking up Zoro met eyes with the pink hair girl. "Horo Horo Horo Horo!, Your ears are sooo cute!" Zoro swatted her hand away with a scowl on his face.

"That's Perona; she likes cute things as you can see." Kuina said holding back small giggle. Kuina looked at Mihawk. "And you already know who that is."

Zoro looked up at Kuina, then at Tashigi. "Is she human?"

Kuina looked at her sister. "Yes. I apparently I took in your blood and became this." Kuina said, flapping her wings that were attached to her back.

Zoro looked at Monet, "Did Doflamingo want two birds are something?"

Kuina brought her wings in front of her to be able to touch them. "I can't fly. So Doflamingo made her." The way Kuina spoke sounded sad, like she was rejected by Doflamingo.

Zoro looked back at Monet. The girls wings where different from Kuina's. Instead of her wings immerging from her back, they were part of her hands. Monet shuffled a bit under the cat's glance. Zoro frowned and then looked at Perona, taking in her traits.

"You some horse or something?" Zoro asked Perona. Perona looked at Zoro before smiling and answering with a cheerful yes, while hugging the teddy bear tightly.

"Why is your sister here, she's human right."  
Kuina smiled. "Yes and No. Even though she doesn't have animal characteristics, she still has some of your blood flowing through her. It's just not strong enough to give her any traits. Maybe that's reason I can't fly." Kuina whispered the last part.

Zoro struggled to his feet, still feeling slightly drugged. Zoro looked at his surroundings again noticing that they were in a jail cell. It was kind of dark because the light was starting to die out, and there were no windows, most likely meaning they were being kept under ground. The place was small, and it looked pretty well kept. To the left there was a door, Zoro wondered if that's where they slept, seeing no bed on this side of the jail cell. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't do that. Doflamingo will get mad. Plus he told us to treat your wounds."

Zoro looked down at himself now noticing that his chest, and hands where full of blood. Zoro leaned back on the wall and slid down till he was sitting once again. Perona came running with a first aid kit, and started treating the cat's wounds. Zoro had to give credit to the girl; she was pretty fast on her feet. Maybe because she was part horse.

Before Perona could finish she heard the click of heals on tiles. She looked behind her to see Doflamingo, reaching the jail cell door. With a wide smile Doflamingo opened the gate. "Roronoa, come with me."

Zoro growled when he heard Doflamingo, pushing himself forward, but was stopped by personas small gentle hand pressing back on his exposed chest. Perona leaned close to Zoro's ear. "Don't do anything. You will only get him angry and he will hurt the people you love. Like he did with me..." Zoro looked at Perona with wide eyes. Zoro narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo. He couldn't fight back. Zoro remembered Sanji's body. Lifeless on the floor. Perona leaned even closer to the cat's ear. "But if you know that everyone you know is safe. Fight. Fight and set us free." Zoro leaned back to be able to look into Perona's eyes. Perona had a serious face her golden eyes determined. Looking around the rest of his cell mates had the same expression on their faces, even Mihawk. FIGHT, and let us FREE.

Zoro gritted his teeth, before standing up and walking out with Doflamingo. Doflamingo placed hand cuffs on Zoro before locking the cell gate and pushing him down the long dark hallway. Fight, fight, that's what she said. To fight...

As they walked Zoro felt something prick his neck, and almost instantly he felt his body go limp. His knees buckled under him, as he felt two strong hands hold him up. "What the hell?" Zoro managed to ask. Trying to get his gaze to look at the person. Taking in the person's sent, the cat concluded that it was Doflamingo. The cat tried to push away, but his arms and legs were not responding to his commands.

Doflamingo smiled, "I need you still for this experimentation...Can't have you killing my high class scientist."

/

Sanji couldn't stop his leg from twitching. The place was at least a three hour drive, and with each minute that passed, Sanji felt even more nervous and scared. The worse possible scenarios passing through his mind.

"The place should be around here." Law informed as he slowed his speed. Taking a turn, Law parked his car into a mall's parking lot. "The rest will have to be done on foot." Sanji, Nami and Luffy all understood, and got out the car.

Because of the long drive, the little group were able to make their plan. Or at least their "so called rescue..." because in reality they were not master criminals. Or police to make a clever plan. And to make a plan in three hours was crazy, to say the least. The plan was pretty simple. They were to divide into two groups. One group will make a distraction, which will be Law and Luffy. While Sanji and Nami will enter the building and try to get Zoro out. However, if it is deemed impossible, then they will draw a map of the place and estimate how much people were in the building to then head back more prepared, cause they had no idea what they were facing

It was the stupidest plan in the world. Sanji had to admit. But what else could they do? He couldn't go to the police, they will for sure take Zoro, and probably give the cat right back to these people. Since they are scientist and all, and they would be the ones to get arrested. Plus Sanji didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess. If something bad happened to any of them, Sanji wasn't sure he could live with the guilt.

The little group was outside hiding behind a bush. "OK. So that's the plan. Remember Sanji and Nami, the purpose is to take Zoro out." Law said, "But if you can't, you do the next best things...know the place, figure out as much as you can."

Before Sanji and Nami could answer, a loud and monstrous cry broke through the silence. Sanji almost jumped a few feet's into the air. Looking up, Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing.

/

Zoro didn't lose consciousness this time; however he couldn't move his legs, or any part of his body. After getting shot with the drug, Doflamingo dragged the cat into the lab, and tied him onto a table.

The cat had a hard time keeping his eyes focus, squinting his eyes Zoro was able to make out someone hovering over him. He looked like some kind of painted face, a clown-the same thing he saw when he went to the festival with Sanji and Luffy. The man was tall, pale, with purple lipsticks and dark makeup on his eyes.

What really annoyed him was the guy had a spooky smile just like Doflamingo, with the most annoying laugh he had ever heard in his life. "Shurorororororo!" Zoro ears went flat on his head trying to block the sound.

"Caesar, this is him. Get on with the plan as fast as you can." Doflamingo said.

"Shurorororo! Are you ever going to forgive the military for what they did to you?" Caesar asked a smile still on his face, his gaze still on the cat.

"They raided my home, and killed my parents, for no reason, just because they thought we were terrorist! They didn't even care to help me afterwards, left me there to die. Not even an apology! I'll show them what true power is, I'll make them bow to me! Show them how much I HURT AT THAT TIME AND STILL HURTING! Just because they have power they think they can do what they want, I'll show them! I'll show all of you!" Doflamingo screamed. Taking a few breaths Doflamingo composed himself. "I am going to rule this place with power. I want you to start right now, Caesar."

Caesar at this point was not smiling. He wondered how Doflamingo was able to trick all these people to help him with this selfish deed. Only a selective few knows about Doflamingo's true intentions, to take over this country, everyone else who didn't know, thinks it's to be used in the military. And anyone who opposed Doflamingo would get killed, like the man that was able to get this all started. Roronoa...

Zoro growled when he saw Caesar with a syringe filled with a golden liquid. Even though his body was numb, he could still feel the needle enter his skin, and the golden fluid spreading into his vein. The cat could feel his body start to get hot and sweat started to form on the cats face. Whatever it was it was starting to burn the cat from the inside.

"Is it working?" Doflamingo asked, eyeing the cat, which was starting to twitch uncontrollably. Caesar looked at the monitor, "His blood pressure is going up pretty high and his heart rate..."

At this point Zoro's body was starting pull on the restrains, the pain becoming unbearable. "You better not kill him!" Doflamingo screamed in rage. Caesar swallow hard, he didn't want to die. Lucky for the scientist, the cat stopped trashing and laid still, taking deep breaths.

"Did it work?"

Caesar placed a needle again but instead withdrew blood. Putting it in a small device, Caesar frowned. "I don't see a difference. Injecting more Devil fruit didn't change anything...the same percentage."

"Again then."

Caesar almost dropped the blood sample. "Again, but it might really kill him this time." Caesar looked at the cat, who was still trying to get enough air into his lungs, eyes shut tight.

"I said again, and don't kill him." Doflamingo said with a hard glare.

Caesar took out a new syringe and filled it with the Devil Fruit contents, and with a nervous gulp injected it into the cat. Almost instantly Zoro started trashing, and screaming at the top of his lungs. Caesar bit his lip, watching the number of the monitor start to rise higher and higher.

Doflamingo had a stoic face, waiting to see what happens. It took a bit longer but Zoro stopped moving, sweat pouring from his skin. His chest heaving, trying to get air into his lungs, clinching his hands trying to deal with the pain all over his body.

Taking another needle, Caesar took out more blood, but this time a smile appeared on his face. "Shurorororor! It worked! There is a great number of Devil Friut in his blood we can now use!"

Doflamingo grabbed the needle from Caesar, eyeing it closely. A small smile appeared on his face. It is time. Taking long strides Doflamingo went to his main experiment, his weapon. A monster different from any other. A half human, animal and robot.

"Ready to get up Kuma?" Doflamingo asked reaching Kuma's side. "Part bear, human, robot and now a monster." Doflamingo smiled. "I've been waiting for this. I didn't want to give you direct Devil Fruit and have you die on me. You are to perfect." Taking Kuma's hand, Doflamingo injected the cat's blood into it. At first nothing happened, but then Kuma's eyes snapped opened, a glowing golden yellow. Kuma slowly sat up, his movement slow.

Doflamingo's smile grew even wider. "Kuma...You will listen to my ever command. I created you." Kuma slowly moved his head to look at Doflamingo. Then turned it back to look straight again. Slowly Kuma stood up. Kuma was about Doflamingo's height, with black jaggy hair. His hands were the only thing really resembling a bear, his hands were paw like.

"Follow me." Doflamingo said. Feeling good, now that his plan was in motion. He will take over this country and make them pay for making him suffer. Looking back, Doflamingo noticed that Kuma had not moved, instead only stared at him.

"I said let us go!" But still there was no response from the bear.

Caesar was still with the cat, making sure it stayed alive. But after hearing Doflamingo, his attention went to him and Kuma. Something was wrong. Kuma was not responding to Doflamingo at all. Could they have failed after all?

Something was going on. Kuma's eyes were starting to glow more intense. And his body was starting to tremble. Then the unexpected happened.

Right in front of them, Kuma seemed to be growing. But not like the cat was changing, but literally growing bigger. Caesar stared wide eyes at what was going on. Other scientist started to scream and start to run out. Doflamingo looked dumbfounded. Kuma kept growing his back starting to hit the ceiling, until it was too much, and the ceiling broke. A horrible cry was heard from Kuma. Kuma was huge at least 15 meters high.

Caesar ran to Doflamingo. "This is not good! Can you control that?" Fear was evident on the scientist face. This was not supposed to happen. They were to control this power and keep it under control and use it to their advantage. If Kuma does not listen to them, then they are all going to die!

Doflamingo had his eyes wide open. "What have I done?"

AN: I have no idea how Zoro does Asura (3 heads and 6 arms) if you do know please tell. I used the devil fruit just to be able to explain it.


	13. Chapter 13

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Kuma was huge at least 15 meters high. Caesar ran to Doflamingo. "This is not good! Can you control that?" Fear was evident on the scientist face. This was not supposed to happen. They were to control this power and keep it under control and use it to their advantage. If Kuma does not listen to them, then they are all going to die! Doflamingo had his eyes wide open. "What have I done?"

Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a giant breaking out of the science building, right in the middle of a crowded city. He could hear car tires screeching and people screaming, but the blonde could not turn his gaze away.

"What the...?"

Sanji looked back to spot Ussop with his mail back over his shoulder, staring wide eye at the monster emerging from the building. Sanji thought Ussop would run and scream in panic, but Ussop was staring a shock, his eyes big, his body shaking. Sanji was about to go to Ussop, to get him to snap out of it, to get him away from here, go home, take Kaya and leave till it was safe. But Law's hand stopped him from running.

"Leave him; we have bigger things to worry about!"

"But..."

Law took out his cell phone. "Call him or something..." Dialling a number, Law placed his cell phone to his ear. "Kid..., Kid..., KID SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I need you to get out of town..."

Luffy looked at Law, a worried expression on his face. Was the situation so bad that he was asking Kid to leave? Are they going to die? Luffy looked at a scared Nami. She had a hand over her mouth, her eyes huge starring up at the huge monster. Luffy's glance went to Sanji. The blonde was frantically screaming on his phone telling Ussop to snap out of it and to take Nami-san and Luffy, who were next to him, and leave. Luffy's gaze fell back on Nami.

Luffy almost jumped out his skin when Ussop reached beside him and shook his shoulder. "Luffy let us go!" Ussop screamed, fear in his voice and his lips shaking.

But Luffy was in another world. Ussop's voice coming out muffled to him. He watched as Law started to shake, telling Kid how much he loved him, and Sanji screaming into his phone, telling his dad to flee town with as much people has he could. Everyone telling their loved ones to go, to be safe, to live. And here he was with Nami. Putting her life in danger. What kind of person was he to do such a thing?

"Nami..." Luffy addressed the ginger head girl. "Leave with Ussop..."

Nami's eyes snapped from Kuma to look at Luffy. "What? Luffy, if I'm going, you're coming with me..."

Luffy looked down at his feet, shielding he eyes. "No Nami. I need you to live. If something happens to you...I wouldn't be able to live without you. You are what's important to me."

Sanji, Law and Ussop stared at Luffy. Ussop bowed his head, not sure what to do at this point. Taking his hand off Luffy's shoulder waiting to see what Nami would say.

Nami's eyes watered as a single tear escaped. "Idiot and you think I can live my life without you? Nami hugged Luffy, shielding her face on Luffy's shoulder. "I love you, and you are not going to die here, cause I'll watch your back, just like I know you will watch mines."

"But Nami you can get hurt. You could...die..."

Nami leaned back to look into Luffy's eyes. "Then I would be dying with the person I love." Smirking Nami gave Luffy a cocky smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Turing around Nami looked at Sanji and Law. "I guess we won't have to sneak in, especially with all the commotion that must be going on in there."

"Wait, you guys are planning on going in? Why?!" Ussop screamed. He couldn't think why someone would want to get even a mile close to that thing. Even though Kuma wasn't moving Ussop could just feel this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Zoro is in there. And we need to get him back." Sanji said, his gaze going on the building.

"Let's go in then." Law said, starting to make his way to the building. Sanji followed right behind. Luffy gave a firm node at Ussop and then proceeded walking after the other two, Nami's hand clamped between his fingers.

Ussop was about to run away, but stopped. What if his friends needed him? Shaking his head Ussop decided to tag alone. He didn't know what crazy spirit must have possessed his body for him to follow. Texting Kaya Ussop left a short message. Take the necessary things and leave town. Please do what I ask. U will find out in the news real soon, please stay updated.

Love Ussop.

/

"How big is it now?" Doflamingo asked, his eyes still on Kuma.

"He looks about 20 meters tall...Why is it not moving?" Caesar wondered. It was weird to see something so big so motionless. He just hoped it will stay that way, and they can revert what they had done. "Doflamingo try talking to it. It's made to respond to your voice..."

Doflamingo swallowed slowly. "Kuma...listen here. I want you to turn small again ...somehow." Doflamingo wasn't even sure how Kuma had gotten that way in the first place, and he wasn't too sure if he can turn back, but it was worth a shot.

Caesar frowned. I'm not sure if Kuma can get small again only if we use that, which could kill him. "Doflamingo...why don't we use the sea stone? Take him down while he is still immobile? "

Doflamingo snarled at Caesar. "WHAT?! I can't believe you would even say that! He hasn't done anything wrong yet. We can still control it!"

"But Doflamingo! It's not moving let's take advantage of this and take it down while we still ca-" All Caesar felt was a sharp pain on his side. Looking down Caesar saw a piece of a blade on his side, following the hand it was connected to, Caesar couldn't believe it was Doflamingo. "Do...Fla..mingo...why?" Caesar's vision swam has he hit the floor hard.

"I can't believe you would say that! You should have seen this coming! You go against me, then you will have to get out of my way!

"You are going to kill everyone if you can't control it..." Caesar said as he spat some blood onto the floor. Damn him for stabbing me on a vital spot...

"I will control him, you will see." Taking a few steps closer to Kuma, Doflamingo addressed it. "Kuma! Listen to me. I am your master. I want you to listen to my ever command." When Kuma did no movement Doflamingo felt his rage reach its peak. "What are you deaf?! Look at me!"

Kuma's head slowly started to move to look down at Doflamingo. The said man smirked. I have this under control; he will listen to what I say. "Now Kuma, I want you to get smaller. I want you to obey my ever command."

Kuma kept looking down at Doflamingo before slowly raising its leg and moving it over Doflamingo. Stomping down Kuma tried to stomp on the scientist. Doflamingo jumped out the way on time, but not without killing someone else during the processes. Doflamingo watched with wide eyes as he saw blood under Kuma's foot where Caesar was laying down just a second ago. A frightening scream escaped Doflamingo's lips echoing along the building walls; they were all going to die.

/

Zoro could hear the scream of people all around him. Slowly the cat opened his eyes, taken in what was going on around him. His eyes snapped open when he saw Kuma, a giant standing high and powerful 20 mete's high. Zoro pulled on the restrains on his hands and feet, finding it impossible to move. Zoro growled.

Pulling harder Zoro heard the satisfying sound of the bands around his left hand giving way. Even thought his hands were getting raw from all the pulling, Zoro kept it up till he yanked his hand free. With his free hand the cat untied his other hand and his two feet.

Zoro looked up to look at Kuma. Where the hell did that come from? Zoro was just glad that thing was not moving. Zoro spotted Doflamingo and Caesar talking, most likely about the giant looming over them. Seeing them distracted, Zoro headed to where he knew the jail cells were. Running down the dark hallway Zoro saw many cells empty. Zoro had almost reached the end of the cells, where he knew the other were when he felt something grab his ankle, making him trip and land on his face. Looking back while rubbing his face, the cat saw a fish?

"Get me out of here!"

Zoro blinked. In this cell, there were at least three others like himself. The man that had grabbed his foot looked like a fish, resembling more of shark, with a pointy noise and was blue. Next to him was an octopus that was orange, and next to him was another fish looking guy with black hair with a grey-ish looking skin color.

"The Names Arlong, I knew you would come back. I sensed you the minute you stepped into this building..."

"You're like me..." How many are there? Zoro stood up from his fallen position and looked at the pad lock. Nails drawn, Zoro sliced the lock clean off, sparks following when his nails made contact with the steel lock.

Arlong gave a huge grin showing his entire shark like teeth before opening the cell door, he gave a firm nod of thank you to the cat and ran out, the other two following right behind.

The cat watched them run out. How many experiments did Doflamingo make? Zoro turned around to head inner, the cat however this time took his time looking into each cell. He would stop and release any group that were caged inside.

The cat stopped dead on his tracks. Right in front of him, were two people he would have never thought he would see in this place. "Brooks? Franky?" Zoro asked, both hands holding two of the jail cell bars. Both man looked up in unison. "Zoro!"

"What are you doing here!?" Zoro asked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. What were pet shop owners doing in a science cell like this one? It made no sense what's so ever. Brooks stood up and walked till in front of the cat.

Looking back at Franky, Brooks gave him a smile. "I guess we can tell him." Looking straight again Brooks began explaining. "You see, we were Roronoa's friends before he passed away. He entrusted both Sanji and you to us. Since Roronoa died Doflamingo has been trying to catch Sanji, thinking he already had you." Franky took over at this point "We have been protecting Sanji for about three months now."

Three months. These people have been taken care of Sanji that long, and we had no idea...How good are these two? Zoro thought. He was surprised; he would have never thought these two were taken care of Sanji and him.

"But after the party," Franky continued, "We saw a group of people gathered outside, both scientist and experiments...We tried to take them down but there were too many of them. We were eventually over powered. That's when I saw Mihawk jump through your window..." "And that bring us to here..." Brooks finished off.

"You've been protecting Sanji this whole time without him knowing." That also explains how he knew I was a half cat, the day Sanji and I went shopping. There is no way Brooks could have known...

Zoro took out his nails again, and with a few sparks and a sweep after the lock feel to the floor. Zoro looked at both Brooks and Franky. "Thank you...for taken care of Sanji and me for so long..."

Both Brooks and Franky gave a warm smile. Watching the cat head inner into the jail cells, Brooks asked the cat where he was going. The cat glanced back to answer but before he could they felt the floor tremble violently and heard a scream, which sounded like Doflamingo.

/

While Sanji and the group neared the building, keeping an eye on Kuma, Sanji started to really think. What am I doing bring my friends along? They can get hurt. I'm stupid enough to only think on myself. Slowing down, Sanji came into a halt. "Law..."

Law looked back at Sanji. "What, getting cold feet?" Law smirked, but slowly frowned when he saw Sanji's serious face.

"I think we should turn around and run..."

"What! But Zoro! He's in there!" Law screamed. How could Sanji say that? Abandoning the cat like that. Law waited for an answer, but Sanji kept quiet, a stead glare on him. Law's eyes slowly went to the others that were there also, and it finally hit him...How could he put these people, his friends life in danger...how could he have been so selfish. Law watched his friends, that could lose their lives just trying to run away, even more so if they went to the chaos...How could I...not seen this before. Biting his bottom lip, Law made up his mind.

"Let's live!" Even if they die trying to flee, at least they cherished their life enough to not give it away without a fight.

As they turned around to go, out of nowhere a laser hit a nearby building. Nami screamed as the impact shook the ground. Luffy hugged her, trying to keep her from freaking out. Ussop stiffen, watching the building cave into its self as he heard people screaming and moaning in agony. Sanji stopped and turned around, to see where it had come from. Law looked as well, when he saw the blonde not moving. "Sanji!?"

Sanji's eyes widen. Kuma's eyes were a bright yellow, his mouth open, while another beam was getting ready to fire. But to another location. Sanji gritted his teeth; he couldn't even begin to think how many people were going to die today if that monster wasn't stopped. Kuma was just shooting beams every which way; the thing was out of control! And when a civilian tried to run away Kuma would stomp on them. Sanji had to look away a few times seeing all the blood that was starting to cover the city he had come to known as home. Tears started to well up as he saw families that went to the Baratie lives end...

Ussop's voice brought Sanji out of his shock state. "Sanji...what's that?" Ussop asked, walking till he was by the blonde. Sanji eyes followed where Ussop was pointing at. Sanji thought Ussop was going crazy, from this distance it looked like a bird or something. "It's a bird Ussop..." But slowly he started to see what Ussop was talking about. The thing that had looked like a bird was a girl, with wings. His eyes widen slightly, he should have known better to not question Ussop on what he saw, he had really good eyes and could see from far.

"It can't be..." Ussop said his voice breaking a bit. "I see Zoro!"  
"What where?!" Sanji looked frantically around, trying to spot the cat, but just couldn't.

"There, he's on the roof, with two others on the other side of the building...!"

Sanji's looked at Kuma. Please stay safe Marimo...

/

After Zoro freed the others from captive, they headed outside. Only for the one's that didn't know about Kuma to stare in shock. Arlong was not too far, with his two men and decided to join with the group. Mihawk glared at Doflamingo who was in a corner shivering from fear. Pathetic...

"Can we go please?" Perona pleaded from behind while squeezing her bear tighter, fear evident in her voice. She didn't want Kuma to see them. What if it decided to attack or something? Mihawk turned around to face the small group.

"Men and women...I have not known you for long. But I ask you to fight alongside me...To save these humans from our own existence...For you that have families let us save their lives. Don't turn your back on does that need you now! Let us fight and show the humans were are not all monsters but also part human!"

The group of experiment gave a loud cheer. All taking position to take down Kuma, to save the humans...Zoro looked up at Kuma, You better be alive Sanji.

/

"We will attack Kuma from all sides! Take it down as fast as possible." Mihawk looked at Perona, and Tashigi. "I want you two to help the humans get out of here."

"Hai!" Both said in unison, before existing the building with Franky and Brooks right at their heels. Mihawk assigned different groups to take down Kuma. "Monet and Roronoa you're going to attack from the upper left, me and Tashigi will attack from the upper right. Arlong you and your men will be a distraction. Lucci, Kaku and Jabra you three will attack from the bottom. If Kuma has a weak spot we will find it, set out!"

Zoro was about to go, before he felt someone grab his tail. Stopping the cat looked back to see Kuina. "Wait...I need you to do something for me..."Zoro kept his gaze on her, waiting for what she wanted to tell him. "Please promise me, that if something happens to me, my sister will live and be able to live as a normal human being..." Zoro's eyes widen a bit, he was at a loss of words. This girl was putting someone else's life on his hands...But why would she ask him of all people...

"Why do you ask me this? Do you not believe you will live?" Zoro had to hear her answer. Kuina trembled, while shielding her eyes with her bangs. Zoro sighed. The cat out stretched his hand in a hand shake gesture, "I will keep my promise to kill Kuma and help your sister because I have to kill him to keep someone else alive..., but that doesn't mean you can die..." Kuina look at Zoro, as tears poured over her eyes. She tried to control her sobs by biting her bottom lip. "I promise" Kuina responded as she took his offered hand. Zoro grinned at her as Kuina's body shook with sobs. "Let's go then" Zoro said.

Each group went to position themselves where they belonged. Zoro was on the roof, waiting for the signal, while keeping an eye on Monet who was flying around Kuma. The cat couldn't believe how much damage had been made in such a short time. Houses were burning, people were dead all around. The stench of blood and dead bodies starting to fill his senses, making him feel sick.

Mihawk and Kuina were on the other side of the building, waiting for the other groups to get into position. The moment Mihawk saw everyone in position he raised his hand, taking a whistle that was around his neck, Mihawk blew into it, signalling the operation to take down Kuma to start.

The group at the bottom attacked Kuma, effectively getting his attention. Kuma took the bait and started following them, trying to stomp on them. Once Kuma reached the two parallel buildings, both upper groups attacked. Because of their experimentation, their bodies were much stronger than regular humans and one thing they had in common was they could harden any part of their bodies. While Monet used her harden wing to cut into Kuma's flesh, Zoro used his nails, almost taking Kuma's hand with them. Mihawk and Kuina were able to both attack Kuma's eye, leaving him blind on the right eye.

If we keep this up, we will surely tire Kuma out, and be able to win. But Mihawk had thought too soon. Kuma had bounced back quicker than expected. With his right eye gone, Kuma failed to see Mihawk and Kuina, but with his left eye he was still able to see the other two. The cat that had just landed on the other side of the building and Monet with her back turned to Kuma.

"YOU TWO WATCH OUT!" Mihawk screamed, but it was too late. Zoro was able to jump but not quick enough as Kuma's huge hand grabbed onto his foot, the cat was able to hear a sickening sound of bones cracking with Kuma's hand holding his leg. With the same hand Kuma was able to grab Monet and with the momentum fling them both into a glass building.

Mihawk watched in horror as both bodies collided with the hard glass, before disappearing into the building and then reemerging while breaking the glass on the other side of the building. To then watch as gravity did its work. It was almost in slow motion as he watched the two fall head first to the floor underneath them, blood all over. Kuma screamed in frustration, while holding its bloody arm. His one eye locked where the two had fallen down.

Mihawk cursed under his breath. "Kuina stay here." Dashing Mihawk made his way to the other two, who were possible dead. Kuina stared in horror. She couldn't believe what just happened. She watched as blood dripped slowly from the broken glass above her.

When Mihawk reached the two, he couldn't keep from gagging a little. There was so much blood, that it covered the floor, and the sent was so strong. The window had sliced the cat from his right color bone till his left hip and the foot Kuma had held on to looked painfully twisted, possibly broken. But Monet was worse. Possible even dead, she was literally in half, from her head till her stomach. Knowing Monet was dead, Mihawk went to the cat's lifeless body. As he got closer the smell of blood only got worse, and the image of the two became even clearer. The bloody mess the two were in. The pain they must have gone through before being sliced open...I'm so sorry...


	14. Chapter 14

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

When Mihawk reached the two, he couldn't keep from gagging a little. There was so much blood, that it covered the floor, and the sent was so strong. The window had sliced the cat from his right color bone till his left hip and the foot Kuma had held on to look painfully twisted, possibly broken. But Monet was worse. Possible even dead, she was literally in half, from her head till her stomach. Knowing Monet was dead, Mihawk went to the cat's lifeless body. As he got closer the smell of blood only got worse, and the image of the two became even clearer. The bloody mess the two were in. The pain they must have gone through before being sliced open...I'm so sorry...

Mihawk ran to where the cat was, blood soaking his body. The dog would have thought the cat was dead, but as he got closer he was able to see the steady rise and fall of the cat's bloody chest.

"Come on Roronoa! Up!"

Mihawk lightly smacking the cats face. At first Mihawk wasn't getting any response, but then Zoro furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes slowly opened. Zoro slowly sat up with the help of Mihawk.

"You ok?" Mihawk Asked.

Mihawk felt retarded asking such a stupid question. But what more could he ask? It was his fault that this had happened to both his comrades. At least one of them had lived.

Zoro shook his head before answering. "Hurts, but I'll live. Where's Mone-"

Zoro didn't get to finish what he was about to say, because he saw the bird girl right in front of him, dead. Blood on every inch of her body, her body split in half. Dead...Dead...She's Dead! The cat couldn't wrap his mind around it. His body started shaking, this can't be true.

Zoro brought both hands and gripped his short hair pulling slightly, his breathing getting irregular. But a sharp pain on his leg brought him back to reality, making him scream in agony. Zoro eyes looked at his foot, where Mihawk had snapped it back into place while he was distracted.

"MIHWAK! You could have at least said something before..." Zoro protested before Mihawk interrupted him.

"Can you walk?"

Zoro looked at his leg. The cat tried to move his foot, which felt extremely heavy. But even the slightest movement sent a wave of pain.

Zoro gritted his teeth. "I don't think so...My leg feels dead."

Mihawk grabbed the cat's leg again, the cat flinching because of the contact.

"Looks like it's broken in more than one place. You'll probably never be able to use this leg again." Mihawk said.

The cat's eyes widen. "What! What do you mean I won't be able to walk again!?"

"Your foot looks like it got twisted enough to have broken multiple times." Mihawk said, examining the cats shin, confirming his guess when the dog could see part of the cats shin bone raising his flesh. "We need to also take care of that gash on your chest."

Zoro nodded his head, agreeing with the dog. He was already starting to feel light headed because of all the blood loss.

"I can see if I find any-" What Mihawk was about to say was interrupted because of a beeping noise. Both the cat and dog looked back. Their eyes widen when they saw Kuma, mouth open a yellow beam getting ready to fire right at them.

"Tch," We won't be able to get out of the way on time. Mihawk thought has he glared at Kuma, standing his ground.

Zoro on the other hand was trying to get up and move out the way, but was failing miserably. Mihawk stared at Kuma, ready to meet death as it was. But something small caught his eyes. The building next to Kuma, Mihawk couldn't believe it, he saw Kuina with a pipe on her hand, ready to throw it at Kuma like a spear.

"Wait DONT!" Mihawk found himself screaming.

But Kuina didn't stop, and it wasn't because she didn't hear him. Because Mihawk was able to see Kuina give him a small smile, a reassuring smile that he will live. She threw the pipe hitting Kuma on his already injured eye. In a flash Kuma snapped his mouth shop, stopping the beam that would have ended the lives of both the dog and cat.

Mihawk's gaze went to Kuma's feet; there at his feet the dog was able to make out Arlong dead, blood dripping out of his mouth and next to him Lucci, apparently haven suffered the same faith. Their death most have happened when Mihawk went to check the cat...So many dead...not even including the town around them...because the smell alone was evidence enough that there were a lot of dead bodies. Mihawk sharp yellow eyes returned to Kuma, when the giant started to move again.

Kuma slowly turned his head to face the girl. Kuina made run for it, but Kuma was faster. The bear grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

Both Zoro and Mihawk started in wide eyes not being able to do anything, as Kuma started squeezing Kuina's life out of her. Kuina was still fighting back pouching Kuma with all her might, till she started vomiting blood. Even from the distance Mihawk could hear the bones in Kuina's body snap, her back bone, her ribs, her...flightless wings. Blood was pouring down her mouth until she fell limp on Kuma's large hands. Kuma raised her limp body and flung it onto a nearby building, blood staining the broken window Kuina's body went through.

The cat at this point couldn't hear anything. The only thing that went through the cats mind was the promise they both made with each other:

"Why do you ask me this? Do you not believe you will live?" Zoro had to hear her answer. Kuina trembled, while shielding her eyes with her bangs. Zoro sighed. The cat out stretched his hand in a hand shake gesture, "I will keep my promise to kill Kuma and help your sister because I have to kill him to keep someone else alive..., but that doesn't mean you can die..."

Kuina look at Zoro, as tears poured over her eyes. She tried to control her sobs by biting her bottom lip.

"I promise" Kuina responded as she took his offered hand.

Zoro grinned at her as Kuina's body shook with sobs.

"Let's go then" Zoro said.

Zoro shook, but not from fear, but from all the anger, all the hatred he was feeling. Kuma had taken too much from him as it was...if Kuma dares to take more people...Zoro nails dug into the hard concrete ground. Kuma was going to DIE.

Mihawk looked back at the cat after hearing a freighting deep growl. His eyes widened.

/

Sanji and the rest of the small group, with other civilians, made their way away from Kuma. The police and army were starting to reach around this time. While running, the blonde chef spotted Doflamingo. Gritting his teeth, Sanji made a charge to him and aimed a kick to his head, which connected painfully hard.

Doflamingo rolled on the ground before coming to a stop. Looking up, the scientist saw a really angry chef.

"This is no time to be fighting! We have to leave, right now!"Doflamingo yelled at Sanji.

Sanji felt disgusted by the way Doflamingo acted. Sanji lowed into a crouching position, glaring onto Doflamingo's eyes.

"How do you stop it?"Sanji asked.

"It doesn't matter! We're going to die any ways!"

Sanji punched Doflamingo, effectively breaking the man's nose. "Now tell me how do we stop this?"

By this point Law, Luffy, Nami and Ussop were next to Sanji.

"Sea stone! But the amount we have will never stop him! It's too big and dangerous. We won't even be able to get near it! PLEASE let me go!"Doflamingo begged.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "You're trying to tell me this thing can't be taken down?! People are going to continue to die!"

Doflamingo had tears welling up on his eyes, "I'm sorry, I really didn't know this was going to happen..."

Sanji was about to punch the scientist again but felt a hand on his shoulder; the blonde looked up to see Nami.

"Do you have any sea stone on you now?" Nami asked, seriously. Doflamingo nodded, and handed a small green stone that was in his white lab coat. Nami inspected the sea stone like she would any jewelry. "Would the ocean stop Kuma?"

Doflamingo stared in silent shock.

"Answer the lady!" Sanji growled out.

"Yes, I mean, I think so. It's worth a shot. But how will we be able to get Kuma into the ocean?" Doflamingo asked.

Before any of them could even think of a response, a yellow light caught their attention. Kuma was facing directly at them, mouth open, with a beam ready to be fired right at them.

"Why is it trying to attack us!?" Ussop shrieked.

"Because it sensed the sea stone." Doflamingo said wide eyed.

Sanji turned back to glare at the scientist. "What do you mean!?"

"I mean...he is programmed to take out any sea stone. His weakness! When I took it out my coat, he must have sensed it!"

Acting on impulse, Luffy grabbed the sea stone from Nami's hand and flung it had hard has he could. But that didn't change Kuma's target. The beam kept getting bigger till it was finally released.

It was almost in slow motion. Sanji turned around to shield himself, which wouldn't have made much a difference, with his eyes closed tight. Luffy covered Nami, Law shielded his eyes, Ussop tried to make a run for it, and Doflamingo curled up in a tight ball.

Sanji expected pain and more pain. Maybe a burning kind of feeling. But nothing. Sanji slowly opened his eyes. The first thing his noticed was there was a shadow over them and a growl that Sanji would categorize belonging to an alligator or crocodile. Sanji could feel his heart beating against his rib cage.

Sanji slowly looked up. The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Marimo...?"

The cat was over the small group, on all four. Sanji could see and feel the cats blood drip on him from the open wound across its chest. But that wasn't what was freaking the blonde chef; the cat...was almost as big as Kuma. If not slightly smaller. From his position the blonde could not see the cats face, but he could see Kuma's and he did not look happy.

Nami looked just as horrified. "This...this can't be Zoro...could it?"

Luffy slowly released Nami, also taking in the beast over them. Law stared wide eyed. Ussop looked like he was ready to faint in any given second. Doflamingo was visibly trembling.

The question going through everyone's minds: Was he on their side..?

Zoro shifted a little, making the small group flinch. Now Zoro was looking under him, his eyes searching for someone.

Sanji was so scarred he couldn't move an inch, especially when the cat's green eyes stopped on him and a small grin formed on his lips. But when Sanji saw the cats grin realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Zoro was on their side. He was here to fight for them. He shouldn't be scared, at least not scared of the Marimo...

The small groups gaze went to the blonde chef. Everyone noticed that the cat's eyes were only on him.

If Sanji wasn't with them, then would they all be dead? Ussop thought. Ussop came to the conclusion that he might be right, seeing as the cat didn't acknowledge anyone else.

Another beam from Kuma, and Zoro taking the hit made the group realize they needed to get out of there. Zoro slowly turned his head to look back at Kuma while a deep growl emitted from his throat, making the ground under Sanji tremble like there was a train underground. Zoro let out an animalistic scream that sounded like a hiss and a growl which was loud enough the break the nearby windows and make the nearby citizens cover their ears, including the small group under the cat.

Zoro couched down, like an animal did before pouncing and with amazing speed and power, dashed towards Kuma breaking the ground underneath him.

Nami screamed as she felt her body almost get dragged by the sheer force of the cats speed and strength. Luffy had to wrap his arms around her to keep her upright. Sanji couldn't stop staring. He watched as the marimo reached Kuma in seconds and uppercut the bear, Kuma landing heavily on his back, followed with the cat straddling Kuma aiming repeated punches at the bear's face. Sanji watched as Kuma tried to get up from his fallen position, but was failing. Kuma's face was becoming unrecognizable with each strong punch that connected.

It was hard to actually wrap his mind around all that was happening. Just a few months ago he was living a normal life, now this small city was in chaos, because of giants. A sound brought Sanji out of his thoughts. Looking upwards Sanji saw at least a dozen armed helicopters.

The helicopters fired a round of shots and missiles, hitting both the giants, but more the cat because Zoro was blocking Kuma from the helicopter's firing range. Sanji watched in horror as Zoro turned around slowly to now face the one attacking him, changing his target completely. The cat was trying to stop the helicopter from harming him.

Zoro turned around and in one flowed motion caught a helicopter in his hands, crushing it like it was made out of paper. Another helicopter attacked, hovering just out of reach of the two giants, trying to make the cat release his comrade. Zoro did release the helicopter but right after he stretched his body in an upright arc, making him reach the helicopter and catch it between his teeth and with his strong jaw break it on two.

Zoro trying to reach the helicopter that was now in his mouth had let Kuma free. The bear wasted no time and started firing laser beams at the farther out offending attackers.

Sanji felt his rage boil. "STOP ATTACKING HIM! CANT YOU SEE HE'S ONLY DEFENDING HIMSELF!"

But the blonde's protest fell in deaf ears. Sanji spotted a few policemen that were armed heading towards the two giants. Sanji ran and was able to stop one of them.

"You need to stop attacking him!" Sanji pleaded.

The policeman looked at Sanji like he had lost his marbles because this blonde was telling them to not defend the city from the two giants. Was he crazy?

Seeing the policeman's expression, the blonde understood what the policeman might be thinking. Taking a few deep breaths, Sanji tried to calm himself to be able to explain clearer and hopefully stop the attacks.

"The one with green hair and tail, he's not bad. He's on our side!"Sanji explained.

The man looked at Sanji even more confused. "I'm sorry kid, but you must have hit your head or something, please go to the evacuation section of the town. It's not safe here."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "What?! Listen you! That giant your men are attacking is on our side!"

"Then why is he attacking us?!" The policeman snarled.

"Because they attacked first. What? You expect him to take your attacks and smile about it?!"

"Kid, just go, let the police handle this."

Sanji was going to protest more, but a strong hand pulled him back. Sanji looked behind him to see Smoker and Ace dressed in their police uniforms.

"Smoker! You have to listen-" Sanji began to say before he was cut off.

"Sanji" Smoker interrupted. "This is beyond any of our control. Even if the green monster is on our side, orders were already given to take down both giants."

"But-"

Ace interrupted this time. "In less than fifteen minutes, there will be some destructive missiles heading our way. Just take shelter and leave this to us, we know what we are doing. Plus we can't leave more people die because of some giant... "

Sanji gritted his teeth. Deciding that he could not get through with these police people, Sanji ran off, leaving Ace and Smoker.

Sanji ran till he saw the little group at the back of a multitude of people trying to exit the city. The blonde reached their side.

"Where were you?!" Nami screamed, hitting Sanji on the head.

"Talking with some stupid, idiotic, annoying, deaf policeman...their planning to missile the two giants down." Sanji answered his gaze to the floor, his hands clinched and trembling from anger.

Doflamingo shook his head. "That won't work. The only weakness Kuma has is sea stone, and probably the sea. The missiles might slow him down, but once Kuma gets his baring again, he'll attack with double the force. This..." Doflamingo gestured to the destroyed buildings "...is nothing compared to what he can do. But he is only programmed to attack fully if injured severely and those missiles might just do the trick...If Kuma does attack fully...it would be like a small nuclear explosion."

The small group gaped at Doflamingo. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"We have to stop them!" Law voiced, for the first time his voice had a form of panic. "We are going to have to split up and try to convince any authority to listen to us and contact the main head quarters and stop them..."

All nodded, even Doflamingo, and with that they split.

Sanji ran around frantically trying to find someone that could help him, when his ears caught the sound a women talking. Looking at her direction, Sanji saw a news grew. Rushing over, Sanji for the first time pushed a lady (not hard enough to make her fall) and snatched the microphone (of course, not before apologizing profoundly).

The cameraman was about to say something, but Sanji held out his hand a stop motion.

"Please, this can be life and death." Sanji pleaded.

The cameraman looked shocked, but the blonde's pleading eyes and desperate face made the man nod. The news lady slowly stepped to the side. Sanji just hoped someone important was watching to hear him, to believe him and to stop this madness...


	15. Chapter 15

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

The cameraman was about to say something, but Sanji held out his hand a stop motion."Please, this can be life and death." Sanji pleaded. The cameraman looked shocked, but the blonde's pleading eyes and desperate face made the man nod. The news lady slowly stepped to the side. Sanji just hoped someone important was watching to hear him, to believe him and to stop...

Sanji had the microphone in his trembling hands.

I'm not ready with what I'm supposed to say, but I have to do this...

Whatever he said here will determine if the military will fire their weapons of destruction. Slowly, the blonde raised the microphone to his quivering lips.

Please let someone important listen to what I'm about to say...

/

"Zeff! Is that your son?"

Zeff had evacuated the city just like his son and the policeman had told him to do. Apparently, whatever was happening was big enough to make the nearby cities evacuate. The authorities were saying something about not being able to stop the monster and that a lot of people will die.

What were they talking about? Zeff wondered.

Now he was in an underground refugee with a TV that was informing the public about what was happening. Zeff looked up at the television that all the people were watching. Zeff's blue eyes widened in shock. There, in the middle of all the chaos, was Zeff's son.

/

Kaya was driving with Robin. Even if Ussop would not have told her to leave, she still had to because the officers were evacuating the cities. Kaya had the radio on when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sanji?"

Kaya looked up as she heard Robin utter Sanji's name in shock.

"That's Sanji's voice!"Robin said.

Kaya couldn't help clasping her hands together and squeezing her eyes shut.

That means Ussop might be with him. Please be safe Ussop. PLEASE! Kaya pleaded.

/

"Commander Akainu, you must see this. There is a blonde telling us we must not release our missiles..."

Akainu, a tall, dark skinned man turned to look at his subordinate.

"What? Ignore him. He must be on the giants side."Akainu responded.

"Sir, I really think you should listen to what he is saying." His subordinate insisted.

Akainu frowned. "Fine."

The subordinate pressed a button in which allowed a huge screen in the room to light up, and show a blonde.

"You mustn't attack. If you do, then this battle will be over and humankind will be the losers! There is a way to stop the giant!" The blonde said.

Sanji could feel his heart pounding and his hands getting sweaty. If they don't listen, then we're all dead...

Akainu had to take a step back. This kid was telling him not to use their weapons to take down the enemy.

"Commander..." The subordinate looked back at the screen, watching the desperate plea of the young teen to not fire.

"The ocean! If we get the giant to the ocean, we can win without any more fighting, catastrophe or casualties! Please, for the people that have died already and the lives you can save, please don't fire your weapon! If you do, Kuma will take us all out!" Sanji continued to plead.

"Commander!"The subordinate called out.

Akainu shook his head. This can't be happening...

Millions of people are going to die if he did nothing. And if the ocean was a weakness, how were they to get the giants there?

"Commander!" The subordinate continued to call out.

"What is it!?" Akainu sneered.

The subordinate took a breath before answering. "The teen is speaking in singular...as if there is only one giant, when there are two. Maybe..."

Before he was able to finish, the blonde's voice caught their attention again.

"One of the giants is on our side...He can help!" Sanji pleaded as Akainu stared at him wide eyed. "Please...too much people have died..."

With that, the screen went into static.

"What do we do, commander?"The subordinate asked.

"Would you shut up for a second!" Akainu shouted in response.

The commander gritted his teeth. Put the human race in the hands of a mere child and a giant...I'm sorry kid but I...I just can't...

"Ready the weapons. We're taking these giants down right now..."Akainu commanded.

The subordinate looked at Akainu, shocked. "Sir..."

"Are you defying my orders? Get the missiles ready!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

/

Sanji just hoped someone important heard him. And if they did, they would stop attacking...

Ussop ran up to Sanji.

"I tried talking to a few policemen, but they won't listen to me." Ussop informed Sanji.

Ussop looked at the people that were trying to evacuate. Why would these scientists choose a highly populated place to do this? The way this is going, more people are going to die?

"You have any luck?" Ussop asked, looking at Sanji.

"I'm not sure. I was able to talk on a news channel, but I'm not sure if anyone important heard me." Sanji answered.

As if proving his point, the two friends heard a whistling noise over their heads.

They didn't hear me...

Six missiles were heading straight to the two giants that were fending off the other attackers.

Two of the missiles hit the cat, on his left arm and the other at the temple, while the other four hit Kuma, one straight to the face, two on his chest and the other on his left foot. Sanji watched as they both hit the floor, not moving.

They didn't hear me...Sanji gritted his teeth. I have to get to Zoro before Kuma gets up again.

Sanji ran to where the two giants had fallen, ignoring Ussop screaming at him to not go over there.

Nami from her distance saw Sanji running to the chaos.

"Sanji!" Nami called out to him but she didn't get to say anything else because Ussop ran up to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her along as he tried to get out of town. "Ussop? Where is Sanji going?"

"I don't know. But we have to go. If what Doflamingo said is correct, then when Kuma gets up again...we are going to die." Ussop said.

/

Sanji made his way to the cat. There was so much smoke that Sanji couldn't see where he was going, but Sanji had his gaze solely on the cat, who was sitting on the ground, with his back leaning on a building. Sanji reached the cats side before starting to climb. It took him awhile but he was finally on the cats shoulder.

"Marimo. Hey, Marimo, get up." Sanji said smacking Zoro's face, though Sanji had a feeling that to the cat, it must have felt like a mosquito, if he felt him at all. "Zoro, you have to get up before Kuma does. I know you must be in pain, but you have to get up."

Sanji looked up to see Kuma starting to regain consciousness.

"Tch, Zoro come on, up and at it." Sanji pressed himself on Zoro's cheek getting some of the cat's blood on himself. "Come on, Marimo, I know you like to sleep eleven hours a day, but you have to get up."

Zoro groaned but other than that, the cat made no movement to get up.

Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's hair and shimmed till he reached the cats side burns. Sanji then climbed up till he was on top of the cat's head, where his cat ears were. Sanji held on to the cat's ear.

"Can you hear me now, Marimo? You need to get up and get Kuma to the ocean."

Sanji looked back to see Kuma's eyes light up their golden yellow. At this point Sanji's heart was starting to race. If the Marimo didn't get up soon, Kuma was going to kill them. Sanji turned around again.

"Marimo, please get up."

A gentle breeze blew and it made the cat's earrings hit against each other. The sound made the cat's ear twitch. The chef was using the ear as balance, so when Zoro's ears twitched, Sanji lost his balance. Zoro's head was facing downwards so Sanji slid down the cats head. The blonde tried to get a grip on the cat's green hair, but found it impossible. Sanji watched as his fingers would grip around a strand of hair, for then his hand to slip right out.

Curse the Marimo's hair for being so damn silky!

Sanji was able to hang on to the longer strands of hair near the cat's forehead. The chef let out a sigh of relief. Swinging his body, the chef landed on the bridge of the cat's nose, using his good balance to prevent him from slipping. Sitting on his back side, Sanji inched his way down, till he reached the end. Aiming his body, Sanji landed on the cats bottom lip.

"I'm surprised you're not angry at me for walking all over your face like this...Zoro, I need you to get up. Sleeping must feel good right now, but the people need you..."

The chef glanced back once again when he heard people screaming. Kuma was on his two feet again. Anger radiated from his body. Sanji watched in horror as Kuma's mouth opened slowly, and instead of a yellow beam, a red one was forming.

This can't be happening.

Sanji turned his attention to the cat again. Feeling his hopes leave him, tears started to make the blondes vision blurry.

"Zoro, I don't want to die...I wanted to live a long life. I regret not making a life, a life Zeff wanted me to make. I regret treating Law like he was nothing when we were together...but most of all...I regret..." Sanji placed a kiss on the cat's bloody upper lip. "...not telling you how much I love you..."

Sanji felt his body tremble.

No, it's not me trembling...Sanji slowly realized that the cat was the one making it feel like there was an earthquake under him. Zoro heard me! He's waking up...

Sanji heard a loud scream emitting from the cats throat as the cat got to his feet. Sanji lost his balance and fell off the cat but was easily caught by one of Zoro's hands.

Zoro was awake...

/

Nami's attention went to the two giants after hearing a loud scream. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kuma had his mouth open, preparing an attack that was slowly getting bigger. And Zoro, he was on his two feet. But what had her screaming wasn't that, but Sanji. Sanji was with the cat.

"SANJI!" Nami yelled.

"What's he doing over there?" Ussop stuttered.

Law, hearing Nami scream, looked around till he spotted Sanji, in the palm of the cat's hand.

What's that idiot doing over there?

/

Zeff could not take his eyes away from the television. After Sanji had gotten off the news, the original news crew was back on again, reporting everything that was happening. It was focused on Kuma, since he was the only one moving. But now that the other giant was making a commotion and standing again, the camera was now focusing on him. And when they saw something small fall off of the giant, the camera zoomed in.

Zeff could not believe what he was seeing. His son was on a giant's hand.

"Sanji...what are you doing...?" Zeff uttered.

Zeff felt tears start to form in his eyes. Before anyone could do anything, Zeff was on the floor, holding his hand over his heart, tears spilling onto the floor. All of a sudden the room just felt too small. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"We need a paramedic!" Someone yelled.

"No, I'm fine..." Zeff wheezed. "My son, if he dies...then...that's when I will need the paramedics."

/

"Commander! The missile did not work. Both giants are up again. And one has a deadly beam being prepared! What should we do?" The subordinate called out.

Akainu bit his bottom lip.

It would take at least ten minutes to have the missile up and ready again. And that beam just keeps getting bigger and bigger...I should have listened to that blonde...

"Commander, the green one is on the move!" The subordinate shouted out.

/

Zoro's hand moved Sanji up until he placed Sanji on his shoulder. Zoro screamed again and charged at Kuma. Sanji had to hold on to Zoro's hair that reached his neck to keep himself from falling off/

Kuma seeing the cat run towards him fired his unready beam, trying to stop the cat.

Sanji felt the cat's hand wrap around him before the beam hit them. When Sanji opened his eyes, all he saw was smoke.

"Marimo?" Sanji called out.

All Sanji got as a response was a deep growl. Sanji felt his body being placed back where it was before as Zoro growled, clearly angry.

Kuma watched as the smoke slowly cleared, but was surprised when the cat immerged from the smoke at full speed and rammed his body onto Kuma's. Zoro started pushing Kuma back to where he knew the ocean was.

But Kuma was not getting pushed without a fight. He planted both feet onto the floor. But Zoro was having none of it. He pushed harder, making Kuma's feet start to slide back breaking the pavement underneath.

Zoro is stronger...Sanji thought, a smile forming on his face, but soon his face turned into concern. With all the stress Zoro was putting on his body, there was a river of blood seeping from the cat's wounds. And each time Zoro took a step, Sanji felt as he limped. If Zoro keeps this up...he might be too broken to put back together...

"Marimo..."

A cry caught Sanji's attention. Looking to where the cry came from, Sanji noticed that there was a crowd of people that were trying to evacuate right in the middle of the path Zoro was pushing Kuma to get to the beach.

If Kuma's feet stay planted on the ground like they are now...All these people are going to get killed.

"Zoro, listen to me." Sanji screamed trying to get the cat's attention. Zoro strained a grunt, his way of telling Sanji he was listening. "If we keep pushing Kuma like this, a lot of people are going to get hurt or die. We are going to have to look for another way to the ocean!"

Zoro growled, before wrapping his hands around Kuma and digging his nails into Kuma's back. Kuma let out a sound of pain. Zoro slowly started pulling Kuma upwards, his nails sliding as he struggled with Kuma's heavy weight.

"Zoro what are you-?"Sanji asked before he was cut off.

With an animalistic roar, Zoro lifted Kuma up onto the opposite shoulder that Sanji was on. Sanji watched with wide eyes as blood poured down Zoro's wounds, and his foot made a painful sound.

"Marimo! Don't! You're hurting yourself!"Sanji yelled at the cat in a panic. He was scared Zoro was pushing himself to hard and can be broken beyond repair.

Zoro ignored Sanji and struggled with Kuma that was over his shoulder. The cat stepped over the crowed of people that stared in shock as a giant went over them.

"You can do it Marimo. The ocean is only a few feet away..." Sanji said, trying to encourage the cat.

Sanji could feel and hear as Zoro's lungs struggled to get oxygen into them, as every step was slower than the last one, and as the cat's body trembled with the effort of carrying the heavy bear.

Zoro stepped into the ocean and hissed as he felt his body burn with the contact, but ignored it. Kuma kept trying to get free but just could not. Once the cat was at least waist deep, Zoro dug his nails deeper into Kuma's back and threw him as hard as he could into the ocean.

Kuma landed with a huge splash. Sanji watched, waiting to see if Kuma would get up again. But all of a sudden, Sanji felt like he was falling. Looking around himself as he fell Sanji noticed that he was not on the cat's shoulder anymore.

What? Where's the Marimo?

Sanji's question was answered when he saw the cat falling, small again alongside him into the ocean. Sanji took a lung full of air before hitting the cold water. It felt like millions of needles entering his body, but Sanji ignored it. Using the drop, Sanji swam down till his saw the cat unconscious underwater. Taking the cat into his arms, the blonde swam upwards and broke the surface with a gasp.

Feeling Zoro's light weight, Sanji looked at the cat. The cat was not only smaller, but looked younger. Slightly smaller than when he first found the cat. The blonde could not dwell on it much, because Kuma was up again on his two feet.

Did we fail?

Kuma was lighting another beam, aimed at the crowded city.

We failed.

Sanji looked at the city. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The town's people were holding hands at the edge of the beach, watching as Kuma's beam slowly got bigger.

These people have made peace with themselves...

Sanji tighten his hold on the cat's small limp body. "I'm sorry Zoro..."

Sanji turned his back to Kuma, covering the cat with his body. He knew that if that beam hit them, his body would do little to protect Zoro. But he was willing to do as much as he can for Zoro, even if it changed nothing. Sanji closed his eyes while burying his face into Zoro's wet hair.

But the beam never came. Sanji looked back and saw Kuma with his mouth open but with nothing forming inside of his mouth. Kuma's eyes were no longer yellow, but black. No life lighting them.

Sanji couldn't believe it.

We WON!

/

That little eggplant did it! Zeff's smile was threatening to split his face in half.

The place Zeff was in erupted with laughter and joy. "Your son is really something!"

Zeff smiled even wider, if it was possible. "That's my little eggplant...I'm proud of you."

/

Sanji made it to shore, his body heavy with exhaustion. Sanji looked up to see Law's out stretched had, with a smile on his face. Sanji took it and his body was finally out the water. There was a crowd of people all around them cheering and applauding. With the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Mihawk nod at him from a distance before he turned around with the rest of the experiments and left. Sanji sighed a sigh of relief. Law slid Zoro off of Sanji's back and started examining him.

The crowd that was there continued cheering and applauding at Sanji. Ussop immerged with Nami behind him, both with smiles on their faces.

"You jerk! What were you thinking?!" Nami said with a smile on her face.

All Sanji could do was smile back. He was so tired, both mentally and physically.

"He was saving us!" Luffy cheered from the side. "If it wasn't for him and Zoro, we might not be alive."

Ussop slapped Sanji on the back. "Doflamingo turned himself in. The law is going to deal with him now."

Sanji had a bright smile on his face till he heard Law call for him. Excusing himself from the people Sanji went to Law, who was leaning over the cat.

"What's wrong Law?" Sanji asked.

Law shook his head. "I don't think Zoro will make it...He's lost so much blood. And if he does, he won't be the same..."

"Law don't tell me this now...please..." Sanji said now looking down at the cat lying on the sand.

Sanji had to hold his breath when he saw the cat. Zoro was covered with blood, even after entering the ocean. The cat had millions of scars running up and down his small body and his tan skin was a sickly pale. The cat's much small body only making it look worst.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Law...he looks like he's in pain."

Law nodded. He stood up to let Sanji have a closer look. Sanji knelt next to the cat.

I'm so sorry Zoro...

Sanji picked up the cat's limp body and hugged it, his breath hitched when he felt the cat's chest shift. Everything felt so wrong.

"Even without proper equipment, even you can tell the cat's insides are a mess." Law said, not being able to look at the two on the sand.

Sanji looked up at Law with pleading eyes. "Help me..."

Law clenched his fists. Taking out a small knife, Law handed it to Sanji.

The blonde looked at Law, his eyes wide. "Law? Please...no..."

Law grabbed Sanji's hand and placed the knife in it, then closed it. "It's up to you. As a vet, when an animal is in pain...it is best to take it out of its misery."

Sanji's eyes widened. "Law please don't make me do this. I can't...I just..." Sanji's was crying at this point, his body shaking. How could Law ask him to this of all things. Zoro just saved him. Saved his family. Saved his friends...his home. And now? It's not fair!

"It's up to you, Sanji. We can stop his pain right now, or let him suffer till he dies. Cause I don't think he will make it..."

Sanji squeezed the small knife in his hand. Sanji could hear the crowd behind him commenting on what they would do; some said they would end his suffering, while others commented they would at least try. Sanji bit his bottom lip, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Luffy stood next to Sanji to his right side. Law stood in front of Sanji. Nami was to his left and Ussop was behind him. They didn't say anything, but them being there helped...even if just a little. Because the pain he was feeling was beyond anything he has ever felt before. He didn't know an emotional pain could hurt so bad...

"No matter what you decide...we won't hold it against you." Luffy said, his hat shielding his eyes.

Sanji couldn't hold back the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks and fell onto Zoro's limp form. Sanji held the knife to Zoro's neck, his hand shaking.

"I'm sorry Marimo..."


	16. Chapter 16

Take You In

Summary: When Sanji's great uncle dies, Sanji is told to empty the house and take what he wants. That's when Sanji finds something not human living inside the mansion.

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker

This is my first fanfic. Not sure where this story is heading but hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

 

Sanji watched as the rain poured outside. He found himself doing this often these past few months. Well, five months to be exact. Everyday Sanji would wonder think back on that day. He thought that after he made his decision the weight would be lifted from his shoulder, but sadly he was mistaken.

"By the window again I see?"

Sanji looked back to see Law leaning his weight lazily on the door frame.

"Yeah, you know me..."

"Thinking on Zoro again?" Law asked, taking his weight of the door. "You made your decision...do you think you made the wrong one? "

Sanji looked at Law in the eyes. "No..." the blonde replied with a small smile on his lips. "I just can't stop thinking how much he did for me. You know Law...?

"Hmmm?" Law hummed.

"I might never be able to tell him how much I love him..."

Law frown. "He might hear you, you know?"

A single tear slid down Sanji's cheek. "Yeah maybe..." the blond wiped the tear with the back of his hand "But you know, I'm glad with the decision I made that day..." Sanji added while closing his eyes. The memory of that day returning to him at full force.

Sanji couldn't hold the fat tears that rolled down his cheek and fell on Zoro's limp form. Sanji held the knife to Zoro's neck. "I'm sorry Marimo..."

Sanji's trembling hands slowly went to the cat's throat. Tears running down the chef's face making it hard to see clearly. Sanji pressed the blade slowly. A small slice and blood starting to appear on the cat's neck could be seen clearly even through the blonde's teary vision.

Sanji can hear Nami quiet sobs behind him, he can feel Luffy's pain adding onto himself, he can feel Law's gaze on him, he can feel the presence the crowd around him...Sanji bit down hard on his quivering bottom lip. I love you Marimo so much...

Holding his breath and closing his eyes tightly, the blonde pressed the blade into the cat's throat.

Sanji's eyes snapped opened when he felt a small hand holding onto his. Blinking the tears away, Sanji looked down at the cat. Zoro was awake and holding my hand?

Zoro watched Sanji with half lidded eyes, his body shaking with just the effort of moving his arm upwards.

"Marimo!" Sanji gasped. He couldn't believe the cat was awake, and moving of all things. His fingers digging into the blonde's wrist, making Sanji wince, but the blonde didn't care.

Sanji's hand released the small knife that fell and landed on the sand with a dull thud. Sanji resolve broke right then and there, the sound that erupted from the blonde's throat as he held onto Zoro's bloody body made the citizen watching look away in pity, because of the agony filled in those cries.

The blonde hugged Zoro, shielding his face with the cat's neck, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Sanji repeated in whispered broken sobs.

Nami had tears running down her red face. "Sanji-san...I can't...*hic-, you shouldn't, Zoro deserves to live...you know that's what he wants. I saw it and I know you did too, in his eyes...he wants to live. He wants to be with us, till his last day..."

"Then it's decided." Luffy spoke, lifting his hat to be able to watch Sanji. "Sanji, if Zoro dies it will be because he gave up, not because we took his life away..."

Sanji nodded his head in agreement, words not being able to form in his mouth. Not a single thing was passing through the blondes mind but what he would have done.

What the cat most have felt when he saw me with a knife to his throat...what he must have thought... "I'm so sorry..."

Law attention went from the two on the sand to the commotion behind him. Looking back Law saw a fleet of military soldiers. Must likely here to take Zoro away from them.

"GET OUT THE WAY! We are the authorities, make way!"

"Sanji..." Law gritted his teeth.

Before Law could continue what he was planning to say, a little girl with brown hair and a blue dress with stripes stood in front of Law. "Those people are coming to take the kitty away?" The girl shook her head with a pout on her lips. "They can't...we won't allow it!"

Law looked at the girl dumbfounded. Looking up at the crowd of people Law was surprised to see their faces. They had a determine look, "Go...and take the little hero with you." A woman that looked like the girl said. "Come Rika." The girl's mother called the girl back to her side.

Law stared in shock. He watched as the crowd of people made a human wall to prevent the authorities to get through. The crowd yell and protested at the military men, effectively stopping them in their tracks.

Law rushed to Sanji's side. "Sanji let's go." Taking Zoro's limb body, which at some point had fallen back into unconsciousness, and ran into the opposite direction of the crowd.

Sanji slowly stood up, with the help of Ussop. Looking back Sanji shouted his "thank yous" before turning on his heels and ran after Law, with Nami, Luffy and Ussop right behind.

/

It was five months ago when that happened. A lot has happen since then. Doflamingo was charged and was sentence to the death penalty because of all the lives taken. Kuma was taken by a high class scientist group to somewhere far away. (I'm not sure where)

The authorities didn't stop trying to get us that day. For a while we had to stay hidden because the authorities wanted to take Zoro away from us. But the public would have none of it, and protested to leave us alone. And surprisingly won. The government had to listen to the people, because if not a war was bound to break out. The people protesting weren't only the city that was saved or even the country, it was international. Since the news reached almost every country. People from all over the world stood up for Zoro and now the authorities don't pay attention to us...

Well as for us...Smoker found a girl, who had no papers, or documents. But had a name, Tashigi I think her name was, and decided to take her in. He split up with Ace after a major fight, and is now dating said girl. Tashigi is working with Smoker as a detective and is now living with smoker as a couple.

Ace moved out of town. He recently mailed Luffy saying he found himself a partner, Marco. He still misses Smoker, but he has fallen heads over heels for this Marco guy. Well, at least the two found their happiness...

After everything that happened with Kuma, Ussop decided to stick with his rout. The only reason Ussop was caught in the middle of all the chaos was because Ussop volunteered for extra hours when one of his co-workers called in sick. And now Kaya sticks to him like gum with glue. Ussop of course changed the whole story around when the news interviewed him (making him look like he wasn't afraid and such). It doesn't bother me because he still kept the Marimo as the real hero he is...

Brooks and Franky expanded Roronoa's house. And there is where I am currently staying. Luffy, Nami, Law, and Kid, alongside Brooks and Franky are my roommates. Brooks and Franky share a room, Kid and Law also share a room. Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and I all sleep in single rooms.

Franky and Brooks still own the little pet store. However Brooks was able to form a little band where he would go out and play locally. Franky is planning to build a store to sell his work.

And the Marimo...has yet to wake up from his coma like state. Each of us takes turns taking care of him. Surprisingly other than Law and me that really dedicate time to take care of the Marimo, I would find Nami. But I can't shake off this feeling that she does it because of guilt. The way she looks at the cat with a pitied gaze and the shame that washes over her delicate features...

Luffy keeps the Marimo the most company, even if the Marimo is dead to the world. But I'm grateful, someone is always with Zoro, so he's never alone. (Chopper would take nice long naps next to the cat)

Me, I haven't gone back to work. Well, I don't need to. People from all over the world sent us money. I wasn't going to accept it, but Nami said it would be good for the expenses for Zoro's recovery and any other thing we would need for the future, so we accepted it.

Robin would stop by with Kaya and Ussop. She normally came to check on us, because she knows how we can get without supervision. Law isn't enough to keep the house under control.

Zeff had come and visited a few times. And would even stay and keep the Marimo some company. Once Zeff asked for alone time with Zoro, I'm not sure what he talked about, but when I went to call him for dinner, I was able to hear Zeff's broken sobs repeating the words thank you over and over again...

Kid actually changed, at least towards the Marimo. I actually found him a few times just keeping the cat company. It was nice to see that side of Kid...He still picks on me, but Law has him under control.

Zoro was and still is in lots of pain just like Law predicted. There were nights where none of us in the house could sleep; the cat's pained shouts keeping even Luffy awake. We found out after the fifth time it happened that each time I would lay down with Zoro, it would somehow make him feel better. He would settle down and stay quiet for the rest of the night, as long as I'm with him. It's like he knows I'm there, even if he can't wake up.

To a certain point it made me feel better knowing I am doing something for him.

/

"Earth to Sanji?"

The blonde's eyes snapped to Law. "Sorry. I was just thinking on some stuff."

"Sanji you did the right thing. Zoro is getting better slowly. He's been sleeping better, he doesn't cry out in pain as he used to, and he doesn't need the help of the machines to breath properly anymore." he smiled at Sanji. "I thought he was going to die, but he proved me wrong. He cheated death you can almost say."

"Yeah...but he hasn't woken up yet, that's what I really want. I want Zoro to be out there," Sanji tapped the window with his finger, "To be rolling on the green grass, to annoy me with his annoying earrings, to play and make noise with Luffy and to scratch my couch...I just want Zoro to be ok..."

"SANJI! LAW!" Nami's shout was heard.

Both Law and Sanji looked up in unison when hearing Nami's voice. Law looked at Sanji before running to where Nami had shouted, only to bump into said girl, apparently the red head thinking the two teens were taking too long.

Sanji caught Nami with a swift movement. "You ok Nami-swan?"

Nami shook her head. "That's not important right now. Zoro...Zoro's awake!"

Sanji's eye visibly widen. Sanji realised Nami, and dashed to Zoro's room.

/

Sanji entered the room and stopped at the door way, taking heavy breaths. Luffy was there, seated on a chair next to the cat.

Luffy looked up when he heard the blonde, with a smile on his face. "Sanji come quick. Zoro's awake! But I don't know for how long since his eyes keep drifting close."

Sanji took long strides and before he knew it, he was staring down at Zoro's green eyes. The same eyes he thought he would never see again. "Marimo..." Sanji's lips quivered, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over.

Zoro's gaze was incoherent. But the blonde knew Zoro could hear him. Each time someone spoke his eyes would lazily look at the general direction the person was.

Sanji slipped his hand into Zoro's much smaller hands. "Hey Marimo...It's me Sanji." Sanji smile while kneeling next to the bed, bring the cats hand to his lips and trailing soft kisses.

Zoro eyes slowly moved to watch the blonde next to him. Sanji was able to see as the cat's eyes light up with realization.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but only incoherent words made its way to the surface.

"Shhhh" It's ok Marimo. We will have plenty of time to talk once you're all better."

The cat made a content noise at the back of his throat before his eyes slowly closed again. This time with small snores.

"Zoro's not unconscious anymore is he?" Luffy asked, looking up at Law, who had entered the room with Nami a while ago, but was letting the blonde have his time with Zoro.

Franky and Kid had also entered the room at some point. Brooks was out in one of his performances.

Law had a smile on his face. "No, Luffy. He's sleeping right now. And probably will be sleeping for long periods of time till his body has enough strength to stay up."

Sanji kissed the cat's hand again. "It's ok" He murmured. "As long as he recovers, it's ok. He can sleep all he wants..."

"Yes! That means we need a party to celebrate!"

Nami hit Luffy on the head. "Not now! When Zoro's feeling better."

"But Nami..."

"No buts...Zoro needs all the rest he can get, and we are all going to give it to him."

Law nodded in agreement. "Zoro is doing much better than expected. He should be up before we know it. But the rest will help him greatly. "

Sanji smiled. "You hear that Marimo? You will be better soon..."

I had to rack my brain thinking what I would do. Thanks to lynnrenn idea, it really helped a lot.

Thank you all that continued to read and review this story, even with all my horrible mistakes and all. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for my first story, Thank you! I hope to improve my writing, and hopefully go back to this story and edit it later on... :)

Thank you all once again!


End file.
